Private Life
by kikkie
Summary: Marinette just needed money, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't realize the dark secrets Paris hides from its citizens. The danger that the young don't know but must fear. Now, she caught up right in the middle of chaos. Rated M for cursing, anger, obsession. Original a T story but decided to make it an M. Full summary inside! I Dont Own MLB!
1. Intro

**_Kikkie:_** Guess who is in a creative writing class!? This chick! And my first day I already got an idea for the Miraculous series _**(I need to get addicted to something else...**_ )

 **Quick Summary time! Just needing quick cash for the job of her dreams with the boy of her dreams. Marinette creates Ladybug after finding a poster for a job that pays well. Problem? That job is home to Paris most wanted criminals! Hawk Moth and Chat Noir. And what is worse, she starts to be dragged into a world of dark secrets that will change her life forever.  
**

* * *

 _I never thought in my lifetime I would end up like this. And no, this was never the goal of my life! Becoming Paris most famous…I don't even know what to call myself, in one of its popular nightclubs with Chat Noir, who I will explain later, was never the plan! Causing my rival to have an extreme meltdown that she made my life and the life of my friends and classmates worse was never part of the plan. I just needed the money, I didn't mean for any of this to happen._

* * *

 _Oh shoot, you guys must be confused! Okay, let me start from the beginning! Hi, My name is Marinette! And this is the of how I turned my life upside down in half a year. I hope you enjoy!_

 _How do I say this? It started like any other day. I got dressed, said bye to my parents, left the bakery and went to school. I think the second class started is when it ALL started for me._

"A what?" _I asked, I was sitting at my desk with my best friend next to me as I listen to my teacher announced something that I thought would change my life for the best, but just lead me down a path of horror._

"A contest the Adrien's father is holding." _My teacher said. The Agreste alone made my heart beat._ "The winner will receive a three month paid internship to study abroad in America, all paid by the way, with the Agreste in modern day fashion."

 _The words were like a wet dream come true! Not only would I be studying fashion with my role model, Gabriel Agreste! But his son might be there too, and also, fashion! Oh my god, the things I could learn and the people to meet!? It was so wonderful I felt my heart speeding up just from the thought._

"The entrée fee is 5,000." _My teacher said, making my heart stop altogether._

"Five grand!?" _I shouted, making the whole class, including the teacher, look straight at me with shocking expression. But I didn't care, I wanted to know why it was expensive at the time._ "Why is it so much for just an entrée's fee!?"

"How do you think this INTERNSHIP is going to pay?" Chloe said. _Chloe was the Mayor's daughter and basically an all right cunt that never seemed to be able to shut her mouth closed for even a second! Born with pretty blonde hair, a slim figure and lips that could talk your ears off, Chloe was considered the prettiest girl in class. She was also considered the bitch of the class, but that is a class secret._

"I don't get it." _Alya said. My best friend and basically a sister from another mister, she and I have known each other since we were babies. She had beautiful smooth dark skin, big brown eyes that always had glasses in front of them, brown hair and a sweet smile always looking for adventure!_

"Why tell us this if you know we can't afford it?" _Alya asked, did I forget to mention she's smart too._

"I was informed by the principle and the mayor." The teacher said.

"I am not shocked." _Nino muttered. Nino was the school best DJ and basically your Bro if you ever felt alone and heartbroken about something. His heart was the size of a whale that could give you love from miles away. Similar to Nino, he had dark skin and glasses, but his brown eyes were darker and smaller. He always wore a yellow hat, somewhat similar to the yellow jacket Alya wore. If you think something is going on between them, you are definitely right!_

"This is typical Gabriel Agreste. Rubbing in the commoners face how rich he is, just like the Mayor." Nino said.

"Don't be a hater." Chloe said as she examines her nails.

"No, Nino's right." _Adrien said. An angel sent from the heaven above and landed in the arms of a creative God! Adrien was…no is the most beautiful human being anyone on earth could meet. His smile was that of gold falling from the sky, his hair stripped from the sun, his eyes are green as the vines that wrap around my heart and his voice was that of a smooth jazz singer. Adrien was the son of Gabriel Agreste and my future…well, as far he knows._

"My dad does want kids from the school to participate, it's just he didn't want any talent-less kid to join. But if you want, I can pay your way." _He said. See, I told you he was an angel!_

"No need Adrien, no one in here is as talented as you and me." _Chloe said. I swear if I had the courage, I would curse her out. But it's best to leave her be and let everyone see her for the bitch she is._

"Chloe, that's very mean." _Adrien said, see! Working already! Oh, did I forget to mention she also has a crush on Adrien? Good thing I leave her be so that she can make herself look like a monster._

"Okay everyone! Open your textbooks to page 453."

 _My teacher shouted. As the day went on, I stared at the paper my teacher handed to me about the contest. I would give anything to be in that contest! So, like any other happy teenager, I went running home to my mom and dad. Who owns a bakery in a pink building. They make the best pastries in Paris! We weren't rich, but that didn't mean we weren't happy. Although, this is the moment right here when I realized how stupid I was when I said:_

"What do you mean!?" I shouted. After informing them of the contest, I received a lot of no's.

"Marinette, I know you adore Gabriel. But we just don't have that sort of money to be throwing around over a contest that you may or may not win." _My mother said. Bless her heart, I should have listened, but I didn't!_

"But this could be my big chance mom!" I shouted. "I could go big!"

"Mari, I wish I had the money to give you and not worry. But I can't, I am so sorry sweetie." _My dad said, bless his heart too. The bull-shitteiry that I put them through in the future really is dark. I pray they never find out or else I will never be forgiven._

 _So, heartbroken and just plain sadden by my parent's words. I run up to my room like a crying 14-year-old girl, I am 18 by the way, to sob in my pillows. I jumped on the bed and begin to cry a river of tears that now I think was really pathetic of me. But I was heartbroken. You see, I really didn't have much going on for me when I graduate. I couldn't afford the best college's and there were fashion scholarships near my area. I could have taken a loan from the bank, the problem with that was I had already taken a loan. And no, not me, my mom. My dad got into an accident when I was 10 so my mom took out a loan just to pay the medical bills, they were in America when this happened. Trust me, Paris health care is great we would have been fine! Anyway, my mom needed the money quick and she was already in debt and couldn't take out a loan, so she used my head instead. Long story short, I can't take a loan until my other's are paid off. Which is possibly one of the reasons why my mom could not spare that 5,000._

 _So the next day, I ignored my parents like an ungrateful brat I was. I head to school as usual, only to stop when something caught my eye. And it was the thing that started it all. A poster, a poster that was stapled to a light pole that said:_

AKUMA NIGHT CLUB NEEDS PERFORMERS! MAKE YOUR OWN HOURS! GET PAID 10,000 PER PERFORMANCE!

 _And before I end this chapter, I would like to say that I am NOT a stripper! No, I became something worse... an unknown Celebrity._

* * *

Kikkie: Hehehehe...


	2. Intro 2

_"Akuma?"_

 _Alya asked as I hand the paper to her. Yes, I grabbed that thing off the pole and ran!_

"Yes, 10,000 dollars Alya, I could buy a ticket out of here the second I graduate, or even participate in that contest!" I said with glee.

"Girl, the Akuma is not a place for you." _Alya said, and she was right. Too bad I was stupid to listen at the time. For those who were wondering, the Akuma was Paris notorious nightclub that was own by Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth was this man surrounded by money and darkness, you think the Mayor runs Paris? Think again! Then we had his son, Chat Noir, the main attraction of the club. He was everything you want in a bad boy. He didn't follow rules, he drove past red lights, he stole once in a while, shot at the cops but never killed anyone, basically, he was a criminal. And if it wasn't for his daddy, he'd be in jail by now. The Akuma was like their hide-out that sold liquor and weed that was illegal in Paris. Why wasn't the club shut down you ask? Because it is on land owned by another country that allows all that crap. So, our dear sweet mayor can't do much but let the filth play around. Lord only knows what else goes on that club, and I was soon to find out._

"And how would you get there? It's on the other side of Paris!" _Alya whispered to me. We were our music and dance class. It was either this or gym, so we picked this since we both had good voices. Sitting by the wooden wall, we used our book bags to hide the paper I had just handed her._

"An Uber, which reminds me, I need you to lie for me." _I told her, only to have her shake her head at me._

"No, I disprove and I will not help you go to that club!" Alya growled.

"Please." _I said as I patted my eyes at her. But she refuses to look into my blue eyes, poor Alya!_ "Please! Pretty please with cherries and chocolate syrup on top!"

"The answer is no." Alya growled.

"Fine, then I will go and I split the cash prize with you." _I said, in all honesty, I just want the 5,000 to participate in the contest. And speaking of money, I saw my friends' ears perk up at the sound of money. Chloe was right, people will do anything for money._

"The answer is still no." _Alya said, I take that back_. "You need to find a plan yourself."

 _She said, it then hit me like a bag of bricks, an evil idea that I knew would make her say yes._

"What if...I get a picture of Chat Noir?" _I asked, one of the things about Chat is that he never lets anyone take of picture of him. Oh don't get me wrong, he has a twitter and tumbler account, but get an exclusive picture of him would be golden for Alya. This made her turn her head to me and smile._

"Plus the 5,000?" _She asked, I nod my head at her words._ "Alright girl, I will lie for you. Only in exchange, you turn on your tracker on your phone. Just in case something happens."

"You're making me nervous." I said.

"You should be. You're going into the most illegal and dangerous place known in Paris with the craziest star. Be careful Marinette."

"Whatcha talking about?" _A voice asked me from over my shoulder. I looked and gasp, Adrien just asked me a question! Oh no! What do I say!? What do I say!?_

"Gid-day Adrien!" _I said, oh my god, did I go Australian on him!? Ugh, I can never find the right words to say to him._

"Nice." _Adrien responded with a smile at me. My heart was about to pop and fall out of my mouth!_

"She and I were talking about girl things." _Alya said, good thing I had her. Before I could go on my stuttering rampage, my music teacher comes walking straight into the room with instruments and microphones. Even though I liked this class...Chloe made it unbearable to enjoy it. The teacher was on the Mayor's payroll, so he let Chloe pick out the dance routine, which sucked, the games we play, which was crap, and how to sing in what way. Basically, if Chloe doesn't get what she wanted, we would fail the class._

"Stand up peons!" _Chloe shouted as she enters the room. Wearing a white top with black tights, she turns her head to Alya and I and sighed._

"Your clothes look hideous!" _Chloe growled, we both were wearing a white shirt and tights. Which was this classes uniform. Everyone wore a the same thing, even Chloe! But, I held my tongue and pretended that I didn't her words._

"Now..." Chloe started. "Sit down, Adrien and Gingo will be the first to present their projects."

"Nino!" _Adrien growled at Chloe, for best friends they seemed a little annoyed at each other. Ignoring each other's presence, Adrien grabs a microphone as Nino plugs in a flash drive into the teacher's computer._

"This took a while to make..." _Adrien said with a smile on his face_. "All music credit goes to Nino while the lyrics were made by me. Enjoy!"

 _The music begins to play! A high beat electric sound begins to fill the room as different instruments began to play in sync. Nino was truly an artist at this. When the music hits a DING sound, Adrien opens his mouth, allowing the words of gods to pour out:_

 **When you walk away, you don't hear me say**  
 **"Please, oh baby, don't go."**  
 **Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**  
 **It's hard to let it go**

 _Oh my god, his voice is like honey falling from a million dollar plane that had just covered a forest fire! I couldn't help but to close my eyes and get into the lyrics,but it was a little weird. The song sounded a little upbeat, but the lyrics were sad. Was Adrien sad? I wonder what for?_

 **You're giving me too many things lately**  
 **You're all I need, you smiled at me and said**  
 **"Don't get me wrong, I love you**  
 **But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**  
 **When we are older you'll understand**  
 **What I meant when I said**  
 **"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"**

 **When you walk away, you don't hear me say**  
 **"Please, oh baby, don't go."**  
 **Simple and clean is the way that yo-**

"STOP!"

 _Chloe shouted, snapping me from my utopia of beautiful music with my future children! Adrien turns his head to Chloe as Nino stops his track. They weren't even done with the song!_

"Adrien-kins." Chloe said as she walks over to him. "Adrien, don't you think you should sing a more...manly song?"

"S'cuse me?" Adrien asked.

"I mean, your voice is amazing. But, the lyrics are so girly and the music just doesn't go with it on every beat." Chloe said, making Adrien glare at her.

"What do you know about music?" Adrien asked.

"I know that your dad wants to not to be singing shitty songs like that." _Chloe growled. Adrien was about to open his mouth to speak, only to bite his tongue and make frustrated sound with his voice. Dropping the mic to the ground, he crosses his arms over his chest then proceeded to walk out the classroom. Nino grabs the flash drive then runs after him. Not even noticing that he dropped the object to the ground. Chloe looks down at the object before picking it up then throwing it in the trash._

"Alright, who's the next losers?" _Chloe asked. After everyone but a few did their performance for the day, Chloe informs us of an upcoming event happening in the school before leaving the room. Alya grabs both Nino's and Adrien's bookbags before looking at me to say:_

"Hey, I will meet you at the store later, Nino texted me. He's at Adrien's house, see you soon girl." _Alya said. Before I could ask if I could help her she ran out the room. Leaving me alone in the room, all my classmates were gone. I grabbed my bag to leave until I stopped when my eyes met the grey bin that had a green plastic bag over its opening. Nino's flash drive was in there...all of his songs were in there...So I dived in to retrieve the flash drive. Lucky there was no trash in the bin when I did it._

 _I regret doing that, using Nino's music. The plan originally was to return it, I swear! But shit hit the fan so quickly. I pray that Nino forgives me, or at least says hi to me after all this goes down. And if not, I understand._

"So here is the idea." _I said as I lead Alya to the craft store from school. It took two buses to get there, but it would be so worth it when I get my fabric. "Since they are asking for singers, I decided to do a little song dressed as this!" I said before handing her my sketchbook of a flowy greek goddess I had in mind._

"Let me guess, inspired by the goddess of love Aproditity?" Alya asked, I nodded my head to her.

"I can't wait!" I said with glee.

"Can't wait for what?" _Chloe asked as she approaches us, and here I thought the rest of my day would go smoother._

"Nothing Chloe." _I said before hiding the paper behind my back. The last thing I needed was for her to go running to her daddy. That fat fucker enjoys hurting people as much as Chloe does. But sadly, my luck is shitty. Sabrina, Chloe's servant, snatches the paper out of my hand without my knowledge of her presence. I swear she's invisible until she attacks. I crossed my arms as the girl's hands Chloe the paper. Reading it, Chloe tears it to pieces right in front of me, good thing I took a picture of it with my phone though._

"If you even think about going to that club, I promise you, my father will ruin you." Chloe growled.

"You're not the boss of me Chloe." I growled.

"I am the Mayor's daughter, and what I say goes! Don't go there Marinette or I will tell my father about you!" _Chloe shouted at me before walking past me. Oh, and in case you are wondering, Chloe hates the Akuma for the reason of Chat Noir interrupting her sweet 16 by having her 17-foot cake explode straight in her face when she blew out the candles. Then post the pictures of her crying on social media. That was the only time I laughed so hard that I peed myself._

 _But anyway! After taking my two bus trips, I finally made it to the crafts store, A place with thousands of clothes, sewing machines and...EMPTY! Everything was gone, All the pretty fabric and was gone! What the hell!? Why is my favorite craft store empty! I mean, how am I suppose to make that costume without fabric!_

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh, we had a sale earlier." A sale clerk said as she approaches us. "But we do have a couple more fabric on sale."

 _The lady leads Alya and I to the corner of the room, past the empty fabrics to hangers to the back where the animal fabric was. Oh my god, out of all the stuff here, the animal fabric is the one to remain! As the lady leaves us I could feel my left eye twitching in annoyance. I knew Chloe was behind this, no way there would be a sale without me knowing, I am part of the premium club dammit!_

"Wow, Chloe works fast." Alya said before pulling at a zebra pattern. "How about this?"

"Gag me." _I growled as I looked through the patterns. I was never a fan of animal skin patterns. I felt its been overused since the B.C. years._

"Okay, I need to find something..." _I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and raised my hand in the air. I then shake it violently before pointing at something. Opening my eyes, I see that I pointing a **red fabric with black dots.**_

"Ladybug it is then." _I muttered under my breath as I approached the fabric. Grabbing the silky fabric, I yank a bunch of it to my body before having it measured then cut. I need to rethink my designs now since I have this fabric, the whole goddess look I was going for won't work. I needed to think of something, the thing is in 15 hours! Then like an open bag of marbles that slowly descended down a fleet of stairs, I got an idea._

* * *

 **Kikkie: The song is Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada, I do not own any rights to the song or any other's I will be using in this fanfic. Even though I say the characters wrote the songs, in reality they were written by other people. I am good at writing stories, not songs...sadly.**


	3. Everything is going to fast!

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Alya asked me. It was nearly time for that thing to happen and we were already halfway to the Akuma. Alya took her mom's car while she was sleeping. Now driving down the highway into the unknown in the pitch black darkness, something in my mind at the time should have said this is weird and wrong. But, I was not a thinker at the time.

"I go in, perform, get money, get out!" I said.

"And you're going to be wearing THAT?" She said. I nod my head as I looked down at what I was wearing. My god, I am blushing at the thought as we speak when I remembered this. The drive there was long, but we made it. I had told my parents that I was spending the night at Alya, which was half true. I did, then we snuck out since her parents are heavy sleepers. No serious, an earthquake could happen and they wouldn't wake up. So when left the car, I nearly felt my spirit leave my body. This place is not what I expected, then again, I wasn't expecting much.

A large building with purple butterflies lights shining on its black painted walls. A two-door entrance with a sign that read: AKUMA. In big bold purple letters. All around were two types of people, high Richie looking men in suits while their young woman wore diamonds and cocktail dresses. It looked so fancy, and I was here in a ladybug leotard that made my ass looked like a bubble but that was hidden under black stockings. Alya slams her car door as she walks up next to me.

"Wow, I can smell bullshit left to right here." Alya said as she gives me my back. "Good luck girl, and remember if you want to leave, I am a call away!"

"Right!" I told her before we went our separate ways. I was instructed, when I signed up for this online, to go to the back of the dressing rooms. Doing so, I tried to avoid the staring eyes of the rich people waiting outside to do god knows what. All of them made snickering sounds at me as I head to the back. I knew I wasn't part of their group, and I didn't care! Get the money and get out, that what mattered! So, when I found my way to the back, I found a man sitting in front of a silver door that had the words DRESSING ROOM on it. I approached the man and said:

"Hi! I am performing tonight!" I said with a smile on my face. The man stands up from his chair…and wow! He is a tall person!

"Performance number please?" He asked, his voice sounded like a frog choking on its own ego. I pulled out my phone and showed him the confirmation I got in an email when I signed up. Scanning the screen, he nods his head to me before opening the door to let me into a dressing room of some sort. A BUNCH of men and women either naked, half naked or dressed beyond that of even my common sense were in this room. All screaming, running around or practicing their singing. They all looked like professions, and here I was in the last minute outfit I had to pull out my ass just for tonight.

I was wearing a ladybug print leotard with my mother's red pumps she barely wore when she was younger. The top part was strapless with a black ribbon that was tied under my breast that hanged. Wearing black stocking on my legs and ladybug printed gloves that went above my elbow. I felt a very cold in this outfit, especially with the painted ladybug mask on my face. I didn't have enough cloth to make a mask, so I just drew on my face, the dots matched perfectly with the outfit.

"Oh my god! It's a noob everyone!" A woman…or man. I am so sorry but I could not tell this person gender, they looked like a drag queen, the problem is I could never tell the difference. Soon after a bunch of eyes were on me, making mine widen in fear as they stand to their feet and approached me. One in a sparkly dress opens her/his mouth to say:

"Well looky here, little ladybug came strolling into a spider's web." The woman/man said. I am not trying to offend, I honestly didn't know the gender. "Coming up in here like you own the damn place."

"I bet you she got her outfit from goodwill!" A woman shouted, it amazed me, I was only in here for two seconds and I was already being bullied.

"Okay, humiliate the newcomer, I get it!" I said. I was trying to laugh these people off and be on my way, but something was telling me it was not going to end that easily.

"Girl listen here!" One of them started as they approached me. This one looked like a burlesque dancer, I must say her legs looked amazing. "Aint nobody going to be playing with you, so listen up! If you even think you can come on here and take miss fox's title, bitch you better be thinking again."

"Who?" I asked, the next second the whole room goes silent. I feel like I am in church and I sneezed during prayer.

"Oh my god…" A man responded. "She hasn't even heard about the queen!"

"Am I missing something?" I asked. One of these people were about to say something, but was stopped when a red-haired female enters the room to shout out:

"Calm down Uniqua!" The red-haired woman shouted as she walks in between the two of us. "Or else I will throw you out this building."

"But she-NO BUTS!" The red-haired woman shouted. She then turns her attention to the other's and shouted: "We go on in five, the cherry starts first!"

"Cherry?" I asked.

"Yes honey, the newcomers always go first." The woman responded, she didn't even bother to look at me. "We like to single out the talent from the none talent. You're first because you came late, so enjoy."

She said before walking out, oh my god. I am up already?! I need time to prepare! I need time to memorize the lyrics! Oh crap, I think Alya was right! I can't do this! I need to get out of here! At that second, I was too scared to even leave! So in a scurry, I walked towards the nearest door I could find, which lead to the stage where the tortures magic were to begins. Dropping my bag to the ground, I walked over to red curtain to peek at the audience that was on the other side.

"Holy shit!" I thought to myself, I saw hundreds of people sitting at tables of gold. Drinking, talking, eating and possible foundling with the help. I saw so many laws being broken in one night here then I have more of my life!

"I can't do this." I muttered to myself. Turning my body back to the door, I run walk to my bag and picked it up, reaching for the knob, the door swung open with two green eyes staring down at me. It was a male with black hair and a black suit.

"Oh, you're the cherry." He said to me. My eyes widen to the size of plates at this moment. I could die right now and not even find any fault but my own. I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to go home! Alya was right!

"You're up in a minute, have something to give me?" He asked me. I was staring into those green eyes for a second before realizing the question. I reached into my cleavage and gave him Nino's flash drive.

"Track 8." I told him. Let the chaos begin because I knew in my heart that I was never going to be able to walk , this was happening so fast! Extremely fast! Like, can't wrap my brain around fast, holy crap! The curtains are opening!

* * *

Kikkie: XD


	4. Performing and running

Like a bird staring up at a cat that was raising its par to slice it down into his food, I stared there as a bird as the crowd prepares their claws to tear into my skin.

The curtains were up and all eyes were on me. The problem, my music wasn't playing and I could hear the whispers of the crowd. Oh my god, I feel like puking my guts out!

"Why isn't the music working!?" That woman with the red hair shouted at the man with the green eyes. "You have one job to do! Why do manage to fuck it up Plagg!?"

"I am trying to fix it!" Plagg shouted at the woman with red hair.

"Oh my god! Hawk Moth is watching us!" The woman shouted. Wait a minute, Hawk Moth is here!? I practically twist my head left to right as I try to spot the man that owns this nightclub. Only to come up short when all I saw were people in the mask just like I was.

"Got it!" Plagg shouted before playing...THE WRONG TRACK!

"Th-that's track seven!" I shouted. The black haired male types away at the computer he was at for a bit before playing another wrong track. After shuffling through many songs, I place my hand on my face and sigh. "FUCK! STOP!"

I shouted, making his green eyes stare at me in fear. I might had scared him a bit but I at least made the room quite, oh man. If I get out of this alive, I promise to be smarter in the future. The room becomes silent again as all eye's turned on me. I guess I'll just wing it, I am not 100% sure that I will get anything now since I don't have music. But fuck it, I did not rampage through my old songbook just to quit now! I cough a little to clear my voice before letting out words of...well I don't know. I made this song when I was just starting the music and dance club.

 ** _I don't know what I am searching for._**

 ** _Seeing different life's, my life so small..._**

 _I made this song when I_ _was_ _in freshman year and going through an emo faze, don't judge me!_

 ** _Where you going, Why'd you left?_**

 ** _And to leave to keep you here to keep you here._**

 ** _I call your name in holy skies..._**

 _And I think I was going through a religious phase as well. What the hell was wrong with me in freshman year._

 ** _And then paint your face is selfish ends_**

 ** _All that we've been through this life_**

 ** _When will life come back again? Come back again!_**

 ** _Soon I'll be ready to go…_**

 _Oh yea, it was Chloe! She made my life a living breathing hell!_

 ** _To meet you there!_**

 ** _You had to leave as far away, but the magic remains._**

 ** _I'm drowning in thousands of tears_**

 ** _I feel your light but I have no fears!_**

 ** _No distance there to separate,_**

 ** _No wall nor gate_**

 ** _I'm drowning in millions of tears!_**

 ** _Cause I feel your light but I have no…fears._**

And as the cat swings its claws down, the music plays, on the wrong track! AGAIN! Caught off guard, I looked over to Plagg and crossed my arms, how the hell is he...what was he? If he was a DJ he would suck at his job. But he didn't look like one honestly, he was too...gangster bodyguard looking. Wow, I am watching way too many movies to be stereotyping people like this.

"CONTINUE!"

A voice shouted from the crowd, it didn't sound like Alya's though. Wait, where was she!? I hope she's not trying to get in trouble by sneaking in the back or something. Oh my god, I was lost in thought right now. I couldn't even remember where I stopped in the song.

"PLEASE!"

The voice shouted again, but my head was too in a loop to figure out where I was and what I was doing. Especially with the music shuffling and playing at random. I couldn't handle it. Walking off stage, I quickly walked over to the man with green eyes and grabbed Nino's flash drive before walking to the backstage. Grabbing my back, I ignored the calls of the other's and head straight to the back of the building. Once outside, I begin to take deep breathes, this was not part of the plan.

"Fuck me..." I muttered under my breath. It didn't take long for Alya to find me. Like everyone in this shit hole, she wore a purple mask with her press suite.

"Are you okay!" Alya asked.

"I feel sick, can we go home? I think I made a horrible mistake.

"Yea...A HORRIFIC MISTAKE!" Alya shouted at me before shoving a piece of paper into my face. Without hesitation, I grabbed the paper from her hand to see a check.

"What?" I asked.

"Yea, Hawk Moth enjoyed your performance! He said you have talent and he wants you to come back! He even gave you an extra 5 grand! Oh my god Mari!" Alya shouted. "Plus I have to say, you were an amazing girl! Just how you took charge like that was amazing!"

"Can we go?" I asked, I wanted to go home. I didn't care about the money, I just wanted to go home!

"Uh, sure." Alya said. Like before, it didn't take long to get home. That was after we went to a 24-hour check exchange, and boy! Their faces were amazing. Long story short, we were able to get the cash in hundred dollar bills, I gave Alya her share, I took mine and deposited into my savings account the second morning it. I deposited seven times, I didn't need the feds on my butt. If you do it in small exchanged at different times they don't expect a thing. Anyway, after doing all that, I head over to school to gaze at my future husband. Only for my nightmares to come to life and surround me.

The second I walked into class, I heard my voice everywhere. Everyone was on their phone's with either earphone in their ears, a loud speakerphone or just plan in general listening to music. My voice was everywhere, everyone was watching my performance, putting it in loop! Watching it as if it was the hottest thing on View-Tube!

"Marinette!" Alya shouted before running over to our desk. Setting her bookbag on top of the table, she looks at me and said:

"Your number one on view-tube right now!" Alya said, in a state of panic, I put my index finger to my lips to quite her. I didn't need people asking me why I was at the nightclub, let alone hear me sing.

"Sorry." Alya said.

"Who posted the video!?" I whispered loudly.

"Hawk Moth!" Alya whispered loudly back before she pulled out her cell phone. She turns it on, within a second she was the video. "I am looking for the Miraculous Ladybug, a woman with the voice of an angel. If you see her or known her identity, come to the Akuma."

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"And there's more! Chat Noir posted on his twitter and Instagram! He said this: My heart has been stolen by a ladybug. Her hair blends with the blue sky of midnight, her eyes shine when the sky meets the sun and her voice rains golden droplets of love and beauty. Please come back to me, my lady!"

"Oh my god..." I muttered. "I just wanted the money, not his heart."

"Girl, we're not done yet."

"What do you mean we're not done!?"

"The mayor posted something on the town's facebook." Alya said, my god. I would never have guessed he had a facebook...now that I think about it. Why does Chat Noir and Hawk Moth have their own social media accounts, aren't they criminals!?

"What's it say?" I asked.

"To the mysteries girl known as Ladybug..." Alya started. "You have disrespected our great beautiful city by participating in this vile act of sing in a club of sin. I hereby demand any info on the identity on Ladybug so that she will pay for her crimes."

"I hate my life." I muttered before throwing my bottom to my seat. "It is over, I ruined my life for money."

"But no one knows who you are, so your fine." Alya said to me, which gave me hope, if it wasn't for the next thing that happened:

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHUNG!"

The principle was calling me over the speak-OH SHIT CHLOE! I FORGOT SHE SAW THE POSTER!

"Fuck..."

* * *

Kikkie: XD


	5. This is a bunch of BULL SHT!

_My life is over..." I muttered under my breath as all eyes turn to me. The principal wanted to see me and I know why! Chloe told on me, she told that man about the poster. Oh my god, I should have listened to Alya! Why was I so stupid! As I entered the principle's office, I gasped! I gasped in relief, it was just Gabriel and Adrien...and Chloe._

"Sit." _The principal ordered me. I nod my head before taking a seat next to the blonde that had her nose up in the air. Looking as snobby as ever._

"So, you both paid the entrance fee for the contest, I wanted to talk to you about the preparation that will be coming up." _The man said, oh my god. I can feel my heart rate slow down a bit as my body calms down._

"Quick question." Chloe started before looking over at me. "How did a baker's daughter get 5,000 dollars overnight?"

"It's called college saving." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You took 5,000 dollars from your college savings?!" Adrien asked in shock. "Mari that's crazy! There's not a 100% guarantee your going to win! You should have kept that money and let me pay for you."

"It's okay!" I said. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Pride's not cute Marinette." Chloe muttered.

"Enough." Gabriel growled at us. Making the room become quite. "I need you two to make three sets of clothes. A cocktail dress, a bathing suit and one of your choice. You have by the end of the week to give me what I want."

"The end of the week!?" I asked. "I can't make those things in four days!"

"Awww, in the kitchen for a second and she's already feeling the heat." _Chloe said with a smirk. As a fashion designer, making clothes isn't a one day job! I need to buy the materials, get measurements for the models, come up with the designs, buy the needles and thread I need to make the clothes. It's not a one-day thing!_

"Then you shouldn't have signed up for it." _Gabriel said to me. At that second, I could feel my heart sank a little. Not even an ounce of kind words._

"I told her the same thing." _Chloe chuckled at me, I swear if I could punch her I would._

"My son will give you two the instruction packet, don't disappoint me." _Gabriel said before leaving the room in a hurry. He seemed upset about something._

"Since you guys...uh...girls will be busy, my dad has talked to the principle about you two leaving school earlier. He made this an extra credit thing." _Adrien said before he handed us the packets. It was thick and it worried me_. "Good luck you two!"

"Thanks Adrien!" Chloe shouted as she stood up from her seat. "But I don't need luck, so Mari can take mine. She is going to need it."

"Bitch..." _I thought to myself as I rose from my seat. This woman was going to drive me nuts! But I will show her, I will make the BEST three outfits there is! And then I will that internship and be with Adrien and my hero Gabriel! I can't wait, but for now, I need to think of what to make._

"Oh yea, tomorrow we will bring in the models, meet me in the school's studio after lunch to pick who you want."

"Okay!" _I said before leaving the room. I was so proud of myself, I didn't stutter and I knew deep down inside that I was going to win. Now, to think of a design! After the little meeting, I left school in search of inspiration, instead, I got nothing. Completly nothing! What am I going to do!? What can I make that matches a cocktail dress and a bathing suit? And like the cold breeze that gently blew across the park, the idea sprung into my head._

"Akuma." _I said to myself. That place was filled with colorful...mean, but color people! Plus, a cocktail dress for the ladies, bikini's for the servants...and costume for the singers. Oh my god, I am so going to win this and get that internship. But should I really make a fashion line of Akuma? The mayor hates The Akuma...YES! Forget Akuma, my think is going to be called The Rebels! See, the park does give me ideas._

* * *

(The next day)

 _Today's it! I was standing in the doorway of the school's fashion studio. There were 14 models, various fabric, and Adrien. Oh Adrien! I had my sketches done, my brain on full alert and I was ready to impress Mr. Agreste! And the Mayor...what was he doing here?_

"Daddy!" _Chloe shouted before tackling her father into a hug. The big man smiles as he nods his head and hugs his daughter back. Slowly tip-toeing to Adrien, I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turns his body around and looks at me. At first, I couldn't find myself in his green eyes, but a few seconds later I found myself and asked:_

"Why is the Mayor?" I asked.

"Oh, he's sponsoring this with my dad." Adrien responded. "You know, good role models and all that good crap."

"Ah shit!" _I growled under my breath before walking away from Adrien. What I had planned was actually a slap on everything Mayor enforced in Paris. But that didn't stop me, I was going to present this thing and no one was going to stop me! Beside's, Gabriel is hosting this thing, not him._

"Who's first?" _Gabriel asked the two of us, I was going to open my mouth, but I was stopped by Chloe._

"I will!" _Chloe shouted as she hands Gabriel and her father her sketches. She then hands extra to Adrien but not me. Even though the instruction said to make enough copies for everyone. I made ten sets just in case of this._

"Oh sorry Mari, I forgot you were apart of this." _Chloe said in a mocking tone of voice. I hate her._

"It's fine, she can share with me!" _Adrien said. If I could turn my eyes into hearts I would because my heart is pounding so hard right now. Especially when our shoulders touched when he got close to me. Oh my gosh, I want to scream to the heavens!_

"Whatever." _Chloe spoke before standing in the middle of the room. Adrien moves the pages so that we could see her first design._ "My line will be about beauty. What a girl want's in the world, while trying not to look like a slut."

 _WOW..._

"Now, The cocktail dress is a prom-like dress with a turtleneck and..." _I was lost for though after that. Chloe clothes looked dull and boring! I mean, sure they were nice, but...what girl want's to wear silk pants with a prom design cocktail dress!? Maybe a few but not a lot. Then her bathing suit was a one piece that just had a skirt on the bottom. It was very basic and just plain weird. I looked over to Gabriel to see if he was interested, to my surprise, he looked like he was falling asleep. Thank god, I thought I was just being a bitch here._

"And there you have it!" Chloe said. "Beauty! Whatever girl hope's to achieve!"

"Oh my god." _Gabriel said quickly before clapping for Chloe. Adrien and I follow after._

"My baby girl! A fashion designer!" The mayor spoke. "Your work alone is an inspiration to us all!"

"Sure..." Adrien muttered under his breath. "So, your up Mari!"

"Oh right!" _I said as I stood up from my seat next to Adrien. That was a lovely ten minutes being squished next to him! But out of that bubble! I stood up in front of the group. I then take a deep breath before walking over to everyone to distribute my designs._

"My line will be called...Rebels! Not to be confused with the Rebels from Star Wars!" I said. "Paris today has so many rules on us teens. No texting in church or restaurants, all phone's must have a plan of a 2,000-word text message, girls can't wear mini skirts or guys can't have pierced. My line will bring out the inner rebel in everyone, with everything against the dress-codes we must obey. Black and dark burgundy mini cocktail dresses that show off legs with a slit over the chest. Revealing cleavage, and the dress will be stretch for the girls with curves! Then for the bathing suit, we have-STOP!"

 _I closed my mouth and turned my attention to the chubby man rising from his seat. He did not look too happy, in fact, he looked like an upset father about to beat his child with a belt._

"Young lady..." The man started. "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life."

 _I guess he didn't live through the 60's._

"It's a fantasy." I said.

"Do you honestly think the good people of Paris want their children to walk around in this filth!?" _He shouted at me before throwing my packet to the ground. I felt insulted, like kicking him in the dick insulted_. "It's enough they become obsessed with that stupid Ladybug girl! She's everywhere now and I can't get rid of her!"

"Do you think the child of Paris enjoy walking around the street's of an 80 degree Paris while wearing sleeve's because it's a crime to wear sleeveless?" _I asked. Why, that was a breath taker! I had to take a breath in order to regain myself._ "Also, your afraid of a girl in a ladybug costume?"

"You will not be in this show!" _The man shouted at me. He must have taken my last comment to heart..._

"Wait, what!?" I asked.

"You heard me, I am pondering this for Gabriel, but I refuse to have your...your...YOUR FILTH IN MY STREETS!" _He shouted, my god he was as bad as his daughter._

"But I paid!" I shouted. "I deserved to be in the show!"

"You should have thought of that before creating this garbage!" He shouted at me.

"She is garbage daddy, she even tried to work at the Akuma!" _Chloe said, if this fat tube of goo wasn't in front of me, I'd jump her and snap her neck._

"The Akuma?" Adrien asked me.

"Please, like I could go there!" _I said. I was trying to play it cool, I would not want to be thrown into jail._ "I'll admit the Akuma gave me the idea for the line, but I would NEVER go there. I don't even know how to drive!"

"That is true." _Adrien muttered under his breath._

"Look, you are not going to be in the fashion show. Good day!" _The Mayor said to me before leaving the area. Gabriel stands to his feet and chases after the man as Chloe chuckles at me._

"Wow, you couldn't even past step one! I hope you enjoy your summer here working in your parent's bakery!" She said with a chuckle. "It will be a start to your life!"

 _And with that, I grabbed my things and ran out the room quicker than my brain can process a plan to get at Chloe. But nothing came, I was too heartbroken and annoyed to do anything. Not even hear my precious angel shout my name in worriment as I ran. How could he do this to me!? It was just a cloth line show! He could have told me to do something else but no! He kicked me out! That fucking jerk! Ugh, he and his daughter are such jerks! Prancing around on a pile of money that we Parisians paid them! Ugh! I just wish I could get back at them for everything they did!_

 _ **You had to leave as far away...**_

 _Wait a minute? It was my voice, I looked over my shoulder to see two teens on their phone's. Watching me perform at the Akuma. No, watching Ladybug perform at the Akuma. Huh...Akuma... Ladybug is the newest thing my generation is watching. And it's ticking the Mayor off. I wonder if another performance will grind his gears...especially one of a fashion show?_

* * *

Kikkie: Marinette has a plan :)

Also, I forgot to say what song Mari sang at the Akuma. She sang _**Silent Distance by Clara Hill**_


	6. UGH!

"You can't be serious!?" _Alya asked me as I throw my Ladybug fabric under my desk as I drew my next outfit for her._

"I am, this Friday I will be attending the Akuma." I said. "I will be damned if Chloe gets one ounce of attention that day."

"Online say's the Akuma is closed this Friday due to remodeling." Alya said. Forcing me to turn my head to her.

"Oh god dammit!" I growled. "Ugh, they are probably going that fashion show. Ugh, 5,000 dollars down the drain like that! It's so fucking cruel!"

"That's how it is, Chloe get's everything." Alya said.

"Well it's not fair, she get's everything while we work our asses off to get at least 1% of what she already has!" I shouted. "And then she rubs it in our faces with that awful smiling face of her's. I wish I could punch her lights out!"

"We all do!?" Alya shouted. "But we live in a world where if we make one mistake, everything is taken away. Like your chance at an internship with Gabriel."

"Ugh, now she gets to spend the summer with Adrien! Ugh!" I shouted as my hands fly to my head. "I just want one thing good to happen in my life."

* * *

(The next day)

 _I felt really annoyed coming to school. And it wasn't because I had a test or that it was raining, it was because that slick she-devil was walking around with her nose in the air as he father walks into the classroom. Oh my god, please tell me he is not here for the reason I think he is here._

"Today I am here to discuss with you the value of self-control. The values of listening to your elders and not falling into a world of sin and filth." _He shouted, oh god he was doing what I thought he was going to do._ "Today, we also talk why it is bad to be a sinner. Especially the way some dress and make dresses."

 _He pulls out my packet! He was going to use my clothing line as an example!? Oh hell no! I refuse! In anger I stood up from my seat and shouted:_

"PUT MY FUCKING PACKET DOWN HYPOCRITICAL ASSHOLE!" _I shouted. Gasps could be heard from all around the classroom at my words. I was so mad that heaven and hell would see the rain of pain today!_

"MARINETTE!" My teacher shouted. "Sit down this instant!"

"That's my packet! Those are my designs! You will not use my work to make a point!"

"SIT DOWN!" The teacher shouted at me.

"Enough!" The mayor shouted at both of us.

"My god Mari, your so insulting." Chloe growled at me.

"I demand you put my designs down. It's enough that I can't be in the show, but you ridicule my work is far enough!" I shouted.

"Listen here young lady..." The mayor started. "Little girl's should be seen, not heard. The only time they should speak is when spoken too...or sucking. You are no exception to this rule. Now, I suggest you sit down and be quiet."

"I am not your daughter, or wife!" I growled back at him.

"GET OUT!" _My teacher shouted at me. In haste, I grabbed my things and marched straight out of that class. As I leave through the door, I heard him muttered words that nearly made me puke:_

"What an insolent cunt." _He muttered. Insolent Cunt huh? Well then, he's gonna see what sort of Cunt I be, starting with the great and powerful Chat Noir. He has done a fine job of pissing Chloe off. Knowing him, he would gladly do it again if I...convince him too._

 _The second I got home, I went straight up to my room and put on the costume I wore to the Akuma. My door was locked of course...my floor door in case your wondering. Full dress, I started taking...ugh, vulgar pictures of me doing duck face, V-finger with tongue face and a lot of cleavages. I felt so disgusted with myself when I saw the pictures in the end._

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." I thought out loud. "Maybe I should think of a different way to get at those two. Yea, a more simple and nice way..."

 _So I decided not to go with my crazy plan. I was having second thoughts and I thought that ruining my life by playing with fire was dumb. So instead, I decided to let it go and go on with my life. And oh boy, the next thing to happen really grind my gears..._

"MARINETTE!" My mother shouted from downstairs. "WOULD YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!"

"OKAY!" _I shouted back. Heading downstairs, I walked into the living room to find the mayor sitting on my couch having tea with my parents._

"Oh goddamit..." I muttered under my breath.

"Mari, the mayor is here to inform us that you cursed him out in class." My mother said, she was not too happy.

"I did, he kicked me off the fashion show because he didn't like my clothes that I was going design. He then brought it to class to make a point to my classmates."

"As an example." The mayor spoke.

"He also told me that girls should be seen, not heard. And also said something about sucking...if you know what I mean." I said. _My mother turns her head to look at the chubby man._

"Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, but she was being rude." The man responded.

"I understand that, but you don't say that to my daughter! I do not care how upset she makes you. To say that is insulting to the many women who worked for civil rights here."

"Yea!" I shouted.

"Marinette you're grounded!" _My mom shouted at me. Making me gasp as the color of my skin faded._

"But..."

"You shouted at our Mayor, your grounded! End of story, no TV, Video Games or even casual walks with your friends."

"But mom!"

"No buts!" She shouted. "Now go to your room!"

"Fine..." _I muttered. There was no point in arguing with her, so I just turn to leave, but was stopped when I heard:_

"Wait!" _The Mayor shouted at me, making me look over my shoulder._ "I have one more thing to say before I leave your lovely home."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay away from Adrien, my daughter doesn't like the fact that you're hanging out with her boyfriend all the time."

"WHAT!?" _I shouted! Adrien and Chloe are dating!? No, that can't be! They don't even look like a couple...in all honesty they look like siblings._

"Yes, they have been going out for a month now. But sadly Adrien is not fully committed to my sweet girl yet because he waste's his times on you. He know's about your feelings for him. Adrien is such a sweet boy, he couldn't come to tell you his feels for you. Marinette, he thinks your annoying. He also thinks that stuttering thing you do is laughable."

"Your lying." I growled.

"It's the truth, he will tell you tomorrow." _The mayor spoke. I hated him, and there is no way Adrien thinks cruelly of me...does he? No! Adrien would have told me since freshman year that he disliked me! I'll ask him tomorrow._

(The next day)

"I'm sorry Marinette..."

 _He says to me. I didn't really feel like explaining how we got to the courtyard and how I am asking him if he dislike's me or not. I just skipped...right to the tears. I skipped to the part if he dislikes me or not? To my surprise, the Mayor wasn't wrong about him._

"You do hate me." I spoke.

"It's not like that!" Adrien tell's me. "I just...I can't see you like I use to anymore. Chloe get's mad, and...she's...uh..."

"Your girlfriend." I said, making him respond.

"I don't hate you, but I can't be near you guys anymore because it's affecting my relationshi...sion...I..." _He was lost for words. And in my heart I wish I saw it at the time, but I didn't. I was to filled up with rage and sadness that I started to shout out cruel things to him._

"Your all the same..." I muttered as tears fall down my cheeks. "Rich and snobby that looks down at us common folk like were nothing but ants."

"No!" He spoke.

"Oh shut up Adrien! I see through your sweet and nice act! You're just like Chloe! I wouldn't be surprised if you and her have a fucking mean girl's book about all your classmates!" I shouted, I feel eyes looking at me as I yelled at Adrien. "You two deserve each other!"

"Mari calm down!"

"No fuck you!" _I shouted. I turned around to leave only to be grabbed by the wrist._

"Marinette you need to calm down!" _Adrien shouted at me. His word did not make it to my ear. In pure anger, I turned around and kicked him in the groin. I saw those blond locks fall to the ground as he groans in pain. I walked straight to into the girl's bathroom and broke down into tears. I can't believe this! That jerk lied to me! That fucking...cock...dick...using...ASSHOLE! Ugh! I was so mad, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and begin to search the web. I first went straight to Goodo, created a fake email account before going to both facebook and twitter to make accounts for Ladybug. I have had it! These rich snooby assholes are going to get it! What I didn't realize at the time, was that I started a war that shouldn't have been started._

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you all for your reviews and supports. Writing this story is so relaxing. Although I apologies for the cursing. Since this is a T story I try not to go to far in this. If I did, I apologies.


	7. Meeting the gang

**Kikkie: This chapter is a little bit mature. You have been warned.**

* * *

 _I made many mistakes. Both big and small. But this one was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life! I contacted Hawk Moth through social media. He responded without a second to waste. I told him I wanted to meet both him and his son as soon as I got there. He agreed and even offered me a Guber. Which I also agreed to. When the sun went down and my parents fell asleep, I climbed down the fire escape that was on the side of my home. Once on the ground, I found the Uber Hawk Moth had ordered for me. TO my surprise, it was that big guy I met at the club who was guarding the back entrance._

"You the bug?" He asked.

"Ladybug." _I responded. He walks over to the back seat of the car and opened the door for me. Giving me a clear glimpse of the luxury leather seats and treats in the car._

"Get in." _He said. In fear of being eaten, I crawled straight into the car. Once the door's closed and the car started to move, I begin to strip away my clothes and changed into the Ladybug. The inside had a dim lighting and the window was black platted, so I hardly doubt anyone could see me. Once Marinette was stripped and gone, reached into my bag and pulled out a masquerade mask, a Ladybug Mask that I made not to long ago. With red paint, black dots and a velvet outer line, a black feather on one end with a red on the other. I sewed in a red ribbon to be the holder. Tieing it to my face, I take a deep breath in before letting a loud one out. I feel so nervous!_

"We are here." _The man spoke, I nod my head before opening the door to see a pair of green eyes staring down at me. And it was not that Plagg guy either._

"Hello my lady." _He said to me. standing in the doorway of the car, he smiles down at me._

"Hi..." _I spoke. Those eyes, they were that of cat's eyes. They were so hypnotizing I could feel my heart beating at the sight. I didn't even lose contact when I got out of the car and into my feet._

"You must be the great Ladybug, it's an honor to meet you." He said before offering me a hand. "Come, my father would love to have a word with you."

"Sure..." _I spoke before taking his hand. Slowly, he leads me through the Akuma. Passing the many rich people that were smoking, drinking, gambling and doing sexual things to each other. No wonder the club is illegal to go to. I feel like I was being given a tour, at the same time, I felt that I was being shown off by this guy. Wrapped in black leather with only his gold hair and green eyes for color. Chat seemed to be a very handsome well-built guy, sort of like Adrien now that I think about it. Ugh, Adrien, the mere name made me want to puke the letters of his name out of my vocabulary._

"Were here." _He spoke. His voice sounds like smooth jazz with a small hint of rock, for some weird reason._

 _My eyes widen to a wooden study like design. With wooden floors, walls that had pictures and cabinets that held books, and a couple of windows. The main man himself sat at a wood desk that was painted different colors of purple to match the couch and chairs that were positioned in front of his desk. On top of his desk were files, a computer, bags of weed and piles of money with a couple of gems as well. Behind him was the two I saw last time I was here, Plagg and that red-haired woman with a purple haired male sitting on the couch of the left side. I felt like I was in a mobster movie, especially since Hawk Moth was wearing a mask. Would it be insulting to tell him that purple suite does not look good on him...I think I will keep that comment to myself._

"So..." Hawk Moth started. "You're the infamous Ladybug I have been hearing about."

"That's me!" I said.

"The one night I don't come, and my club becomes the center of attention once again thanks to this miraculous voice from an unknown angel." Hawk Moth said. "And here she is at my doorstep. Why I may ask?"

"I...uh...well...it's complicated." I said.

"Try me." He said.

"Well, let's just say the Mayor and I are having a bit of conflict." I said. "He want's to ruin my life because I don't follow his agenda when it comes to being a citizen of Paris."

"Oh?" Hawk Moth said. "Funny, I met a girl not too long ago with the same attitude that you have."

"What he do to you?" Chat asked me.

"Well, first he diminished my work in front of a man I look up to. Then he tried to present my work in my class to make it look like filth. Afterwards, he came to my home and got me grounded. Oh, and did I forget to mention he told me that I shouldn't use my mouth unless it's for eating or sucking. The man is a disgusting pig that runs this city and I for one want it to stop...or at least piss him off!"

"I like you." Chat said with a smile. "Can we keep her!?"

"I am not a toy." I said.

"Your arent, but you will be our shining star next to Chat." Hawk Moth said. "I want you and Chat to do something for me, a little job to show that you are one of us and not a mayor spy."

"Okay." I said.

"This Friday is a fashion show that Chat school is having."

"Oh, what school do you go too?" I asked.

"Collège Françoise Dupont." Chat responded.

"Oh shit..." I thought.

"What school do you go to?" He asked me.

"The same one." _I said. Holy crap! Why did I tell him?! I should have given him another answer!_

"Nice!" _He said. Good thing he didn't ask what class I go to, that would be a mess._

"So you know the school."

"What fashion show is happening? I didn't get any info?" _I said. I was trying to play it safe here. If Chat went to my school then that means he might know me. Best to keep a **LOW** profile...yea..._

"An associates of mine has informed me that his contest was jacked by the mayor and he is very upset about it." Hawk Moth said, is he talking about Gabriel? "He tells me he lost a talented artist, so now he want's revenge. He will pay a hefty sum of money for it if we crash it."

"How do we crash it?"

"By having our new star make another appearance." I asked.

"By making an appearance in the City itself, during daytime."

"Your joking?" I asked.

"No, I am not." He said. "I want to give that chubby man a message myself. And I need your help to do it."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause you're a diamond in a land of shit. The mayor HATE'S you while other's adore you. I am going to use you till that fat piece of shit admits to the sins he has done to us." Hawk Moth said. "Till then, I want you to perform tonight. We have a large crowd in tonight."

"You want me to perform tonight?" I asked in shock. I am not sure I was in a singing mood.

"I will pay you 10,000." He said to me.

"Well...I did have a song I was writing as a fuck you to the mayor..." I said. "But I don't want to add fuel to the fire just yet."

"20,000, plus a little interview for that girl in purple you came here with." _Hawk MOth said to me. Oh shit! He knew about Alya! Great, now I had to do it, Alya would kill me if I didn't get her an interview with these people!_

"DEAL!" I shouted. Seriously, Alya rage was worse than mine, she could tear a person a new hole just by looking at them, I did not want to be on her bad side. But that was just an excuse I used when I did this. I could have explained to Alya why it was a bad idea to sing those word... but I didn't. Instead, I took the money and went on to sing those words on stage in front of every gazing eye's upon me as I stood on stage. With a fake smile on my face, I smiled and said:

"I am so honored to be here today! You all glad to see me back?" _I asked, and the crowd went wild. My god, I felt so happy...at the same time sick. I wonder why. Oh yeah, its because I am possibly going to curse the mayor out. Opening my mouth, I took a breath and started to sing...only to be stopped by Chat grabbing the mic from my hand._

"Aww, you thought this was a sweet cute song today?" Chat asked. "I hereby call an insult match."

"A what?" I asked. Please tell me to the heaven's this is not what I think it is...

"Awww, buggy never _Paw_ -entrance an insult battle?" _He asked, did he just make a cat pun?_ "Here's how is..." He sang in a funny tune. "Insults, banging, hep, crack fanging, all the great insults. Welcome to our world pure, the anger we love the most. If you want to survive here, you better play along. Or my daddy will find a new puss to play the role."

"Oh!" I said. "It's sort of a rap battle, I get it."

 _I took the mic from Chat hand's before saying:_

"I'm cute and sweet! I shit gold things! I always make my mark. But when it come's too arrogant cunt's, I never play that part!" _I said before handing the mic back to Chat, he looks at me with a confused expression._

"Not much of an insult, but great rhyming." Chat said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I'm just getting warmed up." _I said. This made the cat himself chuckle before opening his mouth to sing:_

"She can rhyme! Maybe grind but can she really zing? You talk a lot, you sing a lot, but are you really mean?"

 _I am starting to like Chat, his rhyme's aren't that bad to be honest. When I took the mic I immediately sang:_

"My hair is blue, my eyes are blue, my heart is made of gold. I work and play, while slaving away at the things we love the most. But if you can't see these things for me, Why do you even care? Are you weak? Are you bleak? Or maybe you're just scared?"

 _I am so having fun! I just pulled that one out my ass! I felt like chuckling when I gave Chat the Mic, he looked pissed. But he was smiling...so...he was happy. Once the mic was in his hand, he walks up to me and wraps an arm around my waist. Holding me close to him:_

"In all honesty, I truly can't believe, No one has called you a bitch!I am the prince of this world, The black cat of pleasure. The one that fuck's you nich! So your gonna see the one who bleeds is going to be you, so you better watch out, because I am going to have my do."

 _Wow...maybe my last rap was too harsh because the energy I was feeling from him was both scary...and hot. Yanking the mic from his hand, I gently push him off my body before turning around. Bending over, I...oh boy...I began to wiggle my butt against his groin. Wow, I even feel my cheeks turning red at my word before singing:_

"Oh! So you're a dirty boy, A nasty boy, a little fucking hoe, you might have claw's and be six feet tall, but your nothing but a dope. I came to-OH!"

 _Two things happened at that very second. And I know this is a rated T story, but I really should consider changing that to an M really soon. So hopefully you guys don't get to...red in the face when I described this moment. The first thing that happened at that second, was something big poking my bottom. I am gonna leave that part there to your imagination...the second thing that happened...was my mask fell off my face. The second I felt the plastic fall from my face, I dropped the mic, swung my hands to my face and ran! I ran straight to the back room, not even bothering to grab my mask in the process. In a panic, I ran to a bathroom and straight into a stall. Once there, I sat down on a toilet and tried to regain myself._

"I was grinding on Chat..." _I muttered to myself. What was weird is I didn't feel disgusted with myself! Ah crap, and that's possibly on a video too. Please, the ones above, please don't let my face be on a video!_

"LADYBUG!" _A voice shouted as they barge into the bathroom. It was Chat, oh my god please don't let him know I am here._

"I can smell your perfume, I know you're here!" _He said._ ** _DAMMIT!_ **"Hey, if you're worried about the mask thing...its fine. No one has their phone's out, just my dad's recorder. We will edit your face if you want."

"Thanks..." _I said. I felt a little shameful of myself._

"Are you upset about the grinding?" He asked me.

"Sort of." I said.

"It's okay, a girl tried to kiss me once on stage." Chat said. "I am not going to lie though, your the first girl to give me a boner while performance. I must give you a ** _Furr_** -rific sticker for your **_Purr_** -formance! You can take that to the bank bug-a-boo!"

"Your cat puns suck." I giggled.

"I know, come out. I promise I won't tell anyone who you are." _Chat said to me. I couldn't help but to giggle again at his words as I opened the door. Chat stood there with my mask in hand. When I reached to grab my mask, I heard him gasp._

 **"Marinette!?** " He shouted with a shocked expression on his face that even showed off his pointy cat teeth. "Your Ladybug!?"

 _Oh shit..._

* * *

 **Kikkie:** Hehehehe...

 **Marinette** : Please Review!

 **Chat Noir** : Have a _**Paw**_ -stastic days!


	8. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir is Adrien

Marinette: _So as I was saying-_

Adrien: **HOLD UP!**

Marinette: _*Looks over to Adrien.*_

Adrien: **It is my turn to tell me side of the story!**

Marinette: _Shouldn't you wait till AFTER I am done with the story._

Adrien: **No. Move aside, today is my story time.**

Marinette: _Fine._

Adrien: **Okay, now I know you all are OVERLY excited to see what will happen next. But sadly your going to have to wait. Because we are going all the way back to chapter five to explain what is going on behind closed doors. Now, remember when the Mayor got upset at Marinette so she stormed off in a fit. Yea, that's where part starts! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!?" _I shouted at my father. Today was an awful, my angel of life just had her dreams crushed right before my eyes! Oh Marinette, my heart and soul!_

"She will be fine." _My father responded before extending his newspaper in front of him to ignore my gaze. I was currently in his office at our home._

"Fine? You just sat there as that fat tube of gobe insulted your future daughter-in-law!" _I shouted. This made my father bends the newspaper in side ways to look at me while still holding the paper._

"I feel as though your obsession with that girl is becoming dangerous, should I call Dr. Phende?"

"My obsession level is fine." I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't understand what I am feeling right now."

"I joined a choir to get your mother to notice me. I sang in it for three years before she actually came up to talk to me, and that day she just asked me where she could get a textbook." My father said. "But beside's that, have you figured out who that girl was?"

"My future is hanging by a thread! If I don't get Marinette to be my girlfriend before I graduate, my life is over!"

"I honestly don't know what you like her so much."

"Like!?" I shouted. "Have you not been listening to ONE word I said about her!? Marinette is so kind, sweet, funny, very active, good with kids, and has the heart of a whale! She made me a scarf and told me you made it to make me feel happy on my birthday. Marinette and I are meant for each other! Heck, she's a fashion designer and I am a model! Her hair is blue, mix with my blonde locks we make the color of my eyes!"

"The obsession level has just gone from 23 to 50." My father said. "If it hits 75, your going to thereby."

"I rather kiss Chloe!" _I said, and just on cue, the nightmare of my words came to life when Nat came walking through the door! Nat is my father's assistant by the way. Holding a phone in her hand, she looks at the two of us to say:_

"The mayor and his daughter are in the living room. They want to talk to you." _Nat said. I have a very bad temper, and I will admit this._

"Why would you let them into the fucking house!?" _I shouted at Nat. Again, I have a bad temper. I don't know why though._

"I-I am sorry." _The woman spoke. My father does a low noised sigh as he gets up from his seat. Adjusting his glasses, he moves from behind the desk to follow the brown-haired woman out the room. Taking a deep breath myself, I put on the fakest smile I could before following my dad to our living room where Chloe and her father were being served tea by our...servant Nooroo. I don't know what to call him in all honesty, Nooroo one of those people who's just always around you._

"Adrie-kins!" _Chloe shouted at me with a smile on her face. I use to like hanging around with Chloe, but now I find her so annoying. I mean, before I started attending school, she was my best friend. But then, I started to go to school and her personality changed. And not for the best. She kept interrupting me during classes, telling both our father's everything I did, she even spread a rumor about me once, telling Marinette I was into rich girls. I hated it! Since then, I try to avoid Chloe 100%, but for some weird reason I keep failing. And what is worse, she's becoming more and more like her dad. Always trying to push her father's religious views on other people. It annoyed me!_

"Hey, Chloe-ster!" _I shouted. My old nickname for her. I take a seat on the couch across from her as my father sits next to me. The mayor set's down my mother's fine china teacup on the table with a loud clink sound. I felt a little annoyed because I knew he did that on purpose._

"I want to discuss my daughter's fashion show." _He said, ugh! I am going to spend a whole summer with Chloe instead of my Marinette! Oh my little blue haired angel, wait for me!_

"You mean my show?" _My father responded, he sounded pissed. And that was rare._

"Chloe show, she want's to be a fashion designer. And with your help, I believe my daughter can reach greatness." _The mayor said, I honestly wanted to laugh at his words. Chloe being famous? As a model yes, but a fashion designer, no way!_

"How can I help?" My father asked.

"Well first, a few private lesson's." He said. "Then maybe some help with her final design. I want this show to be big and memorable! So big that a fashion line will be started."

"That's a lot in one week." My father responded. "You know this was supposed to be a kid's activate, not Paris."

"I do, but you must think big Gabriel! This might make up both some extra cash." The Mayor said, wow, he was annoying to listen too. "And I know just the thing we can do to promote this line. By having Adrien star in it."

"What?" I asked.

"Adrien's my model. If he is going to model for a cloth line it will be mine or his school projects. No one else's line." _My father said, thank god! I do not want to wear those awful colors._

"Not star in it as a model, star in it by supporting his girlfriend." _The mayor said. Did I hear him wrong or did he say, girlfriend?_

"What?" I asked.

"Adrien. why don't you and Chloe go out? Pretend to be a couple to promote my daughter's work. I heard you have a lot of followers on your social media page." _He said. I mean, my father and Nat runs ADRIEN'S social media pages. I run CHAT'S social media page, and last I check, he had more viewers and followers than Adrien. Oh ladies love it when you act dirty online. I wonder if Marinette's a dirty girl? Oh, I would so go beyond the level of 50 shades of grey hardcore porn on her._

"I'm not sure I should." I said. "See, I like someone and I am trying to hook up with her. Dating Chloe might ruin my chances." I said.

"It won't be for long, just a while. And then when her fashion show is over you can break up and become friends again."

"The answer is no." I responded.

"Please Adrien, I would make a great girlfriend."

"The answer is still no." I said. "Look Chloe, you're a good friend! But I have known you since we were babies. Heck, we knew each other since we were in our mom's stomach."

"Womb." My father corrected me.

"Whatever!" I responded before turning my attention back to Chloe. "What I am trying to say is, your like my twin sister. I don't want to ruin that relationship."

"Bu...but..." Chloe started. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Oh no, she is going to cry again! No, please don't cry Chloe! "DADDY!"

 _And like that, she stood up and possibly ran to my bathroom to cry all over my dad's towels. Oh boy, last time she did this I accidentally spilled ink on her dress. Put to be fair, she shouldn't have tried to trip me._

"Oh dear, I hope this doesn't get out." The mayor said. Making both my father and I to give him our full attention. "Who know's how badly the Agreste stocks would go down after hearing Adrien broke a poor innocent girl's heart to the point she cried.

"Chloe's a crybaby!" I growled. "And I didn't do it on purpose."

"Okay, you can say that to the new reporters when this goes viral."

"Wait, are you going to post this on social media?" I asked.

"And maybe the new's paper." He said. Oh god, its happening again! No, not again!

"Fine!" I shouted at him. "I will date Chloe!"

"Great, I will inform her of the great news!" _The man said before pulling out his phone. I looked over to my father, he was staring down at the ground with a tired expression on his face. Leaning back, I sighed as well at my decision. I hated the Mayor, to the deepest pit of my soul, I hated him! So...after a few minutes of talking, My father and I escorted Chloe and her father to the front door. There, Chloe wraps her arms around me and pucker's her lips. Oh my god, she wanted to kiss me. Okay, I can do this...just close your eyes and think of Marinette! I felt wetness on my lips, I tried so hard to think of Marinette, but the image didn't come to me!_

"Aww, they look so cute together." _The mayor said. I could hear my father trying his best not to laugh at me. When we separated, I opened my eyes and give Chloe a smile. I hated the taste of her lips. The second my door closed, I turned to Nooroo and growled:_

"You have a minute and 30 seconds to make me a cocktail before I burn this house to the ground."

"A cocktail? No boy you need shots!" Nooroo said, and he was right.

 _I skipped school the next day, I didn't feel like coming in after that. Also I had a huge hangover after all the shots I did with Nooroo to forget about that kiss. Hangovers are brutal! So I went in the next day to be greeted by my angel. Oh my gosh, just how she walks is beautiful. Walking straight to my desk, she leans down towards my ear to say something. Please let it be a love confession, please!_

"Can I talk to you at lunch?" _She asked me. Oh my gosh, she going to tell me she loves me in lunch!_

"Sure!" _I said. My heart was at full throttle right now! Oh I can't wait! So when lunch hit I ran quickly to the courtyard. I can see it now, she's going to say she loves me! And then we will go to college, I will lose my virginity in my sophomore year, then after graduation, we get married and have kids. Three if Marinette is fertile. And then I will happily ever after! Oh my gosh, she standing right in the middle of the area with her phone in hand. Please god, please let this be a love confession. If it is I swear I will quit being Chat Noir!_

"Hey?" _She spoke, snapping me from my bubble of thought. Looks like she walks over to me. Looking down at her I give her a gentle smile, but she didn't give one back. Something was off about her...she wasn't producing her happy vibe like she always does_.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ar...are you dating Chloe?" _She asked me. Like a tower that stood so high to the sky, then came crashing down, destroying everything around it, my world fell apart. Oh god, how did she find out!? It was probably Chloe. I need to tell her._

"I am so sorry Marinette..." _I started. It then hits me, maybe it wasn't Chloe. Maybe it was the Mayor! Oh god, did he tell her!? Or did Chloe tell her dad to tell her!? Oh no! Oh no! Oh god, why did you do this to her!? My heart is beating fast, I think I am about to have a panic attack! Oh god, I have to protect her! She's probably on his radar now!_

"You do hate me." _She said. Where the actual fuck did she get that from!? ***GASP*** Definitely the mayor! He's lied to her and now she thinks I hate her! Oh shit, I need to explain to her, but how. Chloe could be watching us...I am going to have a panic attack! I need to get her out of the area!_

"It's not like that! I just...I can't see you like I use to anymore. Chloe get's mad, and...she's...uh..." _I can't even think of a good lie right now! My heart's at full speed and my brain is to slow to keep the blood flowing in my body!_

"Your girlfriend." _She said. No! Chloe...well she is but not like in a romantic way! Were fake dating! But I can't tell her that, especially in public! Oh my god Adrien, find the words! If I can convince both a girl and a guy to make out with me at the same time, I can manipulate this to my upper hand._

"I don't hate you, but I can't be near you guys anymore because it's affecting my relationshi...sion...I..." _I stuttered. Why can't I do this...because I am not Chat! I can only do that crap when I am Chat! Oh shit, mayday! Think of something! Tell her the truth! TELL HER THE TRUTH!_

"Your all the same..."She muttered with diamonds falling from her cheeks. I made my baby! "Rich and snobby that looks down at us common folk like were nothing but ants."

"NO!" _I shouted. I love all my ants! Okay, that is a horrible way to say it, but I love everyone!_

"Oh shut up Adrien! I see through your sweet and nice act! You're just like Chloe! I wouldn't be surprised if you and her have a fucking mean girl's book about all your classmates! You two deserve each other!" _She shouted at me. No, we don't Marinette! Your my love, my soul and heart! Why is the universe doing this to me!?_

"Mari calm down!" _I shouted. I need to take control back. Panicking is not helping! I need to take her somewhere out of the area! I need Marinette, I can't lose her!_

"No fuck you!" _She shouted at me. She turns her body to walk away. In a panic I grabbed her by the wrist to hold her in her standing spot. I need to find an area to keep her close to me! I need to tell her the truth._

"Marinette you need to calm down!" _I shouted at her. Which is something I should have never said to her. She sent waves of pain up my spine...ugh she kicks me in the dick. Who kicks a guy in the dick...oh god it hurts! I can't stand anymore! The tip of her shoe was made of metal because my body went tumbling down to the ground. I can't feel my legs...my head starting to feel fuzzy. And she's walking away...ugh..._

* * *

 **(Home)**

"Why does my dick still hurt?"

 _I asked Tikki. I was sitting on the couch in my living room with an ice pack laying on the area where Marinette kicked me._

"The doctor says your body is going through a shocking faze. It will take some time, but the pain will be gone soon." Tikki said. "Also your dad called, guess who called him to meet up later?"

"I don't care." I shouted.

"Ladybug." _Tikki said, but it was not enough to make me care. In all honesty, I didn't care for anything at this point. My Marinette hated my guts, I am dating Chloe and now my chance of having a kid went down at most 23%! Plus, my penis wasn't even fully developed! What if it stops growing!? Who want's to suck a limp six-inch dick!?_

"Adrien?" Tikki said, making me turn my head to look at her. "You need to get ready. I have some pills you can take."

"Blow me..." I growled, I was in no mood for this!

"You're not big enough." _Tikki responded before walking away. I so wanted to scream, but I was into much pain too._ "What's wrong Adrien?"

"The woman I love more than life hate's my guts to the point she possibly kicked my balls into them!" I shouted.

"Bitch sounds hardcore." Tikki said.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" _I shouted. True I call 90% of all female's I know a bitch, but 75% of the time I use it in a none insulting way. Marinette is not to be used as such words though, she may be called an angel, or beautiful creature, or Mrs. Agreste...scratch that last part_.

"Sorry." Tikki responded. "Adrien, love comes and goes. I mean, look at Plagg and I."

"You go back to him because of his dick! If he wasn't 12 inches you would have dumped him YEARS ago! You're not in love, your in lust!"

"No, I also like the way he cooks me my favorite meals when I am on my period, how he always remembers my birthday, how high his pain levels are and many more." Tikki said. "What I am trying to say is, you shouldn't give up on her because of this one little problem."

"This one little problem the size of Paris and possibly made me incapable of creating children." I said, making Tikki groan at my words.

"You know what, I am too busy for this. Just get ready to meet this girl, and try to use that Chat charm. Your father want's this girl badly, and you know what your daddy does when he doesn't get his way."

"Oh god you're right..." _I muttered. I am not going into deep detail's, but let's just say my dad is a sort of a sadistic person. So, I took Tikki's pain killer's she used when she's on her period. I am not getting deep into that one, all I know is she gets them brutal. Once the pain was gone, I head over to my room to get ready to impress this chick. Grabbing my leather suit and accessory, I sat down at my dressed and got my makeup out. Yes, I wear makeup, deal with it. Opening the box, the first thing that I applied was a darker foundation color on my face. And by darker, I mean two shade's, it's barely noticeable unless you take a picture. Then pitch black eyeshadow around my eyes, then the worst part. My cat eye contact's, ugh I hate it so much! Slowly and steadily, I stuck one by one onto my eye's to make my normal eye's look as though I was a cat. I then got a brush and begin to ruffle my hair to make it look poofy and wild. It was a necessary to be Chat Noir! I mean, I could put on the mask, but then soon or later someone gets a photoshop app of some sort and figures it out. So its best to take all the steps to look like a completely different person. Once done, I slide into that skin tight suit, threw on my cat ears and belt tail. Once on, I skiddale out the door with my boots and gloves in hand. It doesn't take long to get to the club, especially at night._

"She's here!" _Tikki said in a chipper voice of tone. I rolled my eyes before heading outside of the club to great this chick. I could feel the pain killer's slowly wearing off as the car driver's towards me. Oh boy, let's get done and over with. Maybe Tikki brought some more with her. Oh, car door opening! I put on a fake smile and said._ "Hello My lady."

"Hi." _She spoke. I could tell she was shy to be here. She's sort of cute now that I think about it. Or was it my dick talking because it wanted relief from the horrible pain it was in. I don't know, but what I do know is I wanted this night to end. So doing as intrusted earlier, I gave a mini-tour of the club before hitting my father's office. Once there, my dick was in full pain again. I need medication, or pussy. No, I am saving my first for Marinette...a blowjob wouldn't be bad right now though. Oh shit, what are they saying?_

"Well, let's just say the Mayor and I are having a bit of conflict." Ladybug said, I wonder what she did to piss the Mayor off. "He want's to ruin my life because I don't follow his agenda when it comes to being a citizen of Paris."

"Oh?" Hawk Moth said. "Funny, I met a girl not too long ago with the same attitude that you have."

"What he do to you?" _Chat asked me. I was a bit curious to know. What she on the same level of pain as me?_

"Well, first he diminished my work in front of a man I look up to. Then he tried to present my work in my class to make it look like filth. Afterwards, he came to my home and got me grounded. Oh, and did I forget to mention he told me that I shouldn't use my mouth unless it's for eating or sucking. The man is a disgusting pig that runs this city and I for one want it to stop...or at least piss him off!" _Ladybug shouted. Wow, and I thought my life was depressing. Glad to have someone I can relate too._

"I like you!" I said with a smile, I then look over to my father to ask: "Can we keep her!?"

"I am not a toy." _Ladybug said. Oh, she's sassy! I like it! But nothing to my Marinette! Although, the whole sweet thing is cute and all, I'd so tear her little bottom up if she was secretly a dirty girl. Oh my god just imagine, a girl into having sex whenever where ever! That would be a dream!_

"Oh, what school do you go too?" _Ladybug asked me, snapping me from my dirty thoughts of Marinette._

"Collège Françoise Dupont." I responded. "What school do you go to?"

"The same one." _Ladybug said, I wonder if she's in my class. Who do I know besides Marinette that has blue hair and eyes...Now that I think about it, she is the exact height of Marinette...No! My angel would never come to a club like this! She's too sweet and in all honesty, she is pure and weak minded to gather the balls to come here._

"Nice!" I said, best not to give her any hints on who I am. "So you know the school."

"What fashion show is happening? I didn't get any info?" _Ladybug asked. Yea, she is defiantly not in my class. My teacher only presented that announcement in my class just for Mari._

 _After a minute or two, my father continues on about how he wants her to join and help us make the club profitable and other crap. Knowing him he will use her like that fix girl then throw her out the second she gets boring for our viewers. Poor girl, but then again that fox chick was a total bitch. Oh shit, where is she going?_

"Stage." _Plagg whispered to me. I nod my head before following, then stopped when a surge of pain went up my spine. Ugh, where are those pills, I need medicine! As I stood hidden backstage. My mind kept wonder to Marinette. I wonder what she was doing? Crying, dancing, sewing or maybe sleeping because let's face it, it's late. I need to think of what I will say tomorrow without Chloe finding out. Maybe I can sneak her a note in her bookbag. No, she'll probably tear it up._

"Chat..." My father said, I looked over my shoulder to see him hovering over me with a smile. A very creepy smile, I sometimes question how my mom could love him. "Why don't you go out there and have fun. See if she's worth our time."

"Can't you do it."

"I am trying to find out if she's worthier than Fox girl we had a the beginning." My father said. "Go."

"Fine!" _I said. It hurts to walk, but I pretend that I was fine. A simple rap battle, throw a couple insults her way and go home! Because my dick hurts like hell right now and it was starting to feel horrible to stand up. When I got on stage I was shocked, dad was right we do have a huge crowd tonight. Oh look, I am rhyming already. Even my brain is saying let's get the fuck out or it's my dick. Whatever it may be, let's get it over with! Taking the mic from her, I sing and sang insults left and right. I normally don't do this after making the fox chick cry on stage. Boy, my dad was going to be pissed at me later._

"My hair is blue, my eyes are blue, my heart is made of gold. I work and play, while slaving away at the things we love the most. But if you can't see these things for me, Why do you even care? Are you weak? Are you bleak? Or maybe you're just scared?" _She sang, awww she made me think of Marinette...oh my god I am not happy anymore! When she tries to hand me the mic, I grabbed her by her waist as I take the small device from her hand. I am ending this horrible pain and just plain annoying rap battle now! Why she isn't crying like the last bitch up here is annoying me!_

"In all honesty, I truly can't believe, No one has called you a bitch!I am the prince of this world, The black cat of pleasure. The one that fuck's you nich! So your gonna see the one who bleeds is going to be you, so you better watch out, because I am going to have my do." _I sang before she snatched the mic from me. Was she...oh god yes she was! Oh forgive me Mari but it feels so good, I love it when a girl grinds on me. It's the closest thing I can have to sex...besides blowjobs. And I must say she had a nice big butt, or was it because of the leotard she wore. It felt so nice...oh shit I am getting a boner! No! Get down, your not suppose to be doing that! Down boy! DOWN! Oh shit, where is she going? Why is she running? Why...oh! She dropped her mask! Oh crap, that's a first! Bending down I picked up her mask. It was well designed too!_

Walking backstage while examining the mask, I hand the mic to Tikki before my father grabbed me by the ear. Pulling me towards the bathroom by the ear, he points to the black painted door before saying:

"Whatever you did, fix it!" _He growled at me. I nod my head before entering the bathroom. I hardly doubt it was my boner that mad her run to the stall. But none the less, I entered the bathroom to hear the soft sounds of whimpering. Was she actually cry? Ugh, if she keeps this up my dad will throw her out quicker than yesterday's trash._

"LADYBUG! I can smell your perfume, I know you're here! Hey, if you're worried about the mask thing...its fine. No one has their phone's out, just my dad's recorder. We will edit your face if you want." I shouted, I can' really smell her.

"Thanks." _She responded. Walking up to the stall she was in, the only one that didn't have an open door._

"Are you upset about the grinding?" I asked her.

"Sort of." She said. D'awww! Poor girl!

"It's okay, a girl tried to kiss me once on stage. I am not going to lie though, your the first girl to give me a boner while performance. I must give you a Furr-rific sticker for your Purr-formance! You can take that to the bank bug-a-boo!" _I said. Bug-a-boo, I wonder where that came from._

"Your cat puns suck." She giggled.

"I know, come out. I promise I won't tell anyone who you are." _I tell her. I heard her giggle as she comes out of the... **WHAT THE LIVING ACTUAL FUCK!? WHY IS SHE HERE!? WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT IN HOLY SPIRITUAL ACTUAL LIVING FUCK!? I AM GOING TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK! WHY IS MY FUTURE WIFE HERE!? OH MY GOD!?**_

"Marinette!? Your Ladybug!?"

* * *

Adrien: And that's my part of the story. Next Chapter will be Marinette's again, I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Message! And also growing a pair

Kikkie: **_I hear all of your words about the cursing, and I understand. The problem is, I am already three chapters in and its going to get more and more vulgar. So, I decided to change this to a M story because...lets be honest. 90% of stories when it comes to this couple is M. I am so sorry to the ones who are enjoying it and just wanted me to curse less but chapter's are already made. I will try to go for the sweet route next time I make a MLB story. Till then, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _PS: I am looking for authors on here to collaborate with! I am starting to see two-man made stories and I want to make one with someone. So if your an author and you want to make a story together, PM me! Just be warned, my I am a dark idea story girl._**

* * *

 _MARINETTE!? YOUR LADYBUG!?_

 _Chat shouted at me, oh shit what have I done!? He know's me! But where? Who do I know have blonde hair? Oh crap that is a lot of people!_

"Hi..." _I spoke as I took my mask. I need to remain calm, and pretend that this is all a bad dream._

"So..." _Chat started. "What are you doing here?" He asked me._

"I came here for cash, now its just revenge." She said. "Where do I know you from?"

"School, were not in the same class though." _Chat said to me. Who do I talk to that is not in my class. Snapping my thought bubble, I look at the cat eye boy to see him giving me a smirk of lust. I wonder what he was thinking._

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that we go to school might make this interesting..." He said with a smirk on his face.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Your friend's with Adrien Agreste." He said. "I see your pictures on his social media page sometimes."

"Well, that dick can suck my non-existing one!" I growled.

"Oh, and here I thought you were friends."

"We were friends, then I learned he started dating the annoying stinging pain that ruins my life every fucking day! And her father's no different! I am currently grounded and possibly on a high alert because of him." I said. "I never want to even say his name again!"

"Oh, that sucks." Chat said.

"Yea, love sucks I guess." I said.

"Love?"

"Yea, I loved him. But apparently, I annoyed him. That is what the Mayor told me. What a jerk!" _I said. Why was I confessing my feelings to a criminal...I don't know._

"Oh my gosh, you're also in Chloe's class!" Chat shouted. "My god, that chick is annoying. Did you know she stalks me on twitter."

"Does she?"

"Yep, I have the twits to prove it." _Chat said as he pulls out his phone from his pocket. He hands me the small device to show all the messages he receives from Chloe, and honestly it is a shocker. She sent him naked pics, said vulgar things and even sent videos of her...ugh nevermind._

"How do you sleep at night?" I asked.

"I don't, that's why I work here." He said to me. He was so nice, or maybe that was a game he was playing. I don't know...

"You okay? You look sad." He said to me.

"I just want to live my life and be happy. This is my last year in high school. I don't want it to end with me being shackled to the ground, afraid to say anything in fear that all I have worked for will disappear. I don't want that. I wanna go out with a bang, I don't care if its huge or small, I just don't fade into the crowd." I said before breaking into a chuckle. "That's how I got into trouble now that I think about it. I just got so mad..."

"I know that feeling." Chat said to me. "Chloe is a bitch...and Adrien's weak."

"Adrien is not weak."

"Adrien is weak because of standing up for what he believes in, he lets other people use him. You shouldn't even waste your time with him. You deserve someone else." _Chat said to me. Oh my god he's right. All these years I have obsessed with Adrien because of his looks, but now I see...he barely has a personality. In other words, I barely know him. Who am I to scream at him today._

"You're so right." I said.

"I know bug-a-boo." _He tells me before giving me a wink. I couldn't help but smile at his words. Shouldn't let my guard down around him though, I heard he is a sneaky character._

"You know what you should do..." He started. "You should make Chloe jealous. She hates girls who are hotter than her."

"So your suggesting I wear mini skirt's and thongs then." I asked.

"No, I am suggesting you...drop the sweet girl act."

"What do you mean."

"Dude, I have seen you in the past and I see you here. You act so differently it amazes even me! Your afraid of showing your true colors and that is what you need to do." _He says to me. To be honest I don't even know my true colors._

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"Stop acting like a goody toe-shoes! Stop ignoring your feelings and take what you want!"

"I don't know if I can."

"Woman, you gave me a boner! I am the great Chat Noir, women all around the world have failed to even make me look at them. You have an amazing power and you should use it! Use it to take Chloe and her pathic father down till their six feet under your heel! Make them pay for every little thing they had done to you!"

"You're so right..." I said. "That bitch has been making my life a breathing hell since middle school, and her father is no better! Now she has the nerve to take Adrien from me! I won't have it, I will burn Paris to the ground before I let that spoiled bitch take the man of my dreams! And her father. I'll show the world that he's a fucking fat piece of shit that needs to be taken off his throne!"

"God you're hot..." _Chat purred. It then occurred to me:_

"How am I going to get this revenge?" _I asked him, making him sigh in annoyance before face palming himself._

"You'll figure it out. Till then, here's my number." _He said before typing it on his phone screen. I pull out my phone and type it in. Naming him CN in case someone takes my phone. After having two drinks, I went back home in a Guber before the sun rose and my parents woke up. This morning I decided to do something different today. I decided to put my air up in a bun and wear eyeliner...which took me almost half an hour to do but I did it! But I was able to make the perfect wing! After saying my byes to my parents, I made my way to the school. And once there, I had something that I did not expect to be there. Especially on top of my desk. A bouquet of light green roses. Oh my god, Chat was here wasn't he._

"Marinette!" Alya shouted. "Who's CN?"

 _I was about to shrug it off as a friend, but just on cue, the rich blondes came walking through the door holding hands. Its weird, Adrien looked annoyed while Chloe looked giddy. It also looked like incest, but no seriously, they look like twins. Both their eyes found the green roses, making Chloe say:_

"Ugh, the color of snot." _Chloe said. I wanted to just ignore her, but then I remembered, I refuse to fade in the black. So, I picked up the roses and held them close to my body before saying:_

"They're from a guy. He's so sweet and kind and loving." _I said. I am so pulling this out my ass._

"Pfft! Like a guy would like you." _Chloe chuckled before turning around and heading to her desk._

"You'd be surprised who like's me...B-D!" _I said, making her stop in her tracks. Oh boy, prepare your guns because a battle is about to start._

"What?" _She asked me. She was confused more than insulted._

"You heard me." I said. "Give it some time, I am sure it will sink in soon."

 _She couldn't even talk back because the teacher came in! Oh my gosh that felt amazing! Chat was right, and these flowers are so pretty! I have never seen green roses before in real life! I wonder how Chat got in here though? Did anyone see him? I wonder, I also wonder why Adrien and Nino arent in the front but are now in the back. I guess Adrien couldn't form the balls to be near me. What a jerk!_

 _ **DING!**_

 _Oh, my phone vibrated! I got a text! Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I looked down to see who texted me. And wouldn't you know it, it was the kitty himself._

 **CN** : Did you get my flowers?

 _M_ : Yes, they are adorable! Thank you very much.

 **CN** : Just wanted to make my Bug-A-Boo's day. I know it must be tough to be in class with those two.

 _M_ : It is, but I am fine. What are you doing?

 **CN** : Listening to a lecture and thinking of you and last night

 _M_ : Forget about last night already

 **CN** : Y thou? You were amazing! And you look so cute today.

 _M_ : Are you watching me?

 **CN** : I saw you this morning, calm down! Can't I say how much you make my heart beat!

 _M_ : Please, it's not your heart beating.

 **CN** : See, that is why we are perfect for each other.

 _M_ : Ur probably the size of my pinky

 **CN** : That is an insult to my manhood!

 _M_ : Saying something like that makes me think its smaller

 **CN** : I'll have you know my size will rock your world. I am bigger than a TV remote.

 _M_ : Prove it.

 _Okay...I honestly thought he was going to send a whole text saying his penis was this and that. I did not expect...a dick picture... of it next to a TV remote...and not even erect. My face was turning red and my heart was racing! What do I say!? What do I do!? Holy crap, I have never met a guy who did this before! I mean, it's disgusting...but in a way, I was asking for it when I said prove it. Holy crap._

"Oh my god." _Alya said next to me, snapping me back to reality. In haste, I turn off my phone and pretend not to see her for the whole four hours of class (two periods). So when Lunch hit, I was attacked by questions._

"Please tell me you are hitting that!" _Alya asked me as I set my book bag down on my desk._

"Alya!" _I shouted with my cheeks becoming dark red._

"Oh come on girl, a guy sends you a dick picture of something nice, clean, cut and big! That is the picture girls want when guys send dick picks. Not some tiny shit they think is bigand for some weird reason is dark looking!"

"Please stop..." I muttered. "Look, I just want to get food and be on my way. So let's go get food and be on our way!" _I said as I left my bookbag in the classroom. We were coming right back and I didn't feel like carrying it around. What I didn't realize is that I left my phone in the classroom. So when I got back with my food, I dropped the tray to the ground to see Chloe and Sabrina on my phone. Goddammit! There is nothing good going on in my life!_

"Marinette!" Chloe called to me. "Mind explaining why you are texting in class?"

"Why are you on my phone?" _I growled, I didn't notice some of my classmates walking into the room when I preparing my guns to fire._

"Why are you texting during class. Don't you know its rude!"

"How the fuck did you get on my phone!?" I shouted. Chloe just rolled her eyes at me.

"Wow, you have no life. All your friends are so boring, your life is boring and...oh! Who's CN?" S _he asked me. My eyes widen in shock as my brains scramble up a plan to stop her. Although for some weird reason all the plans it had were illegal._

"CHLOE NO!" _I shouted before charging at her. Only to slip on the first step and fall face forward. Chloe laughs at me, only to be stopped when Alya charged at her and grabbed her phone._

"GIVE ME THAT!" _Alya shouted in anger as she fought Chloe for my phone in a game of tug a war over my phone. When I stood up to my feet, Chloe had pushed Alya straight to me. Making both our bodies fall to the ground, who knew she was so strong. By this time the whole class was in the room just watching us fight. By the time I had got up again, it was too late, she had seen the messages between Chat and I..._

"God." _Chloe said as her eyes widen to the point that they were the size of plates. She then turns the screen around to show the whole class. Gasp was heard left and right while plates fell to the ground and words were being exchanged. Ugh, if I hope Chat's not in the room right now._

"Chat Noir?" A voice called, making me look at my phone screen again to see he sent another picture. Although this one was...a bit hot and sexy. I can't lie he was really a turn on in the photo. He was shirtless with his pants being to his hips and unbutton, showing off his rock board abs, those toned V-lines and a small glimpse of his manhood. His hair was messy with one of his hands to his mouth, his tongue hanged out with his left eye close in a blinking manner. He was so hot...WAIT, PHONE!

"Give me!" _I shouted before yanking my device from her hand. Taking a deep breath to regain myself, I turn my attention to Chloe._ "Keep your hands to your own shit!"

"Why is Chat Noir sending you photos?" Chloe asked me.

"Your go snooping through my phone and is demanding an answer!? Wow Chloe, just wow!"

"Tell me or I am going to tell my daddy!"

"You can tell your father to eat me!" _I growled. More gasp was heard from the crowd of kids. I turned my body to look at them in anger._ "Oh shut up all of you! Your all just a bunch of pussies that follow this cunt! Don't you have a brain of your own!?"

"How dare you speak to your classmates like that!" Chloe shouted at me. "And watch your mouth! You sound horrible! Ladies DON'T curse!"

"Your the one to talk! You made ALL of our life's a living breathing to the point everyone is scared to even talk back to you! So you know what, go fuck yourself and your daddy with B-D! AKA, your Big Dildo!"

"DAM!" Nino shouted. "Someone get some ice for that burn!"

"Shut up!" Chloe shouted at Nino before turning her attention to me. "And as for you, I will make sure my father hears about your relationship with Chat Noir."

"Yea!" _I shouted before doing a Chloe impression_. "Oh my god daddy, like this girl is so checking Chat Noir pictures in class. I found this out after going through her bag and looking up her phone. Can you like, I don't know, get her expelled because I am the only one who can look at Chat pictures and no one else."

"That was...a pretty accurate impression." Kim said in shock.

"I do not sound like that!" _Chloe shouted. The next second the whole class joins in and agree with my impression. So this is what its like to be a leader, feels good. Chloe, on the other hand, was not having it:_

"Laugh all you want Loser!" She shouted at me. "Just remember who got Adrien in the end, I did! Not you!"

"Take him!" I shouted. "I don't care anymore! You both deserve each other, your nothing but rich baboons!"

"Bitch!" Chloe shouted at me.

"And before you go around saying random crap, I would like to point out that Chat and I are not dating!" I shouted at her. I will be damned if my job is put in jeopardy because of her!

* * *

Kikkie: Please Review.


	10. Not thinking

"So, what is Gunga?" _I asked as I tied my mask to my face. I was currently in the back room of the Akuma in Hawk Moth office with Cat laying across from me on the coffee table in the room. What a strange man, or was he feeling confident about himself with the DICK PIC. Ugh, I don't know how I am going to explain that to my parents if the Mayor decides to go to them about it._

"It's a small celebration we hold for our Aluminum, their people who been with us since the beginning and help the club flourish." _Chat responded to my question. I feel a bit...unconformable right now. We were the only ones in his office, and I was feeling a bit of a...lust vibe. Today I wasn't wearing my leotard, no, I found a place that had a vintage halter summer Ladybug print dress that was a little tight, but cute none the less. I just hate how my boobs are in this, I feel as though they might pop out if I were to bend over. And I think Chat notices it._

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Go there, sing and leave. Or stay and watch the party, it's your choice, but I tend to leave when the hookers come in. It tends to get messy." _He said. Wait a minute, hookers!?_

"Prostitution illegal."

"You do realize that is the LEAST illegal thing that happens here, right?" Chat asked. "Beside's, Tikki takes good care of our girls. They are as clean as a whistle."

"What other illegal things do you do here?" _I asked. I heard rumors, but..._

"Well drugs, gambling, fantasy play, make video's, basically anything your heart desire. As long as it's not killing anyone and the person agreed to it." Chat said. "This is a place of fun."

"Is that why your dress as a BDSM person?" _I asked, no one seems to question the fact that he wears a leather skin tight suite!? Oh shit, he's looking at me funny._

"I wear this to get...stains off me. Believe me when I say sperm is the worse stain to have on your clothes." Chat said, what the fuck does he do here?

"What do you here?" I asked.

"Entertain the guest. Keep them happy till the sun rises and they have to go back to their normal life's. Your job is the same, but all you have to do is sing." Chat said. "But if you want, you can go further."

"I am not...that sort of girl." I responded. "So, where is your dad?"

"Dry humping assistance."

"Oh my god!" _Wow, he does not know how to hold back his tongue. Also, why would you feel conferable saying that about your dad!?_

"Yea, personally I think she could do better, fuck I think my mom could have done better. I guess money does get you laid." Chat said, how could he say that about his own folks? "And speaking of better, I heard you curse Chloe out today. How did it feel?"

"It felt funny...and a little exciting," I said. "Speaking of exciting, she saw your...uh...penis."

"Cock." He responded.

"What?" _I asked. I watch him rise from the table and sit in front of me in a normal position._

"Penis describe the size of a child private area. Something still being in development. A dick is the second to third phase for most men, it is when reaches a certain grith and can no longer grow. It is that of an average size and thickness. Then the third phase is where most guys don't get too, the cock, the monster and also the gift is one know's how to use it. It is rare and amongst many men, but it exists."

"Thank you for that lecture of penis size..." I said. I have never felt more unconformable than I do now. I wonder if that thing could fit in me...the fuck was I thinking!?

"Trust me, you'll need it when you start having sex, or at least oral sex." Chat said.

"I'm a virgin."

"So am I." He said.

"I don't believe that!" I said. "Do you tell all the girl's that to get in their pants."

"I want my first time to be special. Having sex with a bunch of broads can be entertaining I guess, but ravaging the one you love is the ultimate pleasure."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" _I asked. Wow, if Alya were here, she'd be going bat-shit crazy over these questions I am asking._

"Oh yeah, she's beautiful, smart, talented and has a nag for fashion..." _He started. I wonder what kind of girl would be able to attract this sort of guy._ "Her eyes remind me of the sky and hair tells stories of the ocean. She's so pure, innocent, sweet and kind...I wanna taint her so badly."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." _He said. Those green eyes of his looked like they were started to glow._ "I want to turn that sweet angel into a perverted devil that wouldn't be able to live without me. Something that is addicted to my taste as I am with her's. And that's just a small ounce of what I want."

"I can see why she avoids you..." I muttered.

"She doesn't avoid, she hates me. She thinks I am a horrible person." Chat said. "But one day she'll see. I am the only one for her, and when she does, she'll be begging me to have her."

"You're crazy." I said.

"And you're in love with a corny asshole." Chat said, he wasn't lying. "I bet you he is making out with Chloe now."

"Ugh, don't put that image in my head."

"If it makes you feel any better, Chloe is obsessed with me." Chat said, like I didn't know this already. "She doesn't really love Adrien. She probably is dating him for his money, but that's about it."

"Money? I hardly doubt his dad would leave him anything." I said.

"That's not what I meant princess." Chat started. "Adrien has an inheritance of 500 billion big ones. He's almost as rich as his daddy!"

Chat must have been joking! Adrien can't be that rich!

"Your lying." I said.

"No I am not, his mom's father was a HUGE CEO in America. When he passed away she sold his company and got all the money. When she died, her will stated that everything that was her is her son's. The problem, he won't get it till he gets married."

"500 billion..." _I asked. Wow, I think Adrien went up a point in my book. Wait, what am I saying!? He's an asshole, I wouldn't date him if my life depended on it! But Chloe might...I wonder..._

"You know bug-a-boo, I bet you could Adrien to fall for you if you...you know."

"Have sex with him?" _I asked. His eyes widen for a bit and I could have sworn his cat ears perk up. Or maybe that was me._

"As much...as that is... an idea..." He said, why is he pausing? "I think you should do something else."

"I'm listening." I said.

"Why don't you tease him, you know, wearing mini skirts and a thong like you said before." Chat said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Steps Buggy!" _He said. I gave him a confusing expression before he begins to explain._ "Listen, in order to take someone down, you first need to fix yourself. Your first steps into this battlefield were standing up to Chloe and realizing she is nothing more but a girl just like you. Now, its time to take it a step further."

"Oh, I get it what you're saying..." I started. "Chloe thinks she's the hottest girl in school because all the guys fawn over her. But if I were to be prettier, she would lose that confidence in a snap!" I said.

"You, my angel, is a genius!" Chat said. "So after this, we head over to the nearest mall and get you fixed up for the battlefield."

"I don't know..." I said. "I mean, why would her father say? I don't need another lecture."

"And there is that fear." Chat said. "Look, he makes his own rules, but they are not PARIS rules. You can wear whatever you want! And if he wants to bud in and get you in trouble, just call me. And I will bail you out quicker than the trouble you got in."

"I don't know..." I said.

"Look Mari!" _He started, oh my gosh! He used my nickname, I swear I know him from somewhere._ "You have currently opened fire to Chloe on her battlefield, which is the school, you are the only person who could possibly save all of us and make our senior year the best year around!"

"I know..." _I said. He was so right! I wanted to be bad, I wanted to ruin her and her father!_

"Then pull that weak stick out of your ass, and be the DIVA I have been seeing here for the last two nights!" _Chat said, wow, his pep-talks are amazing!_

"You know what...your right! I am going to school and I am going to make my senior year one that no one will forget!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Chat shouted at me. My heart was racing right now, I am so excited! "Oh shit, you were supposed to perform!"

"What?" _I asked, then reality punched me in the face when I realized what he had just said. I was supposed to sing again tonight! Tonight was jazz night and I had dressed for the part too. Standing up from my seat, I walked straight through the door and ran to the stage. With Nino's flash drive in hand, I hand over the small device to Plagg before getting on stage. Weird, Plagg didn't look normal. Why was he shaky and sweatie? Oh well, I 'll ask later.  
_

"Sorry everyone, had to finish some homework!" _I said, a couple of people laughed at my joke. Taking a gasp of air, I opened my mouth but remained quite because the music wasn't playing. Turning my attention to Plagg, I begin to glare dagger. The next second, the music begins to play and I get back into character in a flash_ :

Here we go, off the rails  
Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew  
Don't need bags or a pass  
Say the word, I'll be there in a flash  
You could say my hat is off to you

 _For once the song is playing! Yes! Today is my lucky day!_

Oh we can zoom all the way to the moon  
From this great wide wacky world  
Jump with me, grab coins with me, oh yeah!

 _Okay, let's not try to miss these high notes!_

It's time to jump up in the air  
Jump up, don't be scared  
Jump up and your cares will soar away  
And if the dark clouds start to swirl  
Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause  
I'll be your 1-Up girl-R-l

 _Oh shit! My voice scratched! Quickly! Take a deep breath!_

So let's all jump up super high!  
High up in the sky!  
There's no power-up like dancing!

Okay, we are back on schedule with the singing!

You know that you're my super star  
No one else can take me this far  
I'm flipping the switch  
Get ready for this  
Oh, let's do the Odyssey

 _And thus the music ends with a big bang. This is the first song I haven't rehearsed. I am so glad I made that one mistake. Within seconds, the room begins to fill with applause and whistles as people threw money and roses at me. I looked over my shoulder to see Chat smiling ear to ear at my performance. I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. He was so adorable!_

* * *

(School)

"Why don't I think things through?"

 _I muttered to myself as I stare at the many eye's looks at me. I did what Chat advice and decided to change my look today. I didn't wear my shirt, jacket or even pink jeans that I wear almost every day. Today I was not wearing a thong nor a mini skirt. Today I wore a pink bustier top that held my breast nicely, but also squshed them together, making them look bigger than they already are. on my bottom was high waist tight brown shorts with black wedges. It was the closest thing I own when it comes to looking cute. I also was wearing eyeliner, pink lipstick, and a nude color eyeshadow to make my blue eyes pop! All the boys were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. So this is what it feels like to be hot! I like it, especially the way Adrien was staring at me._

"Oh my god, Mrs Bliss! Can you tell Marinette to put some clothes on! She is distracting me!" _Chloe shouted, and like that the bubble of pleasure has popped._

"Chloe, be quiet! Marinette, take your seat...next to Adrien." She...wait, what?

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, SILENT! Your getting too annoying for my taste right now." _The teacher shouted. I did as told and walk up the steps and sat next to Adrien. Why are my cheeks burning being next to him? You don't like him anymore Marinette! Snap out of it!_

"Now then, everyone on your left will be each other's partner's for the fashion on Friday." _The teac...oh no!_

"This Friday?" I asked

"Next Friday." The teacher said. "The fashion show is becoming a big city event, so it has been rescheduling for next Friday."

"Excuse me!" Chloe shouted again, my god does she not shut up!?

"Adrien is my boyfriend, why are you putting him with her?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, you didn't the news. Gabriel has requested that your classmates help out with the show by preparing the hall. He is willing to pay everyone and give you all extra credit."

"How much credit." Alya asked.

"Three exams worth of credits. Which is something many of you need. You can use these credits in any subject you want."

Holy crap! That's three A's! _***GASP*** I can raise my GPA! YASSSS! Oh feel like jump in the air and singing like crazy! ***gasp*** I have just the song on Nino's flash drive! Oh shot, I should have given it to him today. Oh well, I can give it to him tomorrow!_

"What song shall we use for the show?" _The teacher asked the class, in a flash a student shouted out:_

"Why don't we use one of Ladybug's songs!?" _He asked. My eyes widen a little at the sudden question._

"Uhh..." I muttered under my breath.

"Do we have copyrights?" _Adrien asked with a small chuckle. Oh thank you...you...jerk! That's right Marinette! Stay on guard and ignore his...beautiful...words...lips...bod...oh god..._

"Her music isn't that great anyway!" _Chloe said. Ugh, she doesn't even know when to quit!_

"I have an idea!" Rose. "Why don't we have an audition for a student singer for the show."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"We have so many singers in school, why don't we have one of them perform in the show?" Rose said. "Then, this credit thing wouldn't be limited to just one of us."

"Great idea Rose!" The teacher said. "I'll have a word with the music teacher about that."

 _After going over idea's for an hour, lunch finally hit! In haste, I followed Alya outside of school to get something to eat. When we return to eat our food in the courtyard, we were stopped by Nino when he walked up to ask:_

"Have you seen Adrien? I haven't seen him in a while." Nino said.

"Did you check in with Chloe?" _I asked. The tone of my voice was sarcastic, and I guess this made him mad because he looked at me and said:_

"Don't be mean! He dislikes Chloe!" _Nino growled at me, making me roll my eyes at his response._ "Can you help me find him, I am worried!"

"Fine." I said. "I will look in the music room, you guys do you."

 _Placing my meal into my bookbag, I head over to the music room to see if Adrien was there. And lord behold, I was right, he was sitting at the piano playing a weird tone...it sounded very...sad..._

 ** _I am hurt and I am gone_**

 ** _was this all really worth for the cause..._**

 _Adrien cried as he presses down on a note. Was he crying? Why was he crying? What is he singing about?_

 _ **I stood by you through the pain**_

 _ **now I am not the same...**_

 _Adrien sand before breaking down into tears. His head and arms fall onto the keynotes as he cries. Why is he crying? What's going on? I wanted to open the door to ask...but I had no right too. After what I said to him...I think its best if I just find Nino._

* * *

Kikkie: Marinette sang Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey. The song matches her a lot in my opinion if she ever admitted her feelings to Adrien in the series.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Adrien's morning: Part 1

"Marinette is Ladybug!" I shouted. " _Oh my gosh, there is a god and he love's me so dearly! Oh thank you holy father for this gift you have bestowed onto me! Bless it be thy fruit...why am I doing bible verses...was that a bible verse?_

"So..." I started, play it cool! "What are you doing here?"

 ***Adrien and Marinette walks in front of the screen***

 **A** :Okay, not to sound mean or anything...

 _M_ : Which you are!

 **A** : But I am going to skip this part because...well...

 _M_ : He says some weird stuff that he doesn't want you guys to know about.

 **A** : Anyway! Were going to skip to school where Marinette walks in. Enjoy!

 ***Adrien and Marinette then leave the area before the scene continues but from Adrien's POV***

* * *

(Agreste Mansion, 5 AM)

"Tell me again why the fabric hasn't come in yet?" _My father growled at the person on the other line of his cell. I was currently in my father's room cleaning his cane while sitting on his bed. Why? I will explain later._

"Well get it in, Miss Duba needs that dress before the Grammy's!" _My father growled before hanging up the phone. In anger, he throws the small device to his bed before looking at me._ "Are you done yet?"

"Depends, are you off your period?" I asked. A second later I received a smack on the front of my head. "OW!"

"Don't get smart with me you BDSM looking fuck!"

"Oh, this coming from the man whose logo is a butterfly, but for some weird reason his name is a moth! You do realize they are two different bugs right?"

"Do you realize that I do not have the patience nor the sanity to listen to you right now. I am stressed to the point that I can't sleep or even eat! Let alone get my work done. So could you please be supportive for once!" My father growled back at me.

"I am sorry dad, it's just, and stay with me..." I took a deep breath, holding it in, I open my mouth to say: "My future wife is possibly going to become the next fox girl and I am dating Chloe! Plus, her father is a psychopath that can ruin our lives in one snap of his fat fingers. And the sad thing is, that is not the worst part of my life so far. No, it's not. What is currently the worst part of my life right is the fact that we current...oh! Let me take a breath on that one!"

"You have a second." My father responded.

"Okay!" _I said. Clearing my throat a bit, I take a big breath of air before saying:_ " **THERE IS 239 BILLION DOLLARS OF AMERICAN COCAINE IN OUR BASEMENT!"**

"The kitchen actually." My father responded.

 **"WHY THE FUCK IS IT THERE!?"**

"Tikki and Plagg couldn't move it to the attic...because started to eat it." _My father said in shame, this is the first time I have seen him annoyed by his own choices._

"Why is Plagg eating the cocaine? We only had it in the house for like an hour." I asked.

"Nooroo sneezed into and that's how it got started." Gabriel muttered. "Now he won't stop."

"So left a bunch of cocaine in the kitchen, clear for him to grab and eat?"

"It's in the basement kitchen, you know, the one we use for...sex parties." My father said in shame.

"Ugh..." I muttered. I wanted to-

 **HOLD UP!**

 ***Scene stops again, Marinette and Adrien walk in front of it.***

 _M_ :When did you get Cocaine!?

 **A** : After you left the club.

 _M_ : Adrien you can't skip important scenes like that!

 **A** : I forgot.

 _M_ : Adrien!

 **A** : Fine, lets rewind!

*Adri **en and Marinette walks away from the paused scene before it rewinds back to Chat Noir and Ladybug***

"Come on Ladybug."

 _I said as I escort her to the inside of the Bakery. Even though my love wasn't fully drunk, I didn't feel like leaving her in a car with a random driver. I will be damned if someone took advantage of my bug-a-boo! Anyway, once inside the bakery, I threw her over my shoulder then gently walk her to her room. Which was difficult considering she lived in an addict of some sort. It was nice to be honest. Setting her on her feet, I watched her yawn as she walks over to her desk and sighs._

"Chat, why are you here?" _She asked as she stared down at a picture of me on her desk. It was so cute, but I couldn't giggle. The last thing I need was her parents coming in. So, I gently push her towards her bed and removed her shoes before throwing the covers over her. I leaned into her ear and whispered:_

"You took an Guber here before the sun rose." _I whispered. I was told once that you can put fake memories into a person's head when they are in this sort of drunken state._

"Okay..." _Ladybug muttered before turning her body around. I stood there for a few minutes, waiting to hear the beautiful sound of snoring. To my luck, it didn't take long. She was out like a light, and like a cat, I took my leave quietly, leaving her keys in on the front door of her apartment home. Once outside, I take a breath of relief._

"My god, that was fun!" _I said with a giggle. Twirling in the pitch black streets of Paris, I couldn't help but feel like I was flying. The world has given me a second chance at love! Oh my gosh, I can't wait for...oh no, she hates me. Well, she hates Adrien, shit, I need to figure out how to make her love Adrien again. I can't wear this mask forever. Ugh, fuck it! Its 2 AM and I am going to bed!_

 ** _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_**

 _Oh, a text message! I dig into my pocket and pull out my phone to see that I have received a message from my father. Unlocking my phone, I respond to my father's text:_

 **CN** : Hello?

 _HM_ : Where are you.

 **CN** : Dupin Bakery, long story.

 _HM_ : I don't care, I am coming to get you.

 **CN** : Y?

 _HM_ : The shipment is here

 _Oh crap, with all the excitement I completely forgot about the shipment. The shipment is something the Mayor ordered in from America from the black market. My father and I learned of this when one of the contrubiters informed us of. Why is it important you ask? Well, my father and I learned that he used about 89% of taxpayers money for this order. And basically, my father and I are just curious what he was brought into Paris that was worth about...I don't know, let's say 89.93 billion dollars. Yea, a lot of money!_

 _My father comes driving in front of me in his neon purple Koenigsegg CCX, one of the newer models I believe. I am not 100% sure to be honest. The passenger opens for me, allowing me to climb in and put my feet up to relax. Once the door closed, I looked out the black tinted window. My father was dressed in his purple suit he wore to the club with his mask still on._

"What do you think he brought to Paris?" I asked.

"I don't know, but if I were a betting man, I'd say drugs like last time. Your mother didn't seem to think other wise." My father responded, oh, I am sorry. I mean Hawk Moth responded.

"Mom would have had this in the bag right now, without the necessary means of dressing in costume." I muttered.

"Do you want revenge?" He asked.

"With all my heart and soul." I responded.

"Then shut up." _Hawkmoth said to me. It didn't take long to get to our destination since this is basically a sports car and there was no one on the road. We drove towards the dock on the east side of downtown. Once there, we find ourselves being stopped by two men in black suites. Before we could do anything, we were ordered to get out of the car. Ugh, so it comes to this. I really shouldn't have had that martini._

"You're more flexible, could you?" _My father asked me as we watched both of them walk over to each side of the car. One man on my side and one on his. Well, I do need some exercise._

"I got this." I muttered.

 _Swinging the door opened, I launched at one of the men to the ground. Raising my fist in the air, I punched his lights out, then getting to my toes, I launched my body into the air. Landing on the hood of the car, and scaring the asshole next to my father's door. He gasped before reaching into his pocket to grabs a gun, I removed my belt from my waist, swinging my arm around, the metal part of my belt wraps around his neck. I then pulled it, forcing him to fly to the other side of the car and landing on his friend. Both unconscious assholes's down._

"Easy." I said.

"You missed one." _My father said as he points the end of his cane at me. A second later smoke appears out of it, it shot a dart to a man right behind me._

"Ops." I muttered, forcing my father to roll his eyes.

"Come, I want to see what the shipment is." _My father said as he walks towards the tents near the docks. I rolled my eyes as I reached into the car to get my weapon. I then jump off the hood and followed him. There weren't that many men here, but a large yate and...teens? Oh my god, there were teenagers lying on the sands with their hands and feet chained to each other. They were being escorted into a giant truck one by one. All of them in white underwear...holy shit!_

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Sex Trafficking." My father responded. "Oh god, this is worse than I thought..."

"We have to help them!" I said.

"Obviously!" _My father said as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket. As he makes his call, I notice a man pushing a wooden-metal looking cart of white taped bricks. Huh, I wonder what that is?_

"The police will be here is about 15 minutes." My father said.

"15 minutes, they might be gone by then!" I said.

"We don't get involve." My father muttered to me.

"But those are kids!" I shouted. "Dad, we have to help them! They are getting packed into a truck for Christ sake!"

"Ugh, fine. Go help them, I will be...is that cocaine?" My father asked when he saw the man with the cart.

"I'm off, you do you." _I told him before running over to the truck. Without thinking, I pulled my baton out from my back and bash some heads in. Doesn't take long, these guys didn't seem to know how to fight. Id say in two minutes I was able to take everyone in the area down. These guys should start carrying guns. Anyway, walking over to the truck, I push the doors open to see the kids crowding against one another for warmth._

"Holy shit!" I spoke before jumping inside, removing one of their masks, the boy gasp at the sight of me.

"Hello!" I said. Only for the boy to...wait a minute. He's speaking in English! _ **(The show's French, so I am going to make Adrien speak English in this part since he's French)**_

"Are you okay?" I asked in English.

"No..." The boy said. "Where am I?"

"Paris." I said.

"Paris!?"

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Miami! I was...I was walking home...and...and..." _The boy was lost for words. Now that I am examining his body, it would appear that he was malnourished. And for some weird reason, he had purple dots on his neck. Was he injected with something? Also Miami? Isn't that a state in America? The fuck is going on here!?_

"Uh...me...go!" I said. "Help is coming!"

"But..." _The boy spoke. I jumped out of the truck and walked over to a man I beat up. Grabbing what appeared to be keys to their chains. I threw the silver objects to the kids before saying:_

"Forget me!" _I said before turning around to run. I ran straight back to my father's car to see him pushing his trunk closed. Did he put something in there by chance?_

"Get in!" _My father shouted at me. In haste, I rushed in and jump into the passenger seat. I could hear the police sirens. My father backs the car into a bunch of bushes near the entrance of the highway. Once the police passed us, he drives down the road. A little boring, I like a car chase, but the cops have more important things to worry about, like those kids. Once we got home, I followed my father to-WHAT THE FUCK!?_

"COCAINE!?" _I shouted at the top of my lungs. This led to my father bitch slapping me across the face._

"Do you want our neighbors to hear you?" My father asked.

"We have orgies here every last day of the month, no one gives a shit!" I shouted. "Why the fuck did you grab the cocaine!?"

"I am shocked you recognized it."

"They looked like bricks from far away!" I shouted. "And that doesn't answer my question!"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"You brought a trunk full of cocaine to our house where a cocaine addict is living!" I growled. "Have you forgotten about Plagg?"

"He will be fine, besides I only grabbed it because I can't afford it getting into the mayor's hands."

"What do you mean!?" I asked.

"Look, the kids can be returned home, but the cocaine is something that can't. Plus, he has dirty cops on his payroll." My father explained. "We will get rid of it tomorrow night."

"Good! Let's take it to the ocean and dump it there." I said. "How long do you think it will take to dissolve?"

 _ ***Adrien and Marinette walk in front of screen again***_

 **A** : Happy?

 _M_ : Its weird, I feel like laughing.

 **A** : Ugh! Let's get back to where I left off then!

 _M_ : Okay!

 ***Adrien and Marinette walk away from the screen as the scene from earlier plays***

"Forget that even existed." I muttered.

"Just go to sleep Adrien, you have school in about three hours. I will wake you up when it is 7:30." My father said to me.

"Good enough!" I said before laying back on his bed. My father barely uses his bed so I don't mind sleeping in it. I begin to relax as my eyelids started to feel heavy. I am falling asleep.

 ***CRASH***

 _Well...was about to fall asleep._

 _Raising my upper body up, my father and I ran out the room, down the stairs and into the living room to find my bodyguard eating cocaine from the actual package. No joke, he was eating it pure! My guardian everyone, this is one of the three people that raised me as a child. And if you're wondering why he is a cocaine addict...well, he had a shitty life. Tikki and Nooroo were just watching him in shame._

"Oh what the shit Nooroo!?" My father shouted.

"Why are you screaming at me, you know how he gets!?" _Nooroo shouted back at my father. Ah, Nooroo! second sane person of the three who raised me. This may sound insulting...but I don't Nooroo's gender. I mean, Nooroo looks like a guy, sounds like and acts like a guy, but I think otherwise. I don't, I just call Nooroo...Nooroo, no seriously, I don't know what Nooroo's gender is. Nooroo a few inches smaller than my father, long purple hair on the left side while the right was bald, Nooroo wore a white shirt with purple khaki pants. Nooroo always hits on guys, I am scared to say it but I think Nooroo had a romantic relationship with my dad at some point._

"Its funny, I could have sworn I locked the door." _Tikki said. She was basically the sane one of the three. True, she had made some horrible mistakes, but she did them to keep us out of trouble. Tikki uses to be a toy marketer before her company shut down and blamed her for their fall because they did not listen to her when she warned them about the exploding toys. Long story short, she somehow ended up with us, mostly Plagg. I am still shocked to know that they are dating, and they have been together since...shit, I think seven years now. Anyway, Tikki had long wavy red hair and blue eyes with a black dot on her forehead. She always wore a red button up dress with black tights and red pumps. She had a bit of a curvy figure...eh, she had a pear figure. Which I think is hot, she had a huge ass that attracted a lot of men in her life. A lot, the number, I don't know to be exact._

"You didn't lock the vents." _Plagg said. My dear Plagg, the first of the three my dad hired. Plagg has been having a shitty life since the beginning of his life! Crack whore mom, alcoholic dad, abusive step-father/mother's pimp. Then when he was 18, he moved to America to join the army, much that did him. He worked his ass off to become the best, then at the bright of his career, they fired him because of a new law that passed that wouldn't allow any none born American citizens to be part of the Army. After that, he became washed up and was forced to come back to Paris. My father found him and hired him to become a bodyguard for the family. And to be honest, he actually does a good job, taught me everything I know. Plagg has messy pitch black hair, green bright eyes that are somewhat similar to mine, well-built body and always dressed in black._

"Why would I have to lock the vents!? Is that even a thing?" Tikki asked.

"Is no one going to take the cocaine from him?" My father asked.

"You asking me to take a drug out of the hands of a trained killer?" Nooroo asked. Nooroo had a point there.

"Yes!" Gabriel growled.

"Naw, I'll just wait until he OD's." Nooroo said.

"Dark." I said.

"I am not having a repeat of 07! Giving me the cocaine Plagg!" _My father shouted. Plagg turns his head to my father and hissed like a cat before jumping on the coffee table. He then runs into the next room on literally three of the four limbs he has. My father chases after him in haste. I was about to follow, but I was stopped when Nat, my dad's assistance, enters the room. Her eyes widen at the sight of powder cocaine on the ground. Pressing her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose, she takes a deep breath and asks:_

"He got into the cocaine didn't he?" She asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?" _I asked, no seriously, how did she know!? I was with my father since we got it...except for the part where he was instructing Tikki to bring it in. I don't know why but Nat just annoys me by being near me. I don't mean to be mean to her, it just happens._

"Oh calm down, your father texted me!" Nat shouted at me. "Speaking of your father, where is he?"

 _Her question was soon answered by a LOUD crashing sound coming from the den. Oh sweet mercy, please tell me dad didn't shoot Plagg. In haste, the four of us run to the den to find everything broken, but my father up against the wall, unconscious._

"DAD!" _I shouted before Nat and I ran over to limp body. Pressing my fingers to his neck, I felt his pulse beating._

"Oh good, he's still alive." _I said. Nat pushes my father's body to the side, revealing a stain of blood coming from the back of his head._

"Oh shit." I said in shock.

"Okay..." Nat muttered as she stands up. "Not only do I have to get you to school, I now have to come up with a story to tell the doctors after I bring not only your injured father to the hospital, but also your cocaine friend. Who I might add, might OD in the next few minutes."

"That's if we can stop him from getting to the sex-chamber kitchen." I said.

"What's there?"

"The rest of the Cocaine." _I told her. Her left eye twitches in disbelief for a bit before she regained herself. Shaking her head a bit, she walks into my father's office. Once inside, she grabs one of the paintings and sets it down on the ground, revealing my father's stash of guns. She pulls out four metal guns and throws two in my direction. Oh wait, these are my dad's tranquilizer guns! Genius woman!_

"Okay, find Plagg and put him down."

"WOMAN!?"

"With sleeping darts...Jesus I hope these are sleeping darts." _Nat said before walking out my father's office. She looks over to Tikki and Nooroo._

"You guys clean up." She said. "And possibly stop the bleeding that Gabriel is currently suffering from."

"Oh balls..." Nooroo muttered.

"Seriously!" I growled. "You're going to leave my father in the hands of these two idiots?"

"Hey!" Tikki shouted.

"Oh shut up!" I growled.

"You're possibly the only other person good with a gun, so yes, I am leaving your father with them." She growled. "Come on sourpuss, we have an addict to take care of."

"He's my guardian!" I growled.

"A cocaine-addicted guardian that body slammed your father into a wall!" _She shouted at me. Okay, she had a point! So, I lead her to the basement where we pretty much had basically a second house. The basement had four rooms, with a main room, a kitchen, living room area, and a hot pool._

"Do I dare asked why you have a sex chamber room with multiple toys of disgusting pleasure."

"You know my dad and I host sex parties and bar mitzvah down here." I said.

"I am not even..." _Nat muttered, It didn't take long for us to find Plagg eating away at a large amount of Cocaine on the ground._

"Plagg?" _I asked. Making his green eyes flash in front of me before I could react. Grabbing me by the shoulder, he lifts me up to the air while not breaking eye contact._

"Plagg no!" _Nat shouted before jumping on top of him, only to be thrown like a rag doll onto the cocaine, I soon followed when he threw me. My face landed right on top of an open bag he was eating from. Lifting my head up, I could literally feel my lungs inhale the powder. Oh no!_

"Dicks..." Nat moaned as she gets to her feet. "Fucking ape strength bullshit!"

"Yea, I forgot to mention that he becomes hell of a lot stronger and faster. That's how the US trained their agents."

"They used cocaine!?"

"So I heard." _I said. This is all rumors I hear when I meet some of my dad's friends from the US. whatever they are doing there, I do not want to find out._ "Explain his addiction, or his mother."

"CAN WE FOCUS!?" _Nat shouted at me. Getting to my feet, we head upstairs to find Plagg rummaging through my kitchen. Without a second thought, Nat and I point our guns and fire sbout...50 darts into his back. Causing the man to fall to the ground in a twitching motion._

"I wonder how bad traffic is." Nat asked me, by accident I snapped at her and shouted:

"We just shot my guardian with 50 darts that have enough potency to knock out an elephant! Where the hell did that fucking question come from!?"

"The area of which your manners were left, because you seem not to have any."

"I do, not towards you!" I growled. "Because if you haven't notice, I just injected enough tranquilizer into my already high on cocaine guardian to possibly stop his heart and his brain function."

"I don't have time for this! In case your spoiled blonde ass forgotten, we have an addict about to OD and your father is bleeding to death in the den! Now grab your bookbag, your fake cute smile and get the fuck in the car outside as I talk to the red-haired hooker, the unknown gender person and the addict!"

"Less attitude, thank you!" _I growled. I am guessing she ignored my words._

"Me!? Your the fucked up child who can't stop cursing for one second!"

"Believe it or not, I have been filtering everything I have been saying this last hour!"

"Add a blocker then help me with your father! The quicker I do this the quicker he won't try to kill your guardian when he wakes up!" _Nat growled at me. Doing as she said, I helped her with both Plagg and my dad into the car where my family drive was waiting for us inside. Big dude with no brains basically. Once inside, I looked over at her and asked:_

"Why are you here?"

"To fix your messes." Nat said to me.

"I think your lying." I said.

"I am not."

"You're here to get with my dad." _I said. Her face turned red as an apple, I was joking when I said that too! Oh my gosh this will be so much fun!_

"N-NO! That is not it, wipe that smirk off your face!" She growled at me.

"Oh, another cunt wanting to jump into bed with this blowfish." I said.

"Did you just call me a cunt?"

"I call every woman who tries to bang my dad a cunt. And trust me, there has been a lot! But I must say, you defiantly avoided my cunt radar for a very long time. Bravo, and for that, I give you my blessings." I said before clapping my hands a bit.

"Blessings for what?"

"To fuck my dad."

"That is your father young man!" Nat yelled at me. "Who I might add is bleeding on the leather seats!"

"Yea, yea! Back to fucking my dad!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Look, my dad actually has a horrible sex-crazed mind, but he hasn't done since...well my mom died." I said. As I continue to talk, Nat scraps off some cocaine off my top and licks it.

"Oh shit." Nat said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are covered in black llama!"

"What?"

"Its a type of cocaine Adrien! This shit is hardcore, it's like the cocaine from China but it doesn't kill you later on after one hit!"

"That's racist."

"Oh my god, every country has its own drugs." She growled in annoyance. "Oh fuck, and you snorted that shit!"

"Eh, I handled worse."

"Worse!?"

"I'm joking! The only drug I have ever done is weed. I still smoke it when I get horny."

"How old are you?"

"Let's just say I am 18." _I said. Hehehehehe..._

"Your a sick little fuck, no wonder that girl doesn't want to date, what's her name? Marinette or something. She'd be lucky if she found the sense not to date you, let alone look at you. God forbid your gene pool continues." Nat said...

 _ **Okay, I would like to make a HUGE NOTE that these next few words are not me, its the drug. Because, I am mean, but I am not this upcoming mean. Warned? Okay, just telling you!**_

"Okay, you listen here..." I started. " How long have you been here huh? Three years?"

"Two." Nat responded.

"Okay, Two! Not enough time to get the background to explain the reason why I am like this, so I am going to half-ass it. I live in a house with four fucked up minded people. The one I am related to, yes my father, is the worst of them all. How you may ask? Its simple, he left me in the hands of unknown gender person, a red-haired slut and cocaine-addicted trained killer! Who I would gladly take a bullet for if it saved ANY of their life's expect for my father. Why you make ask? Because this piece of shit is the main reason I am fucked up in the head! He is the main reason I can't express my feelings, I had to start school in my sophomore year, and basically the WHOLE reason I am who I am today! A sex crazed, possibly bi-polar, depressed, some-what anti-social, liquor drinking hot model! Now I have accepted that in my life, there is nothing changing that. But I will not accept the woman I love to be insulted by a middle-aged cunt who doesn't know one fucking thing about me OR my fucked up family! Now then, pack your wannabe mean bitch shit, bounce on that dick, and jump off that big fat vibrating 100-inch dildo that you are currently riding on top of that fucking high horse you seem to think you are on! And I swear to the heavens above, if you EVER say anything about Marinette, I swear, as GOD as my witness! I will ram my baton up your tight ass so far while I skull fuck you, you will cry at the realization that in some form of way without the power of drugs or even anything but words, cause I think rape is an awful thing to do to someone, that I have manage to fuck you and make you feel like a shameful bitch in heat you really are! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND MY WORDS**!?"

"Feelings the spice of the black llama, huh?" **Nat asked, wow, she wasn't even phased by my words. I feel...a bit insulted! but alive!**

"OH YEA MUTHAFUCKA!" _I shouted. I feel so alive! Like I drank about 100 espressos in one minute!_ "Quick question, which arms hurt when your about to have a heart attack?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school..." _Nat said. And honestly, I wanted to listen to her words. This morning was pretty hectic, plus my dad is in some sort of coma._

"Maybe your right-

 _ ***DING-DONG*** _

_Huh, someone was at the door. I wonder who that could be, especially at this hour._

"Oh, what fresh new hell is this!?" _Nat growled before walking away from the car. I follow her upstairs to my living room, which was still covered in powder and cocaine, I have been saying cocaine a lot in this chapter. I need to do a word count when I have a chance._

"CHLOE!" _Nat shouted, making me run to the staircase and hide. Oh no, I am not ready! I am not ready for this! Also, my lips feel very funny. Oh shit!_

 ***Screen fades and Adrien and Marinette walks in front of it.***

 **A** : Okay, I am going to end it here.

 _M_ : Is this really what happened to you that day?

 **A** : This is my mornings Mari, and lets me just say, it's going to get weirder.

 _M_ : Okay...

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: That was a long chapter! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review! Also, I was watching Archer when I made this chapter. Oh my gosh, the creator is a genius!** _


	12. Adrien's day: Part 2

**A** : Okay, we are back for my part is the story

 _M_ : Its funny, I know what is going to happen, but I am still curiouse to see what's going to happen.

 **A** : And let the scene roll!

 ***Scene plays***

"Chloe!" _Nat said, oh wait, I am on the staircase. Wow, this stuff is really kicking in faster than I thought._

"What are you doing here sweaty?" _Nat asked in a polite way, I peaked around the corner to see her holding a pistol behind her back._

"I came to get Adrien, I wanted to see if he wanted a lift to school." _Chloe said. Not with you woman. I rather walk to school thank you._

"Adrien left with his...negro friend." Nat sai-REALLY WOMAN!? THE GUYS NAME IS NINO!

"Okay, I will see him at school then. Bye!" _Chloe said before Nat closed the door, I don't know what upsets me the most. The fact that I have to school to school now or else Chloe will attack me with text messages, or the fact that Nat just called my best friend a Negro!?_

"She's gone." _Nat said as she walks toward me. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but I was stopped when a large wavy of happiness just splashed at me. My head body felt like I was in water and my stomach was making that weird feeling I get when I get a blowjob. Oh shit, this stuff is amazing...which is why I shouldn't be going to school, goddammit woman!_

"You two are idiots." _My father said as he enters the room. He looked a bit pale but he seemed fine._

"Dad!" _I shouted. Only to have him raise his index finger to me to be quiet. A second later of silence passed before he opens his mouth to say:_

"I am going to ignore the fact that you almost left me bleeding in a car." My father said. "But I am not going to ignore the fact that you're high."

"Not on purpose!" I shouted. "Plagg threw me into the cocaine when I was trying to tranquilize him! Fucker has the strength of an ape!"

"Well I suggest you skip school then till this goes away."

"I can't, your assistance told Chloe I was already there! WITH MY NEGRO FRIEND!" I shouted.

"I panicked!" Nat shouted.

"Classmate, best friend, DJ, even black friend! THE WORD NEGRO WAS SO FUCKING STUPID OF YOU!" I shouted.

"Eat me." Nat muttered.

"I WILL SKULL FUCK YOU!" I shouted.

"ADRIEN!" _My father shouted at me. Making me turn my attention to him_. "Can you go to school like this!?"

"Depends..." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"What does the black llama do?" _I asked, making my father's eyes widen in fear. Which is weird, it didn't seem to faze me like it normally does._

"Okay, I have a plan!" My father started. "You go for one class, play it cool then come home afterward. I will inform your teacher of a modeling gig."

"Oh my god, can I have some ceviche! I am so craving it, and do you think I would look cute with brown or black hair?" I asked.

"I swear if you dye one of your blonde locks a different color, I will cut off your fingers." My father growled.

"BLOW ME!" _I shouted. I can hear my father just sighing in annoyance at my words._

"What is his obsession and getting blown?" Nat asked.

"He made a promise to my wife that he will save his virginity until marriage. So the closest thing he can do is blowjobs." My father responded.

"Oh, Marinette! I want to fuck you till you have little blonde clones of us!" _I said. Oh, I can see Marinette and I in the future being all lovely dopy in our blue house by the ocean! Wait, I should get her flowers! I pulled out my phone and texted one of my father's contact. This is going to be so cute!_

"Are you **SURE** you want to take the chance of him going to school?" Nat asked.

"Adrien get up from the stairs, change your clothes, call Nino and go to school!" My dad barked at me.

"Roger." _I muttered as I got to my feet. I don't know how, but somehow I blacked out at that moment and woke up in front of the school with Nino next to me. I am not joking, I really don't remember how I got there, Nat says that's a side effect though._

"Holy shit!" I shouted as I scan the area. "How did I get here?"

"You drove your dad's car." _Nino said...oh fuck. My dad is going to kill me later on today. But fuck it, as long as I didn't hurt anyone I am good._

"So..." Nino started as we walked towards the school. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how high would you say you were?"

"There's a scale?" I asked.

"10." _Nino said. It's so hard to play it safe right now, I mean. In batshit crazy perverted me way basically. Ugh, this is so hard, I want a fucking cupcake filled with mint frosting right now!_

"ADRIE-KINS!" Chloe shouted, fuck me!

"Hi..." _I spoke, wow, I was super out of it at this point! I know this because he voice didn't annoy me in the slightest way possible. In fact, I felt giggly! When she jumped into my arms, I was smiling ear to ear and giggling. Her yellow jacket is soft, why haven't I notice this! Nino, on the other hand, grabs me from her grip and said:_

"Hey Chloe, Adrien is...on some new allergies medicine for his feather allergy. So we are going to sit at the top."

"Pfft, whatever!" _She said before taking my hand and escorting me into class. Oh dear god, I cannot handle this. And I want a blowjob so badly right now, like, in fact where is Sabrina? Yes, the little red-haired girl is freaky, if you don't believe me...well ask almost every guy in the class. When we entered the classroom, Marinette held...a pair of green roses? The fuck? Who the fuck gave her green roses!? Oh wait, that was me!_

"Ugh, the color of snot!" _Chloe growled. Oh if I didn't have hardcore mad feelings for Marinette, I would so date Chloe then fucked every bitch I knew and constantly send pictures to her just to hurt her...is that mean? It possibly was. But I would not fuck EVERY girl I knew...maybe a five-way, but that's about it. And if you wonder who makes my four, here it is:_

1\. Marinette

2\. Alix, I think the tomboy look is cute

3\. Alya , I would ONLY hit that if I got 100% persimmon from Nino...or and if, god forbid, he were to die.

4\. This might shock you, Sabrina. Oh yea, I would fuck her till she was brain dead. The nerdy look is a fetish of mine...which might explain Marinette...

 ***Scene stops***

 _M_ : Wait a minute! Nerd fetish?! Me!? Is this because I am half Asian?

 **A** : Is it wrong to say yes?

 _M_ : *Slaps Adrien across the face before playing the scene again*

 _*Scene continues*_

Oh my god, a five-way with those girls would be a dream come true. And I would love to have an open marriage, the problem, I believe in being fateful and also I would possibly kill any man that was to stick anything in my Mari. So, let's get rid of that idea and never speak of it. Then again, I wonder what Alya would if I gave her enough money to Marinette to convince her of at least a three-way...then I would have to include Nino...fuck it! Throw him in there, the more chocolate the more fun! Oh my god, I don't know if that's the cocaine or me speaking. I should talk to Nino later about that idea though. Oh, the teacher is coming in! Nino escorts me to the top row in the back. I guessing he didn't want anyone to see me do something weird. As the teacher talked, I pulled out my phone and switch the ID to Chat Noir's ID. What? You don't have an app on your phone to let you do that? You should get it, its so much fun! Typing away, I see Marinette's head turns to her pocket, she got my message!

CN: Did you get my flowers?

M: Yes, they are adorable! Thank you very much.

CN: Just wanted to make my Bug-A-Boo's day. I know it must be tough to be in class with those two.

M: It is, but I am fine. What are you doing?

CN: Listening to a lecture and thinking of you and last night

M: Forget about last night already

CN: Y thou? You were amazing! And you look so cute today.

M: Are you watching me?

CN: I saw you this morning, calm down! Can't I say how much you make my heart beat!

M: Please, it's not your heart beating.

CN: See, that is why we are perfect for each other.

M: Ur probably the size of my pinky

CN: That is an insult to my manhood!

M: Saying something like that makes me think its smaller

CN: I'll have you know my size will rock your world. I am bigger than a TV remote.

M: Prove it.

 _Ooooh! Challenge accepted! I look through some pictures on my phone...hm. What photo do I have that doesn't have a girl in it. Oh, found one, and it had a remote in it! Sending the pictures, I looked over to Marinette and saw that she panicked. Oh crap, babe doesn't lose your shit...okay! Alya talking to her, she's calming down! We are good. I put my phone away and basically just let the drug do its work. Two classes, I blacked out, so...five minutes past. It was funny as shit!When lunch hit, Nino drags my ass to the bathroom in the back of the school that barely anyone knows 's about. Once inside, he pushes me up against the wall with a **WHAT THE FUCK** look on his face._

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you sending dick pics to Mari!?" He asked. Did Alya tell him, or did he see my text.

"She wanted me to show her, so I did." I said with a chuckle.

"You are nasty bro." He growled. "Now come on, let me grab my shit so I can take home."

"While you're at it, bring Sabrina over here. I can so go for a BJ right now."

"Dude! What happened to Marinette?"

"What happened to Alya when you **fucked** Rose?" I growled, making him shut up in his place. "That's what I thought. Look, we're not dating yet! In fact, she doesn't even notice my feelings, let alone my beating bleeding heart for her! But, by the time I have her say I am her boyfriend, is the very second I will stop this. But until then, I want a mouth to suck my dick!"

"You are a very vulgar person." _Nino muttered, and just on cue, Sabrina comes into the bathroom with a boy giggling and feeling her up. Wow, slut works fast. Oh, I am sorry, Sabrina is not a slut, she is very accepting of her sexual urges. She is not a slut! The word slut is a horrible term for words in this world. I believe women should have as many sex partners as men. Yes, I am a bit of a feminist, blow me!_

"Hey Bree!" I said with a smirk. "Watcha doing?"

"About to jump on this D!" The big guy shouted, my god he looked like Kim and has less of a brain.

"Where's Chloe?" Nino asked.

"She's with her dad outside of school for something." Sabrina said. "This is Matt, her lover."

"Lover!?" "I shouted. "Were dating!"

"Yea, but she couldn't wait for marriage." Sabrina giggled as the guy looked over at me with scared eyes.

"This is..." The guy started.

"I suggest you walk out of this bathroom before I break your arms." I growled.

"Dude go." Nino said. In a flash, Matt disappeared, leaving Sabrina with the two of us. Crossing her arms, she glared daggers at us.

"Ugh, thank a lot!" Sabrina growled.

"I thought Chloe liked me?" I asked.

"She does, and your inheritance." Sabrina muttered, she was pissed. "That was my lunch by the way!"

"Explain to me what Chloe is doing with her dad." I growled. "And why the fuck is she fucking Matt when we are dating!?"

"She says since your not taking her seriously, she was just going to get dick some other place." Sabrina...OH THAT BITCH!

"Bitch..." I muttered.

" **How is the view from that glass room** , huh?" Nino asked.

"ROSE!" _I shouted back at him. But sadly he was right, oh my god! I mean, I have been in relationships in the past, and I never once cheated on my girlfriends. It was after we broke up is when I hooked up with random girls, but this is just plain hurtful...that I was going to do...oh shit! Wait a minute, our relationship isn't even real! But I should treat it like one. Fuck me..._

"Oh my shit." I said. "Nino take me home, I want to go home and rethink my life choices."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Nino said, making snap and shout:

 **"NINO**!"

"Okay, let me grab my things!" _Nino said as he walks towards the door. Sabrina glared at me as she puts her hands on her hips. Oh dear, I did just cock-blocked her. In haste, I grabbed her by the hips and kissed her lips. Shoving my tongue into her mouth. Her cheeks redden to that of an apple. Didn't take long for her to cum after that. She's quick, don't know why. Letting her go, I proceeded to go to my class, only to stop mid-way when I saw Chloe heading into the room. I will be damned if I was alone in the room with her. Turning my body around, I bumped into Marinette. Making her fall to the ground._

"Mari!" _I shouted as I helped her to her feet. The blue haired girl just rolled her eyes and ignored me. Okay, this little mean girl act is starting to piss me off, and I will be damned if another Chloe is created in this school! She tries to walk away from in a hissy fit, I grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to the wall. Looking up at me, she opens her mouth to shout:_

"How dare you!?"

"How dare I! Stop being a bitch and talk to me!"

"There is nothing to say to you!" She shouted. "I can't even look at you!"

"Yet I am pretty sure you stare at me when I am not looking."

"What?"

"Oh, and let's not forget the millions of pictures of me in your bedroom!" I shouted, making her gasp with widen eyes. "Drop the mean bitch act, or I swear I will give you a reason to be one."

"When were you in my house!?" She asked me...oh shit. I just blew my covered. And I knew this, because she gasps and points to me before saying:

"CHAT!? CHAT NOIR!?" _She screamed. Oh shit, I fucked up! Okay, in haste, I grabbed her mouth with my left and hand used my right to drag her to the back bathroom...without anyone seeing us of course. Once inside, I locked the door and looked at her._

"Calm down!"

"You just dragged me into the fucking bathroom! I am sort of worried right now!?"

"That's what this place is called?"

"Why do you think people rarely come in here?"

"I thought...never mind! Marinette I am so sorry I lied to you! But...but it was best you never figured it out."

"But it was okay to keep me on your payroll! Typical rich people bullshit! You always enjoy making us feel lower than shit!" _Marinette growled. Oh my god, was she...no! Don't get mad, don't show her your pissed side. I took a breath of air, calming my body so I don't snap at her._

"Mari..." I started. "You need to listen to me and understand."

"No, what you need to understand is that I never want to see you again!" _She shouted at me loud this time, I even felt some spit hit my cheek. My left eye begins to twitch violently, my knuckle started to crack in annoyance and I could feel the vein on my next twitch! Deep breathe! Deep breathe!_

"And another thing..." She started. "I hope you and Chloe are happy together, because pieces of shits the both of you deserve one another!"

My heart...ugh...it hurts! Oh no... I am having a heart attack...Oh god...I can't feel my face...

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. Her voice sounds like an echo in the back of my head! So this is what heartbreak feels like! I deserve it for lying...oh god...it feels like someone is stabbing me repeatedly...

"Adrien!?" _Marinette shouted again. But this time I barely heard her...oh god...everything around is starting to feel hot...my vision was becoming blurry to the point it started to flash black and color again. My heart is dead...I can't go on it seems...The world...its black now..._

"ADRIEN!?"

 _Wait...was that my dad?_

 _Opening my eyes, I was staring at the white colored ceil that was my house. Turning my head to the side, I saw Tikki and my dad hovering over me. Tikki had a defibrillator in hand and was about to shock me._

"CLEAR!" _She shouted before giving me a quick shock. And let me tell you, I nearly shit my pants. The feeling that went up my spine was unbearably horrible! When she removed the device from my chest, I proceeded to slap her across the face. Making her fall back to the floor_.

"JESUS TIKKI, WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING SHIT FUCK!?" _I shouted as I scan the area. Nino, Nat and Nooroo were watching in the kitchen with drinks in hands. Ha, they all have N names._

"Ngh..." _Tikki moaned, of shit, I didn't mean to knock her out cold! I swear! Oh wait, she's fine! She standing up right now._

"That hurt!" She growled at me.

"Why are you shocking me?" I asked. "Wait, wasn't I in school?"

"Funny thing!" _Nino started when he came walking towards the couch. He hands me a cup of what I think was a cocktail and took a seat next to me._ "Sabrina and I went back to the classroom, then Chloe came in and started to chit-chat. She then got into an argument with Marinette. So Sabrina stayed behind, the argument was funny though."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Right, so I go back to the bathroom and find you on the ground twitching, foaming at the mouth, and having some weird fucked up thing up knuckles are doing and other things. I dragged you to the car, drove you here and apparently you were ODing because your heart stopped from the black llama." Nino explained.

"Wait, quick question? Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked.

"I didn't know the way." He responded.

"Well, at least I am not dead." _I said before looking down to see that I was shirtless. I was too annoyed at this point to stand up and grab a shirt._ "Weird, so I didn't have a run in with Marinette?"

"Not that I know of, Alya said she was with her the whole time." Nino said.

"Oh shit..." I muttered.

"That's a side of effect of the drug." Nat said as she walks towards us. "You see, the black llama goes through three stages. The first is joy and happiness, making the user feel like he is on top of the world. The second stage is exotic, making you feel horny and what not. Then the third stage is regret, followed by death. If Nino didn't bring you here and we didn't Plagg stomach pumped, you'd both be dead."

"Oh shit Plagg!?" I shouted.

"He's alive..." My father said. "For now."

"Yea, but he still has some of the drugs in his system, so we're going to need to keep a close eye on him." Nat said.

"Oh my god..." _I muttered before standing up from my seat. Pressing the cup to my lips, I spit out the shitty drink Nino handed me._

"Ugh, this taste like shit! Nooroo your better than this!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I was just a little worried, you know with you, Gabriel and even Plagg almost DYING today." _Nooroo said in happy but yet angry voice. Got Nooroo is scary._

"THAT'S EVERY SATURDAY!" I shouted back. "Ugh, I need something stronger, something that will make me suck your dick!"

"Ew." Nat muttered.

"Oh my god, did someone forget our little talk from this morning. Because if that's the case, I have a baton upstairs that needs to be rammed up something!" I shouted.

"On purpose, yes." _Nat responded, that stupid bitch! Again, don't know why I get upset at her, I just do._

"BITCH!" I shouted.

"Adrien, calm down!" Nino shouted at me.

"I am not calm! There is literally **POUNDS** of cocaine in my house that nearly killed me today like Plagg's mother after she gave birth to him! I have Nat to deal with, and oh yea, **I AM STILL DATING CHLOE! AND THAT CHEATING CUNT IS FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE WHEN WERE SUPPOSE TO BE DATING**!"

"He has lungs of iron and steel." Nat muttered.

"Lets not forget the constant threat of all of us dying at some point! Do you realize how deep **WE ARE ALL IN!**! That includes you Nino! You are officially part of our weird, cocaine storing, orgy throwing, sex-crazed family!"

"And a long throat that has no end point." Nooroo said.

"Was that a gay joke?" I ask.

"By asking you confirm my suspicions." Nooroo muttered.

"Look, if I ever got bi-curious and decided to hook up with a guy in a moment of, I don't, hammered baked, it would be a black guy." I said, it was then all heads turn to Nino.

"Is that why you're his friend?" My father asked.

"Is it wrong to say yes?" _I asked. I mean...Nino's cute...and...oh god! Am I bisexual? No! I love my Mari...wait...oh my fuck._

"Nino?" Tikki asked.

"I am used to him by now."

"Can we get back to the problem!" I shouted. "That drug made me OD! What is it doing on Paris grounds and why did the mayor buy it!?"

"These are questions I like to know too, but we are in a corner Adrien." My father said. "Right now, I want you to play it safe until we can prove the mayor is behind all this."

"The more time we waste, the more power we loss to destroy him." I shouted at my father. "The shit in the basement is the key! So I suggest our three stooges get down there and find a fucking clue before I burn this goddam house to the ground with ALL of you in it! Then when I get my inheritance, I will build an even bigger house, trap that fat son of a bitch in it and burn it again! Allowing your spirits to be one with that fat piece of shit in the next life!"

"Why not burn the hotel down?" Nino asked.

"BETTER IDEA!" I shouted.

"Did I just give a psychopath the idea to commit arson?" Nino asked my father.

"Yes." _He responded before looking over to me. His blue eyes literally were throwing swords on each corner end of my soul, sending fear down my spine. Reaching out to my face, his hand firmly but gently grips my chin so that I will look at him._ "I don't care what you say to them, but if you ever threaten or order me in that manner again, I will lock you in this house with no food or water. I will trap you by putting eight-inch pounds of cement on all the possible exits. Then I will leave you with a gun with only one bullet. And I will make sure you use that bullet to take your life. Are we clear?"

"Yes father." _I said like a tiny bug on the ground begging not to be killed by a giant. You ever had that moment when you feel like shitting your pants because your butthole is squeezing your inner walls so tightly, making the solid go nowhere else but forward? Yea, that's me right now! You people think I am messed up in the head?! Look at my dad, he is a whole new level, and he doesn't even have to scream. He lets go of my face, turning his body around, he looks over his shoulder to say one last thing:_

"By the way, the doctor wants me to get some rest, so you will have to watch the club tonight. An Aluminum has called and is having a party. Call Ladybug or something to help with the show." _My father said. I nod my head at his words. Oh my god...Once he was gone from the area, Nooroo, Nat, Nino and Tikki laughing at me. In anger, my hand squeezing the glass with all my strength. Breaking the thing and cutting my hand in the process. Their laughter ended and blood begins to stain the carpet. Looking over my shoulder, I open my mouth and said:_

"Do as I say and find a fucking clue. This is not a joke anymore!" _I growled. I was going to take that fat piece of shit down! I don't care what my father said, he will pay for what he did to me! What he did to my father! And most of all, what he did to my mother!_

 **ALICE AGRESTE WILL BE FUCKING AVENGE IF THE LAST FUCKING THING I DO!**

*Scene fades to black...*

A:...

M:...

A:...

M: Um...well I think that's it!

A: Oh...OH YEA! See you guys in the next chapter!

* * *

Kikkie: I am on a roll! Out of Adrien and Marinette POV, I am so in love with Adrien's right now. But I will stick with Marinette...might be getting an Adrien chapter soon. I love these chapters XD


	13. Piercings

"Whatcha thinking about?" _Chat asked me as I looked through my notes for class. Today was... Saturday morning. It was midnight at the club and it was very busy. So busy that I decided to hang out on the rooftops with Chat and do my homework._

"Adrien." I responded. "He was... nothing."

"I know he's nothing." _Chat said as he places a hand on my shoulder._ "He's weak, useless, and just pathetic above all."

"Don't say that!" I shouted. I disliked Adrien but I didn't hate him! What does Chat have against him?

"Why not? He has no balls to even save his own life, let alone his friends!"

"Why do you dislike him?" _I asked. Chat rolled his eyes at my words._

"Adrien's the sort of guy that annoys me, you know..." Chat started. "Born with looks and no brains. Being nothing more but eye candy for the world to watch and drool over. Its pathetic, looks don't last forever, and the day he realizes that! Is the day I will take over the world."

"Did he do something to you?" I asked.

"Sort of..." Chat said. "And speaking of Adrien, I heard you and him are partner's together for some sort of work thing."

"Yea, my class has to set up Chloe's fashion show. I think Adrien and I are part of the decoration crew." _I said to him. He sticks out his tongue for a bit, playing with his black jewel that had a neon green cat print in the middle. I watched as he pulls and tugs at the small thing with his teeth. He had a very long tongue, it amazed me. I wonder what it would be like to lick it with my tongue...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK!?_

"You okay?" _Chat asked, he notice my distressed expression._

"I was thinking how to approach Adrien when class comes around." _I said, trying my best to play dumb._

"Just talk to him." Chat told me.

"Or I could ignore him." I said.

"Stop being a pussy." Chat growled at me.

"Uh..." _I looked around the area to find a way to change the subject._ "So, do you know where I can...get a tattoo?"

* * *

(An hour later)

 ** _WHY DON'T I THINK!? WHY DON'T I USE MY GOD GIVEN BRAIN!?_**

 _I was currently sitting on a leather seat in a tattoo parlor with a punk-goth looking skinny guy hovering over me with a needle in hand! I was in downtown Paris where people go to do drugs, smoke pot and...well basically everything you do at the Akuma but it was on the streets. After a long talk with Chat, he convinces me to come to this place and get a tattoo on my arm for the dumbest of reasons. The problem- **I HATE NEEDLES!**_

"Okay, so what am I drawing?" The man asks us.

"A cat" Chat said. "Then we can be twins."

"No." I said.

"Ladybug?"

"No."

"Bunny?"

"No."

"A penis?"

"FUCK NO!" I shouted.

"Lady, we came here to put something on your body! Your not leaving till something is in your flesh!" Chat shouted at me.

"Chat I am so scared! I hate needles!" I shouted. "Especially that one!"

"Aw come one! it will look so cute on you!"

"Can't I get a piercing in my ear?" I asked.

"I mean sure, like 99% of our female classmates." Chat said. "Come on, do something different."

"Easy for you to say! I am not badass to the point I can have three piercings!" _I shouted. "Let alone a tiny tattoo! What if I am banished to hell for an eternity for marking my body! What do you and your three piercing say about that!?_

"Four." _Chat responded, making my head turn to see him point to his ears(2), his tongue(1) and his stomach(1)._

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yes, now be a bad bitch and get a tattoo!" Chat said. "Or, go back to being normal."

"Um..." _Why do I feel like I am getting pressured into doing stuff? I mean...piercing are cool and all, but to get one is so scary! I remember those videos in school I was shown about teens and piercing. How it leads to crime and stuff. And what if Chloe's dad finds out? I can get kicked out of the school and...and...what the hell am I saying? I am letting fear make my choices...and also the cat himself. No! I am not getting a tattoo! No way!_

* * *

(Monday, two days later)

 _Ugh, note to self, stop listening to Chat! He is a dumb ass that will ruin my life...but I do feel so hip and cool right now! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to show Alya my piercings! Yes, I got two of them!_

"Hey girl!" _Alya shouted. Oh my gosh, here she is! I can't wait to tell her. Well sort of tell her, my tongue is a bit sore, so my words don't come out like I want them too._

"Hoi!" _I said. Oh great, even a greeting sounds like crap. Alya gave me a confused expression._

"You okay?" _Alya asked. In haste, I took her by the hand and led her to the girl's bathroom. Once inside, I take a deep breath before saying:_

"I got a piercing." I said, oh crap...

"What?" Alya asked.

"I got a Peershing!" I said but louder this time.

"Girl I am so confused. Are you saying you got a piercing or your pushing?" _Alya asked me. At this point I knew my words weren't going to reach her. So at that point, I just opened my mouth to show her the Ladybug piercing on my tongue, and then pulled up my shirt to show her my stomach piercing. Or belly button piercing. Alya drops her phone in shock as her eyes widen in fear at what she saw._

"Oh my god!" Alya practically shouted. "Girl, you can get into so much trouble! But the ruby thing on your stomach looks nice though."

"Thang who!" I said. Ugh, this lisp thing is really going to drive me nuts! Good thing it will disappear by tomorrow.

"So quick question, how are you going to explain this lisp to the mayor?" Alya asked.

Fardon?" I asked.

"He's coming in today to watch the singing auditions, Your suppose to be performing today. Didn't you get the email?" _She asked me. Right on cue, my phone made a blinking sound to notify me that I had just gotten an email from my school._

"Oh no..." Alya muttered.

"I HANT PO THIS! HISTEN TO WE!" I shouted, my god this lisp is awful.

"Yea..." Alya said. "Any ideas on what to do then?"

"HWACK!" _I shouted. This is not going to end well. Maybe I could avoid it! Maybe I can reschedule for tomorrow! Yea, I will do that! I just need to talk to my teacher and ask if I can perform tomorrow!_

"You cannot skip to tomorrow!" _My teacher tells me as she tries to push my tiny body on to the stage. I didn't want to do this! Especially in front of my classmates and_... **WHAT IS GABRIEL DOING HERE!? WHY IS HE HERE!? OH DEAR HOLY SPIRIT! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!  
** Wait, why am I doing bible verses? I havent read the bible in ten years.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted to me. Standing in front of a MIC, I turn my attention to the crowd of students that were my classmates and other students. "Just take the F!"

"No!" The mayor shouted. "She must sing like everyone else here. If not I will see to it that she does not get a single credit this entire production."

"Are you kidding me!?" Adrien asked. "Dude, leave her alone!"

"Be quiet!" _The mayor growled at Adrien, making his tail go in between his legs. Maybe Chat was right, maybe he was weak. And why was he so scared of the Mayor? Did something happen between those two? Ugh, I don't want to know! As the music starts, my head begins to spin as I look around the room. Everyone had a phone out, just wait for something to record. Ugh, I hated it! Okay, music is starting, let's just get this over and done with! Alright.._

 _Hen hou whavate aif is weaving...oh cod._

 _One sentence in, and everyone is already laughing at me. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die at this point. Even that fat fuck was laughing at my pain! How fucking dare he laugh at me! Ugh, anger...it was growing inside me...I wanted to do something bad...I wanted to jump off this stage and punch someone!_

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

 _Adrien shouted, was...was he standing up for me!? He was standing next to Chloe as he yelled at his classmates, his cheeks were red and his eyes were that of anger._

"Adrie-kins, calm down." _Chloe said, but that didn't stop Adrien's rant._

"You people are all horrible! How dare you laugh at your friend and record her! People like you should go to hell!" _He shouted, the next that happened was a surprise even to me. His father smacked him over the head before dragging him out the room. In haste, I walked off stage the second Gabriel dragged Adrien out the room. I walked towards the corner where my book bag was. Picking up the large holder, a red envelope falls to the ground, making a small sound when it hit the floor. Bending down, I picked it up envelope. It was...for me...written in a black sharpie, it read:_

 **TO M**

 _Opening the envelope, my eye widens in shock and fear. It was a picture of a blonde woman...she was gaged with multiple straps holding her to a pole of some sort. There were cuts all over her legs and thighs. The woman was very skinny and her naked body seemed to be skin and bones. I couldn't recognize who she was because of the black straps over her eyes and cuts on her face._

 _But my life changed at that moment...that moment when I turned the picture around...I saw two words...written in red liquid. Two words that made my heart nearly stop:_

 ** _UR NEXT_**

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: ...Review...**_


	14. Someone is watching me

**UR Next**

 _Those words stuck to me as if someone had glued them to my ear. What the hell is this? Was this a joke? Was someone playing a sick joke...no...oh god. What does this mean? Is someone watching me? In fear I stuck the picture in my pocket. The last thing I needed was someone seeing me in distress. I hope this is just a sick joke that someone was playing. After school, I head straight home, but I went the long way. I went through the way where there is a bunch of people with no dark corner's big enough to grab you without someone seeing you. When I reached home...it got worse._

"Marinette!" _My mom called me as I entered the bakery. On the counter next to the register was a package with my name on it. But I didn't order anything recently?_

"Thanks mom." _I said. I was trying to play it cool. Grabbing the brown box, I give my mom a kiss on the cheek before heading up to my room. Once inside, I locked my floor door and opened the box. To my surprise, there was only a DVD that read: **WATCH ME.**_

 _Doing as the DVD read, I popped the disc into my computer. It takes a while to load, but my computer does it in no time. Opening my video player, I see a pitch black screen. The screen then suddenly changing it to a new scenario of me walking to school with Alya. Oh my god, who is this person? The screen fades to me sitting on a chair on my balcony. It stays there for a while before changing...appears in my room! It was from a camera point! Someone was in my room in the middle of the night. I watched in horror as the view moves from my computer, to my chore. Pulling out my undergarment drawer, a hand wearing a black glove reaches in and pulls out one of my underwear and Nino's flash drive. I looked over my shoulder at my drawer. Standing up, I opened my drawer and gasp. The underwear and flash drive in the video was gone! Turning back to the video, the view changes to my bed...where I slept. This person was in my house...he was in my room while I was sleeping! He raises his hand to my sleeping face. They looked as if they were going to touch me but stopped, the person then removes their hand before the screen produces a static image. Then...oh my god...it was that woman in the picture! She was in the video, shaking her body violently, trying to break free. My hand slaps right on my mouth as my eyes begin to stare in horror when the screen faded to black with the words: **UR NEXT** on it._

"Oh my god." _I whispered before walking over to my windows. In haste, I pulled my curtains together. Whoever this person was, they were probably watching me as we speak! No! They have been in the house! They came walking in here without making a sound! No, I need to go to the police! Yea, maybe they can leave a guard out or something! Oh my god, why is this happening to me!? Oh shit! I need to go!_

 _Grabbing my things, I head outside and made my way straight to the police station. Once inside, I was escorted to the office of man name **Leo Dantrix**. A detective with dirty blonde hair, brown eye, average figure and a grey suit. Taking a seat in front of him, I hand him the DVD and picture. To which he responded:_

"Wow, kids today are into some weird stuff." He said.

"Weird stuff!?" I asked. "Look on the back!"

"I see, your next. Can't you kids spell?" _He asked me. Did he think this was a joke!?_

"This is not a joke! Someone slipped that into my book bag!" I shouted. "And they have been spying on me!"

"Yea, I saw the video, it looks fake." He said. "What creep has an HD camera and uses it for watching girls sleep. Plus, you don't seem to notice him."

"That's cause I am sleeping! They are watching me as I am walking! They took a pair of underwear from me!" I shouted. "Please!"

"Look..." He started. "I just had a rough day with a bunch of kids coming in here from America. I don't have time for your joke's. So if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"Work!? Someone is sending me bondage porn and is stalking me! I feel that I am in danger here! This is no joke!" _I shouted. This guy is a fucking idiot!_

"Look..." He started. "I just got a bunch of kids here that need to go home. I don't have time for you."

"But..."

"Besides, if you don't have a lead on a person who might want to attack you, I can't help you." He tells me.

"So what am I going to do when this stalker comes walking into my house with a knife or something?" I asked.

"Well, I suggest you tell your parents to go buy a gun and hope you figure out who this person is before that happens." _He tells me. This...UGH!_

"Fine!" _Shouted before grabbing my stuff. But he did tell me something I do need. I will be damned if I get kidnapped or worse. Walking out of his office, I head towards the door to see Adrien and his father assistant leaving the police station as well. I wonder why they were here? Walking outside, I gasp to see it was pitch black as Chat's costume! How long was I in there...well it was a long wait to see Detective Leo, I had to be given coffee._

"Marinette!" _Adrien called to me. Turning my head to the side, I see his angel smile staring at me. Oh my gosh, get a grip Mari! His hot body and looks are not the main issue here!_

"Hey!" I spoke.

"What are you doing here?" _He asked as he walks away from his car and over to me. Don't blush, you're still mad at him Mari...oh crap I am blushing._

"I...uh...what are you doing here?" _I asked. Wow, I must be the world's worst actor._

"I came to check on a friend." _He said, he had a friend in the police station? I hope it was an officer. I watched him scratch the back of his head before saying:_ "Need a lift home?"

"S-sure!" _Wow, that response of mine was quick. I don't if it was cause I was scared of the stalking person, or that I wanted to spend time with him...I hope it was the first thing. Following him to his car, that brown haired assistant woman that he is always with climbs into the passenger seat as Adrien climbs in next to me. Once close, he looks at me to ask:_

"So..." He started. "Can I explain something to you?"

"Depends?" I responded.

"It's about Chloe." _He said, great! We are doing this again! Fine, let me open my ears for this._

"Go on." I said.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I don't dislike you in any form or way. In fact, I think your an awesome friend Mari." _He tells me. Why is my heart beating, stop beating you! Yours suppose to be on my side!_

"Okay." I responded.

"I also wanted to say that Chloe and I are not officially dating." Adrien said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, My father and her dad decided to make us look like were dating to promote her show. In reality, we never went on a date, let alone kiss...until now." _He said. Oh my gosh, I knew it! I knew that bitch couldn't get him! Suck it bitch!_

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means...that...wow! It's getting hot in here!" _He said. What is he doing, and it was freezing in here. Also, I don't remember the walk being this long to the police station. No seriously, my family bakery was literally in the middle of Paris._

"Uh...yea." I said. _The green-eyed looks around the area for a bit before making eye contact with me. What was wrong with him? Did I do something? "_ Marinette, I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay." _I said. Turning my body to the side a bit, I knock over my back to his feet. Making him break eye connection with me, but look down at the picture. Oh no..._

"Mari..." He started. "Are you in bondage?"

"NO!" _I shouted. Was it just me, or did he sound like Chat Noir for a second? Oh crap, he's looking at the picture!_

"Marinette, what is this?" _He asked me before locking eyes with me again. He sounds like a pissed off boyfriend for some weird reason. Oh crap, think of a lie! Think of a lie...I CANT! OH crap! What do I do...eh! Truth never killed anyone. Closing my eyes to relax my body. I opened them to stare into those big worried some eyes that were making me so wet. Its weird, I never saw Adrien upset before. Well, I have, but not worried upset before._

"Someone is watching me." _I said bluntly. His expression changed from anger to fear in a flash._

"W-WHAT!?" He shouted. "Did they send you a video too!?"

"Yea! ...wait, how did you know about that?" _I asked. Looking around the area again, I think he does that when he is thinking of a plan. Locking eyes on me again, he opens his mouth to say:_

"I saw...I mean...I...uh..." _He was lost for words._

"How did you know?" _I asked. I tried to sound more stern and serious this time, but in reality, I was scared and that's what came out. Looking down at his feet for a second, he looks at me to say:_

"Marinette, I just guessed." _He said. And like an abused dog finding an open door, I burst out the car. Leaving my things behind me as I ran. It doesn't take an idiot to realize something is wrong, and he knows something! I mean, why was he at the police station...oh my god! What if he's the one watching me! He knows where I live! And holy crap I left my bag in the car! Oh crap, my phone and wallet were in there! Stopping in my tracks, I looked around the area to gain my barrings. To my surprise, I was near the park. That was good, it means I wasn't far from home! I was however in front of the park on a barely lighted night with a stalker possibly watching me. Things cannot get any worse..._

"MARINETTE!" _Adrien shouted. I stand corrected, things can get worse! Okay, maybe I can avoid Adrien and-_

* * *

Kikkie: Review...


	15. Kidnappers and lovers

Kikkie: Two chapters, one day! Yay! Please review guys!

* * *

 _It was dark...everything was dark. There was no sound but an engine, and my body was stiffer than a log. How could I have been stupid enough to go outside like this. Oh god...I am in a trunk of the unknown. I didn't even see the who captured me. I was thrown in here so face with my face first in. Before I could even turn and look, the top hits my head. Then, my mind decided to turn off on me, forcing me to black out again. What I woke up to was a horrifying. A bright light shining straight into my eyes with a man behind the a...a camera._

"Beautiful, or girl's away!" _The man shouted. Turning my head to my right, I saw a man with red hair staring at me. On the other side, a table that had various things on it. Such as a book, gun, a can of beer and a couple of pencils. Where was I?_

 ** _CLICK_**

 _What was that...wait! That was the sound of a camera, is someone taking pictures of me. Moving my upper body up, I tried to stand, only for something rough to brush up against my hands. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that my hands had been tied to a chair by rope. What the hell is this? Where am I and who were these people!? The sound of the camera taking my picture annoyed me!_

"Stop taking pictures of me." _I moaned...this was so degrading...my tears wouldn't stop falling down my cheeks as I tried not to look. But that man with the red bangs grabs the back of my head and yanked me up. Making me look straightforward at the device and laughing men. I wanted to puke my guts out. My body felt weak, how long was I in that trunk? Did they inject anything to me? Drug me in any way? No...they couldn't have. Then again..._

"Oh, spicy!" The man with the red hair said. His other hand moves from my shoulder to my chest, groping my left breast in his hand. No, stop it! Don't touch me you sack of shit! "I have to say, your pretty big for your age. Are you sure your 18?"

 _The group of men begins to laugh hysterically at the question. But for me, I wanted to rip his fucking head off! The hand that was groping my breast tug at my top. Tearing the fabric off my chest, a cold air brushes through my skin, my bra was exposed to these perverts! Their laughter grew louder as the clicking sounds continued! I just wanted it to end! I wanted all of this to end!_

"Alright, that's enough. Bossman wants us to keep her in top condition." The man at the camera said.

"Awww." _The red-haired male said. Oh god...he was trying to slide his fingers into my bra! No! Making him stop!_

"Hey! David!" The man behind the camera shouted, making the man stop before he could touch my sensitive button. "Hand's off the merchandise! We ship her in a few hours."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Your new master is on his way. The boss like pictures of the product he sales, you know, in case the man returns you." _The man said to me. My heart was sinking right into my stomach. He was going to throw me on a boat and ship me off to another country for all I know! NO! I can't! I can't let this happen! I refuse! Shaking my body violently, I twist and turn while moving my head up and down._

"Should I stop her?" David asked me.

"No, it will make her tired and easy to handle when the buy comes." _The man spoke. Like hell, I rather die first then be shipped off to god knows where! Shake my body some more, I begin to make the chair move in its place. Moving a bit more, the chair starts to shake. David, who was laughing at me, walks from behind me and to the other man behind the camera. I move quickly and faster. Pushing my legs down to the ground as I move, I need to get OUT!_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _I fell backward! Oh god! My boobs were in my face as my pride seems to go down. The two were laughing their asses off at me as I struggled to move._

"I am going to miss her!" _David said...holy shit. One of the holders of the chair broke...my left hand came loose. They are still in the room though...I stopped moving my body. Make it look like I tired myself out._

"Seem she calm down." The male said. "Come on, I want to see what Brad is up too!" The man said. I heard a door open then close. Were they out of the room? Am I alone?

"Hello?" _I asked. No sound, no nothing! They left! They left me alone in here! Perfect! Moving my hand free from the pillar, I set my other hand lose before getting to my feet. This place, was I in a warehouse? No time, where is that gun I saw! There it is! By the Camera! Walking over, I bend down and pick up the weapon. Oh god, if I don't get out. At least I can end my life. I will not be someone's slave! Walking towards the door, I slowly open it to gasp. I was by the docks in one of those storage areas. Opening the door and tip-toeing off the storage area, I made my way to-OH SHIT!_

"HEY!" _David shouted before running towards me. In haste, I turn around and ran around the corner. I can't believe I am saying this, but it was hard to run with my boobs constantly bouncing up and down. It hurts! But ignoring the pain, I was able to find the main street._

"Oh thank god!" _I shouted before running towards the grey lighted street. All I have to do is run in this area and-_

"MARINETTE!" _A voice shouted. Looking over my shoulder but I didn't see anyone! Oh my god, it's those guys!_

"Shit!" _I shouted before pointing the pistol at the three men running towards me. David grins ear to ear at the sight of me._

"I must admit, you're the first girl that escaped. But your definitely going to be the last." He said. "Now put down the gun and I won't slap you too hard."

"I will kill you first." I growled.

"Try." _he beckons me...I didn't mean to. I just...I just wanted to fire a warning shot. But it didn't happen that way. That man that was behind the camera...he fell to the ground with blood seeping from his neck._

"LINDER!" _David shouted before turning to me. Walking over to me, I raised the gun and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened! I was out of bullets and he was out of patience. he raises his hand to slap me down to the ground. His left foot then swings into my stomach, turning my body around and making me moan in pain._

"Stupid bitch! Your more trouble than your worth!" _He shouted. My body hurts, my mind is fuzzy and I was so scared that I could barely move. And yet, out of everything that appeared in my mind. His face...Adrien...his green eyes. I am never going to see them again...I am never going to talk to Alya or even get to tease Nino about his music. My parents...oh god...I couldn't even think about them. It just brought me to tears. I shouldn't have run out the house, I should have stayed home and told them. Now I am going to get shipped._

"MARINETTE!"

 _A voice shouted, I turned my head to the side to see...Chat. Chat Noir was here! What was he doing here!? How did he know I was here!?_

"Oh shit..." _David muttered. The green-eyed male walks towards him, eyes beaming to him as he grips a silver metal object in his hand. Was that a staff? I didn't care at this point, I just wanted to be with Adrien now more than ever. As he walks past me, towards the men that kidnapped me, I started to think about Adrien. How his smile made me feel so lucky, how his touch made my heart beat faster than a sports car engine on high speed and...and...I just...I want to be with him. There is no one in this world I wanted the most but him. He loves me and I reject his feelings._

"Marinette?" _Chat spoke to me as he takes a knee to me. Picking up my limp body, he holds me up with his knee as his right hand while my tears away._ "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Adrien..." I whimpered.

"What?" _He asked me. My body was trembling and I didn't know why. Was it fear, or the realization that I gave Adrien my heart before he gave me his._

"I...want to be with Adrien so bad right now." I said as I cuddle up to Chat. "I am so sorry. I just want to be held by him...I want to tell him how much I love him and I'm sorry. I didn't know about Chloe! I didn't know about his mother! I just...I want to be with him."

"Mari..." _Chat spoke. I removed my face from his chest to see he looked heartbroken._

"I'm sorry." I spoke with a small chuckle. "I'm just so scared. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to see him again. A boy who doesn't even notice me, let alone even acknowledge my own existence. Yet my heart wants him here."

"Mari..." He spoke.

"I'm sorry! You came here like the prince saving his princess. But she's a bitch." I muttered. "I can see why now I don't deserve you or Adrien. I am a horrible person."

"No...no your not. " He started. "I know what its like to feel love. To want that person to see you and smile at you. I know what's it's like, and I am going to give it to you."

What?" I asked. Both his hands move to his face as he lowers his head to me. Covered by his blonde locks, he removes his mask and what I think were contacts! He then looks..."Adrien?"

 _I asked. He was Chat Noir! All this time! He was the cat in black, the prince of the underground. They were one in the same! His green eyes, they were beautiful! I couldn't help but grab him by his blonde locks. With little strength I had, I pulled his face down towards mine. I pressed our lips together. Oh my god, it was amazing! The heat in my stomach was making my lower regions so...wait a minute! Separating our lips, I raised my hand and slapped him._

 _ **"YOUR CHAT NOIR!? YOU DICK!?"**_

* * *

Kikkie: Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Answers

"Bug-a-boo!" He whined as he stared at me with kitten eyes. After a little screaming fit I had, he gathered the three guys, because that one guy I shot didn't die, and tied them in a pile. Once done, I stared at him in anger the whole time! This prissy little poser who acted in the mayor's grace was the biggest monster of them all!

"Don't you bug-a-boo me!" I growled. "You should have told me who you were the second you learned who I was." I shouted.

"I...well..." He was lost for words. "I love you."

"Oh don't even!" I growled. But that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around me. Placing a kiss on my bruised eye, He gives me a slick smile. Ugh, that jerk! Pushing him away from me, I turned my body around and walked away from him. He begins to follow me as I walked away from him…try to walk away.

"Why don't we go to my place and we can discuss this while fixing you up. I have a doctor that can help with your swelling. Make it look like it was never there." He said.

"The rage I am currently feeling right now is something you don't want to be near." I growled at him as I walked down the street.

"Can you at least let me take you home? It's almost ten miles to your house." He tells me. I was on the verge of screaming words that no one should hear. Oh! I wanted to scream and shouted and break things at this point!

"I rather walk, thank you." I muttered under my breathe as I continued to walk.

"Oh bug-a-boo, please talk to me." He said as he walks up in front of me, stopping me mid-way. I wanted to break his face…ugh….

"Adrien…I am not in the mood." I muttered. My heart wouldn't stop pounding at this point! I wanted…no…maybe do something that I would regret.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed are you?" He asked me. He had some nerve to ask this!

"10,000." I growled in a bit of an orcs-ish voice, I did not know where that came from? Adrien nods his head at my words.

"Okay, I see you that you are angry. So, why don't you give me a punch to the face to release that anger." Adrien said with his angelic smile on that made my heart melt. Although this time it didn't melt, it was burning with rage and anger. I raised my fist, preparing to punch him. But lowered it down. No, I am not going to beat him up, I am going to keep this rage in! I am going to sew it to the part of my heart where it loves him so. I want this anger to engulf me until I am officially sick of him!

"I am going." I said. "I don't want a text from you or chat, a message from social media or even a friend coming to my house to ask me something on your behave."

"But Marinette I-NO!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"This…right here…was the last straw, Adrien. The very last straw. I am done with you, I am completely done. Good day, and have a good life." I growled before walking a full ten miles to get home. When I got home, it was almost 5AM. Luckily for me, it was a Saturday. So when I got home and found my parents getting ready to make pastries, I lied to them and said I headed out for a walk. I gave the old "I'm losing weight" lie. My mom nods her head and sends me to bed because she says I looked tired. Hugging and kissing them both, I crawled under my sheets and closed my eyes. Even as my body relaxes, I still felt anger and the feeling of being watched.

The weekend went by for me. All I did was do homework and watch TV, I didn't even feel like going out to draw designs. No, I just wanted to be locked away in my house sadness and anger. I was so pissed off that I removed my Ladybug piercings from my body and hid them away under my bed. I wish I could describe the words to you, but all I can say was I was hurt brutally. So when Monday came around, there was no eye in sight that didn't notice I return to my normal looks.

I was depressed, hurt and just angry. All these emotions were infused into one being that was my heart. I felt stupid for letting Adrien play me twice, and I felt even dumber for not realizing that he was Chat Noir.

"Oh my gosh, the little poser is back to her normal looks." Chloe said as she enters the room. And right behind her is no other than Adrien the dick-rod himself. He didn't even make eye contact with me, he just kept his nose in the air. That asshole…no Mari! This is what you wanted, you didn't want him to talk to you. You wanted him to not notice you, and you got it, so just leave it be.

"What? No words?" Chloe asked in a mocking tone of voice. "What happened to the big mean scary Marinette?"

She died alongside Ladybug when a cat decided to play with her heart and fuck her over.

"Did someone finally decide to stop being a faker and realize her place?" Chloe continues, this bitch didn't know when to stop?

"Chloe that is enough." Adrien said. "Leave Marinette alone."

"Oh no, you see have been insulted and annoyed by her since last week. So I would like to know if she is going to be walking around MY school pretending to be a big-bad-bitch. Are you Marinette? Are you going to put on that fake act again? Or are you going to act like the loser you use to be and should be?"

At this point in my life, I wanted nothing more but than to hurt Chloe. Like grab her by the hair and smash her face into the wall hurt. But, that would lead me to jail. So, I picked up my things, gather what was left of my pride and left the room. I couldn't stand her, and I refuse to stand her.

"BYE BITCH!" Chloe shouted at me. I couldn't stand her, she and Adrien deserved one another. Sadly, I wasn't going to be left alone because Adrien ran after me.

"Mari!" He shouted. I just kept walking at this point. "Marinette please talk! Scream or even shout at me! Please talk to me!"

"I don't want to." I said in anger.

"Please! I know your mad, just let it out! It's like a sneeze Mari, let your anger out and talk to me."

"There is nothing to say." I muttered before walking away.

"Please Mari!" He begged me. Ignored his words as I entered the girl's bathroom. I waited there for a few minutes, I then returned to class. With the teacher here, I can ignore Chloe and focus on my lesson. Adrien was back in his seat in front of me, ugh, great. It was a long four hours, but when lunch hit I made my way out the school. I didn't even want to see the rich blonde, let alone them notice me. It was my last period that got to me, because last period, not only did I have to watch kids perform, but I have to help Adrien with signs for Chloe's show. So, I asked the teacher if I could switch with Rose in order to finish the signs. If only it was that simple, because lord behold, Adrien walks over to my table.

"Enough game's Marinette, we are going to talk right here, right now!" Adrien said, he must have lost his mind. Then again he's Chat, Chat is known for doing some hardcore drugs. Juleka, was sitting next to me, looked over to Adrien with shocked eyes before saying:

"Uh, Adrien…were busy." Juleka said as she removed the pointy pen from my hand. Thank you god for this sweet purple haired girl, she was the only one in this world who could read moods.

"Stay out of this." Adrien growled at her, forcing me to…bug in. Yes, a pun, leave me alone!

"Don't say that to her you ass!" I said.

"You and I, talk, now!" Adrien growled at me. Who the hell did he think he was!? Beside Chat Noir.

"Adrien, I think you should-ZIP IT!" Adrien growled to Juleka while pointing a finger at her. The purple haired girl gasps in shock. Okay, I can ignore it when he or Chloe is an ass to me, but not to my friends! Standing up from my seat, I raised my index finger and poked his shoulder.

"Fuck off!" I growled. Only to have him grab my wrist and remove my hand from his shoulder.

"Don't you ever touch me without my permission!" He growled, where the hell is this coming from?

"Like you, or the great CHAT NOIR, I can do whatever I please!" I said. Oh my face was turning red with anger! I wanted to punch his face so bad. Ugh, no Marinette! Anger will not be your friend in this.

"Your ability to do ANYTHING is about as small as your dignity." Adrien growled at me. "Now pack your shit, your pride, what's left of your dignity and come with me before I drag you by your pigtails."

And like…I don't know how to describe this moment because it just happened. Like…it just happened! I couldn't control it or even…ugh, I just couldn't, I still feel ashamed of it. Alright, it goes…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed into his ear. Making him fall to the ground and everyone in the area to look at us as I flipped the table to the ground! Yes, I have HAD IT! Walking over the wooden table, I stood right above him and shouted the feelings in my heart and soul:

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR DAD! FUCK YOUR GUARDIANS!" I shouted.

"Dam…" Nino screamed.

"Mari I-DON'T YOU MARI ME!" I SHOUTED AT ADRIEN AS I CUT HIM OFF. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR FUCKING-LYING-USING-BIG COCK-MAN WHORING-NO GOOD SELF FOR THE VERY LAST TIME! YOU AND YOUR WHOLE CREW CAN KISS THE FATASS PART OF MY ASS WHILE SUCKING MY NON-EXISTENCE DICK!"

"Oh shit…" Alya muttered.

"YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HEART AND SOUL! AND THEN OUT OF MY LIFE! And…and…uh…wow! That really worked. I do feel better! Oh my gosh, I don't feel upset anymore!" I said with a smile. I feel that a blanket of anger and despair has been lifted from my back it felt nice.

"RIGHT?!" Adrien responded with a smile. Getting up from the floor and on to his feet, he brushes the dirt off himself. Wow, why does everything he do look so angelic? Crossing my arms over my chest, he looks at me with a smile. "So…do you forgive me?"

"Not without an explanation." I said. Its funny, I wasn't upset anymore. In fact, I felt great! I felt like going on a roller-coaster without any handles! I should go play the lottery! Oh wait, I know why I am not upset. Its because the two men I wanted in my life are one in the same. Ignoring the fact that I almost got shipped off like an Amazon package, I was…happy knowing that Adrien and Chat were the same. But that little burst I had must have been something that I was holding on to, good thing I let it out.

"You wanna go get some pizza then?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yea. That outburst made me hungry." I said.

Adrien and I left the school with everyone's eye on us. But I didn't care, I was calm, plus, Adrien took me to a fancy pizza place with literal high-class wine from all over the world wine. Never thought I find a place like this before. The hostess sat us in a private area where we were in our own little room. Have you ever been on a train and you sat at a table next to a window. Imagine that, but the view is the tower, and there is a cover over the table with a candle in the middle. Once our order was placed and the door was shut, I looked over to Adrien to ask.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked me. I can't tell if he was nervous cause we were sort of on a date, or nervous because I was going to ask a lot of questions.

"Why are you Chat Noir?" I asked. The green eye's hunk scratches the back of his head.

"It's a long story." He said.

"I have time." I told him before taking a sip of my glass of red wine from Switzerland. It actually tastes really good!

"Where do I started…" Adrien muttered. "Alright, as you know my mom has been dead since I was five."

"Yes." I responded.

"But do you know how?" He asked.

"No." I said. He gives me a light chuckle before continuing.

"My mom was a freelancer officer, in other words, she did detective work and stuff but she wasn't considered a full pledge officer. She was one of the best, she had taken down a lot of crime in the city. She stopped terrorist attacks and even saved a lot of kids from being sold as slaves and such."

"She sounds bad-ass." I said.

"She was…" Adrien said. His smile was gorgeous, but his eyes were sad.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, she started to notice some of her work going missing. Suspects not be trailed and just a bunch of stuff that was out of the blue. She…she found out something she shouldn't have had. And when things started to get worse, she left. Never to speak a word of it, till I was five at most. One day she told me she lie to my dad in order to marry him. My mom pretended to be a model to gain his attention because she thought….fuck…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's so weird, explaining this story." Adrien said as tears form in his eyes. "I loved my mom…but she was an idiot. My mom learned that everything that was going wrong was the Mayor fault. She tried to get him out of the office to jail him. But he has connection everywhere, next thing she knew, she was being followed everywhere she went. So, she met my dad, pretended to be a model and married him. My dad was rich at the time, so she knew if anything happened, she could go to him. My father didn't mind, he loved her, and eventually, she fell in love with him. Five years later I was in the world and everything was fine. Till he came back…"

"Who?"

"Our dearly beloved mayor…" Adrien muttered. "At this time, I didn't know any better. I always hung out with Chloe, ignoring my mother's feelings about being in that mans house. She did it for me…and I was a fucking moron."

Tears were running down his eyes as he tries to gather his strength to speak. He was in pain, something I never saw before. But I needed to know…

"Adrien." I spoke, snapping him from his bubble of pain.

"I loved my mom…more than anything in this world! And he took her away!" Adrien growled. "He took her from me! He drove her to do it!"

"What did he do?" I asked. I was so scared…but I wanted to know.

"My mom…was so sweet and kind. She loved everything and did nothing bad to no one. I loved my mom so much…and I was so weak."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"My mom…Chloe's mom got sick during her second pregnancy. So, she called my mom and asked her to watch Chloe since her father was busy. I remember that day so well because it was the first time my mom drove during a thunderstorm in the middle of the night. But we got there safe and sound. Then I played with Chloe for a while till her father came. I fell asleep on the couch right next to Chloe. Before I fell asleep I saw my mom drinking wine with the Mayor. I don't even remember what they were talking about but they seemed fine. I then woke up to a loud thump sound, in a pitch dark room. At the time I was scared of dark rooms. So, I went searching for my mom…and I found her. Unconscious, naked…on the floor of their living room with that fat piece of shit violating her private area. And he had a camera in hand too, taking pictures of his dirty act. I was so scared and confused that I ran to my mom to wake her up. The next thing that happened was I got slapped and then I blacked out. When I woke up, my mom was still unconscious and naked. But Chloe's mom came home and she was screaming at him. She was screaming words like AGAIN and YOU SICKO and THE FUCK…a lot of bad words. But I didn't care at that point. I just reached over to my mom and kept pulling her blonde locks till she woke up. I ripped off a couple of her hair, but it did the trick. She woke up and she was scared for both me and her life. In a quick flash, she get's dressed, grabs me and runs out the door. But that wasn't the end of the nightmare."

"What happened next?" I asked. My heart was beating at this moment.

"A few weeks later. He starts sending my mom the pictures of her naked and all this stuff and he threatens to show the public. He threatens her, saying that he can easily manipulate the public to make them see her as a slut. He wanted to fake frame my mother for cheating on my father, and this was at the height of his career, his starting point. He even threatens to have me taken by child services if his demands weren't met. My mom asked what he wanted, and he wanted to have sex with her. I remember those words before his wife came over to tell her, his fucking wife! It disgusts me so much, but I was too weak to stop her. I was with her in her last moments and I was too stupid to notice what she was going to do!" His lips were trembling as his tears stain the cloth on the table. His eyes were lost in the memory. "She was…scared…alone… swallowed a bunch of sleeping pills and laid herself in the bathtub filled with water to make it looked like she drowned. She knew…she knew if died that way then I wouldn't be taken by child services, my dad would get custody and his career would continue. If the mayor were to publish those pictures, then he would have looked like an ass and she knew…"

"I'm so sorry." I said as I watched river's of tears fall down his cheeks. Those were the only words that could come out of my mouth at this moment. I felt like an ass... well, not a 100%, but a big one at best. I couldn't do or say anything to help him. There were no words to say at this moment. But...I stood up from my seat and sat next to him. Sitting beside him, I place my head on his shoulder. Wrapping my arm around his, I closed my eyes. He wasn't a dick like I thought, he was stupid but...he wasn't on the same level of Chloe.

With a light chuckle under his breath, he wipes his tears away and looks down at me.

"Thank you." He spoke. "Should I continue?"

"If you want? I think I can figure it out from here though."

"Oh really?" He asked. "What happened next?"

"You spent your year's training till you were the perfect soldier to seek revenge." I said in an epic tone of voice.

"That is...2% true." He muttered. "It actually gets... darker."

"How dark?" I asked.

"Well..." He started. "After the incident, My father started to leave me with the Mayor's wife and Chloe. You know, since they were good friends at the time. So one day, my dad had to go to an award show and leave me alone with that man. He didn't know that fat piece of shit was responsible for my mom's death. Plus he was trying to get over his depression of my mom's death. They were such good friends that my dad started to follow everything he said with the whole bible and stuff. But I didn't buy it and I refused to accept him in my life. It got so bad to the point my dad wanted me home-school, "know everything in the bible" he once told me. Then one day out of the blue...I received pictures of my mom from the mayor that night. He if I said anything to my dad, I would be next. And I lost my mind, I started to see the event happen over and over again. I started to hear my moms screams in the middle of the night. I couldn't even take bath's because I thought I would die. All that stuff...my dad got so scared that I would do something he hired Tikki and Nat to watch over me when he wasn't there. It was getting so bad to the point I just stopped eating, stopped talking...I was hollowed shell. I watched my dad's happy smile slowly turn into a frown as he believed every word that man said!"

"Adrien..." I spoke.

"He came to me when I was nine, telling me that I am a danger to myself. He told me that he was going to put me into a madhouse because the mayor thought it would be best for me. I snapped, I told him everything. I even showed him the pictures, I stood there and called him a horrible father. I called him stupid, useless and so many other words. I think I killed that happy man because I made him see that the man that stood by him in his time of sadness was the one who caused it. After that, we both locked each other in the house. Not wanting to do anything. I remember those days, I think it was like three. We stayed in my room, just thinking and thinking about how to get the mayor back. It was a fun day for me because I was with my dad. Then...it hits him. The mayor's pride, his joy was controlling people. Making them believe in him and everything he did, his pride was his weakness. But then we realized we had nothing on him. So we continue to think, and then we just came up with the idea of Akuma. A place of pleasure that lies in sin, it was perfect. And as we search the land, made our plans and thought of what to do, is when Hawk Moth came to be. Eventually, he found land and created the Akuma. With old files my mother had, we were able to become good friend with the local crime lords that live in Paris. Then, when I was 13, Akuma was born. And inside its womb of lust for hidden desire, Chat Noir was born."

"So that's the great life story of Chat Noir and Hawk Moth?" I asked with a weak giggle.

"Not yet, our story isn't over." Adrien said. "The mayors still at large, and a certain Ladybug hasn't been written in the book yet."

"I'd be honored to be part of your story." I said before wrapping my arms around him. A second later the door to our booth or table opens to reveal a large pizza with pepperoni, mushroom...sausage! Thought I was going to say pineapple, huh? Adrien didn't want it...which is fine! I still love him...did I say love? Oh, forget it! I love him!

* * *

Kikkie: Ugh, might not be able to post for a while. FanFic is acting weird. Please review! And have a lovely day.


	17. Kitty and Ladybug

_**Kikkie: This sticking to everyday thing is really tiring. But, I am killing it! Here's a hot steamy chapter for all those supports! Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

"So..." Adrien started. It was another school day, so I got ready like every morning to head out to school. Only this time, when I opened the door, I saw a certain green-eyed person standing in front of it. "Need a lift to school?"

"Wouldn't that upset your girlfriend?" I asked as I crossed my arms and smile at him.

"I don't know, let me ask." Adrien said. He then turns around, doing a 360 turn to look back at me. "Do you mind?"

"Oh my gosh, is that any way to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I asked, ugh, I sounded like Chloe. "Alright, I would be honored to be your girlfriend. Your real girlfriend."

"Oh, if that's the case, we should totally skip school today." Adrien said before taking my hand. Oh my gosh, is this really happening? No, I am dreaming...NO ITS REAL!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere but school. I want to spend the whole day with my bug-a-boo." Adrien said. "What would be a romantic date to take my lady?"

"How about..." Adrien started. "How about a romantic day by the pool at my house."

"I don't have a bathing suit." I said.

"I do." He said, why do I get the feeling he planned this.

"What about Chloe?" I asked.

"What about Chloe?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile at his words. I also didn't feel safe around him. Let me re-phrase that, I didn't feel myself safe around Adrien. In other words, a wet glistering Adrien, us alone in his house and being in tight small clothes...that spells mistakes. Hot glories mistakes!

"Naw, let's not cause any trouble." I said. Adrien nods his head to me.

"Can I at least give you a ride?" He asked as he points to the car. I didn't want to go in, again, I was scared of myself. But, he was trying to be a good boyfriend. Who was I to tell him no...which I should have.

"Okay!" I said. I then proceeded to walk towards the car. He runs over to it and opens the door for me. Climbing in, he follows behind me, sitting only inches away. Oh god, maybe I should have said no. He was so hot! And he smelled so nice, like mint with a small hint of rose. Good thing the trip to school was short, I am not sure how long I stay in here with him.

"So..." He started. I snapped out of my bubble of thought to look at him. "How are you?"

"Gr-g-great!" I shouted. Are you kidding me, I am back to the stuttering thing!? I thought I dropped this after I got pissed at him...oh god he's so hot.

"Stuttering again?" He asked.

"Yea...sorry." I said. I looked down to my feet in shame at his words. But Adrien grabs my chin gently and made me look into those sweet green eyes.

"You're perfect." He said before leaning down to me. Pressing his lips to mine, my heart was racing! I mean, I kissed him before, but my dreams didn't involve me getting kidnapped when I did! Oh, my gosh...NO! Stay calm girl, do not do anything you will regret...like jumping on that hot bode and bouncing up and down like a-AHHHHH! NO!

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked me. I was blushing ear to ear, my eyes widen to the size of kitchen plates.

"Sot of." I responded. By the time we were in class, and I am ashamed to say this, but I was wet beyond a river. Ugh, I was horny! I didn't want to be like this! I mean, sure I want to have sex, but I don't want it right now! Why am I suddenly horny? Why did I want to do naughty things to him? Ugh, these are questions I must put in the back of my head and forget about...they won't leave...

"You okay?" Alya asked me. I turned my head and sighed at her. We were sitting at a table in the courtyard, shockingly I am back here, eating away at our sandwiches.

"Alya, how long did you date Nino before starting to have sex with him." I asked.

"We had sex on our...fourth date." She responded. Which made me cough and spit out a small chunk of my sandwich on to my plate. "Ew..."

"I am sorry, what now?" I asked.

"Nino and I had sex on our fourth date." Alya said. "And we officially have been dating ever since."

"How? Isn't sex something you save for till marriage? Doesn't the excitement end after sex?" I asked. This was crap I heard from my youth group and the mayor and such.

"Well, yea. But that's if your relationship isn't strong. Nino and I have had eyes for each other since middle school. Which means we dedicated ourselves to each. When we went on our fourth date our inner demons came out and just fucked it out. But I believe the whole sex ruins a relationship is bullshit. I mean, if you are dating a guy for the first time, yes, wait! But, if you hook up with a guy you have been in love with for years, its okay to feel sexual around them. It's your animal instincts kicking in and telling you to brand them, or be branded. In other words, were animals that want to be fucked. And as the female's we just want something big and hard to satisfy us in our moment of heat. To fill all of our holes until we are begging for more. Oh my god, I love Nino..." Alya said. Its funny, she made a lot of sense to me. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to ride Adrien." I said, making Alya spit out her food. Not in shock, but in joy.

"No, do not go near him! He is red hot, and imagine what Chloe would do to you if she saw that, let alone heard that!" Alya shouted.

"So screaming it is the smartest thing to do?" I asked as I looked at the many eyes on me. Alya blushes at her mistake before looking back at me to mouth the words

*I'm sorry...*

* * *

( _ **Later on that day**_ )

So after lunch, I went to the area where we were decorating for Chloe's fashion show. We were almost done with the room, all we needed to do is repaint the walls, finish the signs and send them off. Easy right? No, not when it comes to Queen Bee herself! By this time the idea I had was long gone in the pit of darkness that was the back of my head. But it came back when Chloe came walking over to me, with posters Mylène, Alix, Max, Nathan and I had made and threw them straight at us.

"This is shit! I thought you guys were good when it came to drawing?" Chloe growled at us.

"You didn't have to throw it..." Alix growled. We were working on some design to hang on the wall. Now they were ruined because we were using paint and it was not dry yet.

"Shut up!" Chloe shouted. "This is my big shot, professionals are coming here and everything must be perfect! Fix this piece of shit or I will make sure you fail the semester! Got it losers!?"

"Bitch..." Nathan muttered under his breath. Sadly, Chloe heard him. With a flick of her hand, slapped Nathan across the face. Making him fall back on the ground. Mylène and I crawl over to him to see him moaning in pain at a red spot appearing on his face. He was making a growling sound as Mylène examine's it. That...ugh! Standing up to my feet, I stood over Nathan and shouted:

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted. Her icky, covered in make up face scringes at my words.

"Oh look, the faker is back."

"She never left!" I growled. "And where do you get off hurting him!? That is your classmate, not your slave!"

"Oh please, that is nothing than what his father does to him." Chloe said with a smirk on her face as she looks down to Nathan. "Isn't that right tomato head? Last I checked your daddy whips you with tree branches."

"Below the belt!" Mylène shouted.

"Oh, and let's not forget the fat pig over here! Still eating your feelings?" Chloe chuckled. Mylène bits her bottom lip as sadness fills her eyes. "I suggest you start hardening up, the extra-large section called, they don't have enough fabric to make clothes your size anymore. I suggest you go over to the dyke, you know, the girl who can't seem to shut her mouth about sports as much as the virgin-dork next to her about computers."

And at this point, I somewhat lost my sense of common sense and just possibly the line of right and wrong. In anger, when she turned around to walk away, I grabbed the pair of scissors off the ground, grabbed her ponytail, forcing her to stop.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Chloe shouted at me.

"I think our work needs some gold string. Your hair will make a nice touch to it!" I growled before putting the scissors near her hair.

"Mari don't!" Nathan shouted at me.

"Yea, she's not worth it!" Mylène said.

"TEACHER!" Alix shouted, she wasn't calling the teacher. She was warning me that the teacher was coming. Letting go of Chloe, I threw the scissors to Max. He hid them in his back pocket as the teacher and Mayor walk over to us. Chloe was doing her fake smile as she runs over to Adrien. Forcing a couple hug on her.

"What happened?" Adrien asked. I so wanted to do him right now...ugh! I am a pervert, aren't I!?

"She threatens to cut my hair because I said the work needed more color!" Chloe shouted, trying to make me look like that bad guy. Its a shame I didn't have those scissors, I would have cut off her hair right here and now. Her father, the large man, walks straight in front of me and said:

"Trying to hurt my daughter because you didn't get into the show?" He asked. "How nasty."

"I didn't do anything, I don't even have scissors in my hand!" I said as I showed him my hands.

"STOP LYING!" Chloe shouted with her fake tears, causing her high expensive eyeliner to fall down her cheeks. I think it was staining Adrien's jacket because he looked annoyed, and he was staring at the white fabric. "Daddy I demand you remove her from this production and have her fail the semester!"

"No!" My teacher said. "There is no proof she did it."

"But!"

"No buts, she will remain here and get her credits." My teacher said, in all honesty I wished she kicked me off this. I was going to lose my mind on this thing. Turning my attention back to Chloe, I notice she wasn't in her spot. In a flash, I saw red...not in anger red, like red paint falling on top of me. And I didn't seem to be the only one.

"MY HELMET!" Alix shouted.

"MY HAIR!" Mylène shouted. _**(Can't lie, homegirl got some awesome hair**_ )

"MY SKETCHBOOK!" Nathan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MY COMPUTER!" Max shouted. We were all covered in red pain that not only stained our clothes, but our things. Oh, that stupid cunt...

"What the hell Chloe!?" Adrien shouted. The blonde girl just drops the canteen of empty paint on the ground before saying:

"What? I didn't do anything, right daddy?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." The mayor responded. He then gives the teacher a dark evil look. I could see she wanted to say something, but was lost for words. Poor woman, she couldn't do anything.

 _ ***CLICK***_

Was that a flash?

I looked back to Chloe to see her doing something on her phone. Seconds later, everyone's phone in the area started to go off. I was to dirty to see what I got, but I have a guess...

"You five." The mayor started. "Go get cleaned, and try to be a sport next time. God doesn't like ugly."

"Explains you." I muttered under my breath, unlike Nathan though, I kept it very low so he didn't hear it. Turning his body around, he walks out of the area with the teacher, Chloe and Sabrina. Once gone, Adrien walks over to me and shows me what he got. God, I was right, she made a gif of us being splashed of paint. Then had taken a picture of our face with horrible hashtags...oh god. 17,000 views already!? This is the worst."

"You okay?" He asked me and the others.

"My sketchbook is ruined." Nathan muttered as he stands up and walks out the area.

"This is going to take all day to get out!" Mylène said as she follows.

"Great, now I have to reboot the entire system. Way to go Marinette." Max growled at me, I did deserve it.

"It's not Marinette's fault you ass! She was standing up for the little dignity you have!" Alix growled. "If you want to scream at someone, scream at the blonde fucking cunt!"

"How, she's immune to pain." Max said.

"Not to humiliation," Alya said as she walks up towards us with Nino behind her. In her hands were wet towels to clean us up. "Spray some paint on her and do what she did to you."

"Yea, then have the mayor come at us." Max said. "I rather take the abuse."

"Ugh..." I muttered. It was then it hits me. Oh...I was going to have my revenge...and Adrien was going to help me. Wait, no! It wasn't worth it, just drop the idea Marinette! Forget it!

"I need to go, Chloe is texting something stupid." Adrien muttered in annoyance. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay!" I said with a smile. It took a while, but I was able to get the paint off my hair. When I was fully clean, my mom called me downstairs to the living room. Like a happy sweet daughter, I am, sounded a bit cocky there, I made my way to the living. There, I near fainted.

"CHLOE!?" I shouted in anger. That blonde cunt was in my house with her father. Her face was covered in black eyeliner tears that dripped to her jacket.

"Calm down." My mother spoke.

"Why is she in my house!?" I shouted.

"Because I want you to apologize to her for scaring her." My mother said.

"Scary!? She called me a faker, then insulted my friends, then splashed me with paint! I even have a gif of it!" I shouted, but my mom was not buying it.

"Marinette, you need to say you're sorry." My mom said, I was about to scream, but I saw my dad doing something weird in the kitchen where no one could see him. Well, no one saw him because they were looking at me. He was doing a weird motion with his hand in the kicthen...a hanging...man? Oh no, I see why she wants me to apologize. Mom was always the best actor when it came to our family.

"I'm sorry." I said to Chloe. My dad did heavenly praying hands to me. Chloe, on the other hand, changed mask quicker than a man changing his socks. She was giving me her famous evil smirk as she stood up and walks towards the door. But not stopping before turning around to say:

"You should really hire some cleaners, a lot of dust in here." Chloe said. "And maybe an actual pastry chef. The cupcake's taste like carbonated salt."

"Good day." The mayor spoke. I watched both of them leave my house. Once gone, I looked over to my parents. My mom was upset beyond words to the point she had to leave the room. My dad on the other hand, walks over to me and says:

"Your mom wanted to punch the mayors face out." My dad said, so do I. "Leave her alone for a while."

"Okay." I said with a smile. I seemed calm...but deep down I was burning with anger. I was going to make Chloe pay for this!

* * *

 _ **(11 PM)**_

Laying on my bed, I held my phone in my hand and begin to type a huge message to Adrien. A message that made him appear in front of my families bakery quicker than lighting. Driving a neon green sports car of some sort, he climbs out of it, appearing as none other than Chat Noir himself. How cute, climbing through the hole over my bed. I walked down the fire escape, as Ladybug, and met him on the streets of the empty night. I am so loving the black leather more now that I know who's underneath it.

"Hello Kitty." I spoke as I approached him. Getting on the ball of my feet, I reached up to kiss him. He wraps his arms around me as we kissed, holding me tight. I went with the costume I made when I came went for the first, only this time, I remade the bottoms. Now it was a dress than a leotard, and I didn't wear stocking with it. When we separated, he smiles down at me to say:

"You are so addictive, stronger than cat-nip and more delicious to eat." He purred. He then opens the car door for me. I give him a quick wink before climbing in. He hopped in and god! I felt like that woman from that grey movie. The book was better though! Driving at what I believed to be high speed, we drove straight to the school to unleash my evil plan. What was it you may ask? It was simply, destroy the area for which Chloe would have her show! I even had Chat bring in spray bottles. As I walked toward the walls that had Chloe's name written on it, I hesitated. I felt... a bit scared to do this.

"What's wrong?" Chat asked me. I held the spray can in hand and sighed.

"I don't want to hurt my classmate's hard work." I said.

"Waste of time is what it was." Chat said.

"I am not doing this." I said before throwing the bottle down to the ground. Chat picks up the bottle as I made my way through the empty, quite, dark hallways that were being brightened by the moon. Chat, who was behind me the whole time, opens his mouth to ask:

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"The mayor and Chloe came to my house. They said something to my mom." I said. "I am a bit worried."

"I'm sure its nothing." Chat said. But that didn't help my mood, I can feel my frown becoming more of a frown. Chat, who just removed his mask and become Adrien again, stops me in my track and pushes me gently to a wall. Forcing me to look up at him, he gives me a smile.

"Mari, what ever happens, know I will be there with you till the end." He said. He was so handsome, how did he know how to make my heart beat so fast?

"Oh Adrien..." I muttered before removing my mask. "I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you." He said to me. "An angel sent from the heavens above, a glowing sparkly light in the darkness, and also the star that gets my father off my back when it comes to singing at the club. Oh my sweet Mari, you are my world!"

"I never understood why you never joined the poetry club." I giggled, this also made him giggle. Once he was done, I leaned forward and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft, I loved it. He wraps his arms around me, holding me close as our kiss deepened, it was amazing. All these years, now he's finally mine. He's finally...what the...looking down, I saw something black rubbing against my crotch.

"Are you horny?" I asked. This resulted in him removing his arms from me and sighing.

"I am ashamed." He muttered. "It's just...I always had a fantasy about sneaking into the school...having sex on every desk in my class with the woman I love. It's weird..."

"Not weird." I said before walking up to him. Kissing his cheek, I grabbed my hand and pulled it towards my breast. Making him grope my soft pillows. Adrien's stares in amaze as I let go of his hand. I never did this before, yet I felt so…naughty. I loved the feeling of it. His hands grip each one of my cheeks, they were so big and strong. I love the feeling of them on me like this, up against a wall with nothing but his warmth to comfort me. I love it, I wanted it, I desired it. When our lips fell apart, a thin line of saliva was there to connect us. Oh the sight I saw before me was something only I can see. An infusion of the two men I love into one just for me. I wanted him, here and now! Pressing my head against his chest, I close my eyes and said:

"Take me." I moaned in a low voice. I know he's excited as me, his heartbeat is pounding. I can hear it, hell I can feel it against my ear. Moving from my behind to my shoulders, he pushes me against the wall as his nails dig into my skin.

"I can't…" He muttered as he looks down at his…oh my! I forgot he was a big boy down there. No matter, I leaned my hand forward, pressing it against the tent in his pants. I leaned in to kiss him once again. This kiss was a bit short, but hotter than ever. His member was begging to be released from it fabric cage. My index finger flicks his metal zipper up and down, teasing him, beckoning him.

"Why not?" I asked before pulling on the metal object. I didn't go up or down, just forward. "You want me and I want you."

"I want you so bad. I want you more than you realize." He started. "I wanted to tear your clothes off so many times and take you every time we were in a corner. The many sex fantasy I have had about us. Oh Mari, if self-control didn't exist I would have ravaged you so many times. The many ways I could make you cum without even releasing it. But I can't...I don't if I can handle my self after getting a taste. Even a small lick of you. My lust for you is beyond our common sense..."

"Show me." I begged. "Show me that beast all the girl's want and men envy. I want to see the great Chat Noir And the famous Adrien Agreste ravage me, branding me as his woman. Combining us into one like you always wanted."

I think those were the words that did the trick. Because he wasted no time opening that door, and pushing me into the empty room that was our classroom. I know it was my class because I saw Mrs. Bliss stuff on the teacher's desk. Good thing the camera aren't working this week because of maintenance. The room that was normal a bright yellow light, or a dim brown was now a dark blue. I could see the tiny specs of dust floating in the air as he pushes me onto his desk. Grabbing the ends of my skirt, he hoists the pink fabric to my waist, exposing my panties. In one swoop, he pulls it down my legs then to the floor. Exposing my pink flower to him. Its weird, I didn't feel ashamed of myself, the mere thought of him looking made me wet. It made me excited! Was I wrong? Was I pervert, even though it was with the man I desired for years now.

"Oh my god, I waited years for this." He moaned. I opened my eyes to see that he was no longer hovering over me. He was over my area, staring down at my most covered area. Why didn't I feel ashamed? Why wasn't I saying NO and PLEASE DON'T LOOK like a shy girl?

"My mouth is watering…" He whispered. I looked down to see him licking his lips in lust before lower his head to…oh…my womanhood. He's…oh! My pussy! My clit! His tongue, it was swirling around it. I never felt anything like this before! It was warm and soft, but moist with a small hint of electrifying feeling that sent this weird tingle up my spine. My fingers found their way into his gold lock, gripping a huge junk of hair, my body twitches in pleasure, pushing his head down, forcing his tongue to move faster, to overlap my clit. My stomach begins to twitch, turn and even tighten. Something was coming, I can feel it! He is a beast!

"I…I am…oh yes…Adrie…ADRIEN!?" I shouted. The fucker removed his mouth from my…uh…private area. Standing up, he wipes the saliva or juice from the side of his cheek as he smirks at me.

"Aww, you have all the fun and leave me to do all the work. Doesn't that work that way bug-a-boo." He purred as his hand grips the bulge sticking out of his pants. Wait, was he implying that I…no…

"I never blown a guy before." I told him. I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought of me-

 _ZIIIIP_

What the actual living hell is that!?

"What's that?" I asked. I know I saw a picture…but in real life it is actually pretty big…like…big-BIG! Like way above average big! I honestly did not believe he was a virgin with that thing, and also I would like to add, how did he hide that under his jeans!? He always wore skinny jeans! It's not possible! Let alone swim trunks, I have seen him in swim trunks, wet and glitter!

"It's easier than it sounds." He whispered to me. His hand grabs me by the wrist and pulls me slowly to the ground till I was on my knee's in front of his male genitals. My cheeks were literally on fire at this point. I mean, I have seen porn video's, but I have never actually seen a penis before. Oh wait, I am sorry…dick?

"Dick?" I asked.

"I am insulted." Adrien muttered.

"And I scared of getting choked." I said.

"Fine, I get my dream another time. Get back over the desk." He told me, dodge a bullet on that one. Standing on my feet, I looked into his green eyes. Leaning over, I pressed my lips to his. I could feel it, his member, it wanted to be inside me. Oh god I feel like a dog in heat, I could feel juices dripping to the ground, it wanted it! My pussy wanted to be penetrated by him, to be marked by him? Am I going to fast? Will this ruin our relationship? I don't know, my mind was foggy at this point.

"My lady..." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath sent chills up my spine as my hips grind against his member. Alya was right, were animals that wanted to fuck.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you ready to be officially mine?" He asked me. My stomach twisted at his words as hearts filled my eyes. My nails dig into the wooden desk as my mind imagines the upcoming feelings.

"Yes kitty, I want your milk." I purred...oh my god. I didn't realize before but I was high in ecasty or something because even I found what I said to be stupid. But the cat...no, the tiger over me. He slowly adjusts himself before sliding into my body. And oh my... no words could describe the sensation I was feeling! Oh god, it was so big! He didn't even try to be gentle, he just slid it in without though! Oh god it hurt!

"KITTY!" I shouted in pain.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking!" He shouted back. Leaning on top of me, he begins to kiss my cheek as his right-hand message my breast. His fingers pinch and pull at my nipple, making my walls tighten around him. He didn't move, he knew I wasn't used to this, he knew I needed time. And time he gave, slowly he begins to move his hips at a slow paste, not ramming it into me like a beast. It was a soft feeling to me, like…I don't know. But as he moved, my walls demanded more, without thinking, I push my hips down on his member. Moving at my own paste. Without realizing it, my hips were moving faster than my mind. With every thrust I made, he went deeper and deeper inside me. Until…*GASP* oh god…what did I hit? It felt amazing!

"I see you found your sweet spot." Adrien purred…oh dear…is it wrong to say I forgot he was there for a second? Sorry, I was so concentrated on the sex I forgot who's cock I was bouncing on. Turning my head to Adrien, my heart nearly fell out of my actual chest. I was staring up at a god or something because I know he was not human! His green eyes were glowing in the darkroom, holy fuck I think I am looking at demon…and it's so fucking hot! Raising my middle finger to my lips, I gently bite on the thin nail, trying my best not to look shy, but I know I did because my cheeks were burning to the point my eyes were watery. I couldn't tell if I was ashamed or horny.

"Kitty…" I moaned as I wiggled my bottom. "I want more."

"And more you shall receive." He purred like the sex beautiful god he was. I didn't know if I was being awarded or not. I don't know, all I could say is…thank you god! I am sorry I stopped believing in you when I was…at a young age. You totally are great!

He lifts my legs up from the ground and spread them wide. Making my hands grip his chair to stay on the desk as he rammed that huge blessing in his pants into me! Oh my god, I can't! My mind! It was becoming blurry! My stomach was twisting constantly, my back started to arch, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I took deep breaths. I could feel myself dripping to the floor at this point. The sound his cock made when our skin slapped together was loud and it turned me on. Hitting my spot with every thrust he did, I could feel my walls clenching his cock. I was going to come! I can feel it! And I wanted it!

 ** _Oh fuck…_**

My walls didn't stop clenching, I could fee his member twitching for release. I was clenching him so tightly that the veins on his cock were twitching constantly. His tip kept moving at my spot, striking his target over and over again like the sex god he was! I couldn't take it…I squirted. I came all over his cock, floor and desk! I felt so ashamed but I didn't care! My mind and body were on cloud nine. It was so high I didn't even scream or gasp when I came. I just opened my mouth, that's it! Squirting my juices out, my body flinches a little as he removes his member. It was then my brain was finally able to contact my lungs and tell me to breathe. Sweet air fills my lungs before my body slides to the ground. On my knee's I turn my head to look at his still hard member. Oh my god, it looked amazing in the moonlight. Covered in clear liquids and a little bit of -pre-cum. It shined against the moonlight, looking like a crystal cock…don't judge me.

Adrien looked like he was in pain, I guess he didn't come in me. Poor kitty, I know what to do to help. Getting on all fours, I liked my dry lips before licking his tip. My mouth started to water at the taste of his cum. I never though cum could be so sweet, I was always told it was bitter. But his cum tastes sweet, like sugar-liquid cupcake frosting. I wanted to taste more, I demanded more. Leaning forward, I sucked the tip with my lips, sucking it into my mouth like a jelly shot.

"Mari!" He growled and purred at the same time. A hand grips a large chunk of my hair before he begins to move his hips, forcing his member to go further inside my throat. He was thrusting into my mouth like he did my pussy. His pre-cum kept leaking and spreading inside my mouth…I loved it! Oh, why was I enjoying this? Is it because I was doing it with the man I love? Someone I desired since we met eyes? I…I didn't feel ashamed to do this with him, I felt honored and it turned me on. I wanted to do more things with him. I wanted to do this sort of thing with him, I don't care if I become addicted to this, I just wanted him.

"FUCK!" He growled. He tries to remove my head but I grabbed each side of his hips. Allowing him to cum in my mouth. Why did it taste sweet? Why did I like it so much? I couldn't get enough, even when the last drop fell down my throat I still wanted more.

"Amazing kitty." I purred as I stand up. When saw his face he was red as an apple. "You okay?"

"Is it wrong to say…that I might be hard again after watching you lick my cock clean…?" Adrien asked. I looked down to see his member fully erect again. I couldn't help but giggle at his actions. Walking over to the other side of the classroom. I climbed up on top of one of my fellow classmate's desk on all fours. Sticking my butt out to him like an animal I was, exposing my once virgin flower to his. What can I say, it was his now. He branded me, I branded him. Eye's widen to the size of basketballs, his face begins to turn redder.

 ** _"Come on kitty…" I purred before wiggling my butt, teasing my boyfriend, mate, and lover. "The night is still young, and we have a lot more desk to soak…"_**

* * *

 ** _(Next Day)  
_**

The next day...was so weird. The classroom actually smelled like sex, almost every desk was covered in my cum or Adrien's, and the windows were still fogged up! How that is possible, I don't know! Everyone in the class was wondering what was going on. Alya, being a journalist, scraps her fingers against Adrien's cum left on her desk and lick it. Ew! Never do that kids, you don't know if that person had a disease or not.

"Cum?" Alya asked me. Raising a brow at me, I sighed and said:

"I will explain later..."

* * *

Kikkie: Thanks for read... *Holds up a sign that says: _***DON'T JUDGE ME.*** _Please review and have a lovely day!


	18. Disturbing Lunch Time

"Tell me every juicy detail."

Alya orders me as we take a set in the hallway located in the back of the school. It was lunchtime, allowing us to socialize...basically me explaining what happened in the classroom.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I unwrap the paper that was over my sandwich.

"Was the dick big? Did it have veins that looked like worms? Was it big enough to choke you? Did you do it anal? Or just normal? Doggy style or missionary. Or maybe cowgirl style, you look like cowgirl style." Ayla asked. I wonder if Alya'a a sex addict or just into sex really hard.

"Uh..." I said as I started to think. "It was big enough to hurt because he just rammed it in there. I needed a moment to adjust to the size."

"I know that part, next!" Ayla said with a smile.

"Then, he bends me over and just...I don't know, pushed in me." I said.

"He was thrusting girl." Alya said.

"Okay, this talk is just weird for me." I told her, and it was. "And since when did you know so much about sex."

"Nino, duh!" Alya said to me. "He rides me all night long till I am out of breath."

"Wow." I said.

"Yep, we sometimes do swinging and play with other people." Alya said.

"Swinging?" I asked.

"Its when you have sex with other people." Alya said, I nearly dropped my sandwich. I honestly did not know that Alya was a freak, let alone a sex freak.

"Who have you done in the past?" I asked. Alya puts down her salad before she starts to think.

"Nathan, Kim, I gave David a blowjob once." She says. "Then I had a bit of a lesbo phase and dated Rose. She was obsessed with dry grinding for the unknown reason."

"Dry grinding?" I asked, I regret that question by the way.

"Dry grinding is when you grind against each other with clothes on. If you apply enough pressure to the clitoris, you can actually come. Its another form of masturbation." Alya explained to me.

"And I lost my appetite." I said with a blush, making Alya muttered:

"Awww, you don't want to learn how to ride Adrien all night!" Alya shouted, before I could even retord a comment, she jumps on top of me and starts grinding on me. While shouting vulgar things.

"OH ADRIEN! MAKE ME CUM ALL NIGHT LONG!" She shouted to the point I tried to cover her mouth. Only for her to grab both of my hands and place them on her breast.

"YES! YES ADRIEN! IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING!" She shouted. Oh my god, I was blushing ear to ear with my eyes closed shut in shame.

"YES!"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Turning our heads to the side where the voice came, we saw Adrien and Nino staring down at us. Nino had his phone out while Adrien just looked down at me in shame.

"I can explain." I said.

"Explain how you made your friend shout my names to the heavens?" Adrien asked.

"I am actually portraying her." Alya said. The funny thing about this sec was that she was still on top of me with my hands on her breast. I must say, she is pretty big!

"Huh, the funny thing is she didn't scream last night." Adrien jokes, his shameful expression turned into amused. Walking over to us, he pushes gently shoves Alya off my body before laying on top of me. Moving my legs up so they were under his arms. He proceeded to pick me up in a sexual manner. Alya burst into laughter at us.

"You two did not do that!" Alya chuckled.

"The one day I wear a skirt..." I muttered to myself. I this point I didn't care if my panties were showing, what I was worried about was Adrien dropping me.

"I think the skirt is cute, your panties on the other hand need work." Alya said as she examines my underwear. I was wearing plain white ties is just normal for me.

"Don't judge me." I growled.

"Oh my gosh, we should have a foursome!" Ayla said.

"Not on your big breasted life." I muttered as Adrien sets me down on the ground. Brushing my skirt from the dirt off the ground, I turn my head to Nino and said:

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"I was thinking about the foursome." Nino said, making me blush ear to ear. "My parents are out of town."

"Oh, how about we swap?" Adrien said with a smirk on his face. "Just have sex with each other's girls."

"Why don't we forget this conversation happened?" I said with a blush on my face. After pretending those minutes didn't happen, I went to my duties in preparing Chloe's show. What I didn't is look at any of my friends. I was with Nathan helping out in hot glue some items onto a picture board. I was sitting on Nathan shoulder's as I did this while Nathan handed me the items. What I didnt plan for was Chloe!

Well, I should have. But, what I was not prepared for was Chloe pushing the stool chair Nathan was standing on, making him fall three feet to the grown and me to hang from the ceiling by a metal bar. Holding with both hands, I looked down to see Nathan moaning in pain, poor guy went down face first.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?" I shouted.

"I'm fine..." Nathan moaned in pain. Before I could even shout out for help, the bar I was holding to broke. Which means my body fell to the ground, after having my leg hit the side of the bench. This resulted in me scream:

"DICKS!" I shouted. Seconds later all my classmates run over to me to check my injuries, along with Nathan.

"Mari!" Adrien shouted. "Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." I moaned as I looked down at my bent to the side in an unusual position foot. My eyes widen so big, I think I notice the lights in the area brighten.

"Don't look..." Adrien said.

"Too late..." I muttered. An hour then passes. It was weird, I didn't feel pain or anything unless someone touched it. But anyone, Adrien escorted me straight to the hospital. Once there, The doctors cracked my leg back to its normal place. Once there, they bandage me up, gave me medicine that made me feel loopy, then sent me home with...my brother? Is that what Adrien put down for himself in order to sign me up here?

"Mari!" Adrien shouted as he escorts me to the car. Oh my god, I felt so free and light, like I could fly! Whatever they gave me, it was amazing!

"Adrien, I think you should try these!" I said before as I pushed the white bottle to his face. "I am flying Adrien! Flying!"

"Glad to see, now get in the car." Adrien growled to me. I nod my head and do as I was told. I could hear Adrien make some crude comment once I was inside. But I didn't care, I loved these things!

* * *

Kikkie: I was going to make this another dirty chapter, but I decided not to. I do honestly want to make a dirty chapter with Alya and Nino though...


	19. Another day in Adrien's life

"Where is my dad? I would like to talk to him?" I asked Tikki over the phone. I was currently over at Nino's house looking for his flash drive, so far no luck.

"He's…busy." Nat responded. Why was she moaning?

"Well, I will be home in an hour, see you then." I said before hanging up my phone. I then put the device in my pocket before looking at Nino.

"Where was the last place you remembering seeing it?" I asked as Nino stands from his desk.

"I think my bed, I don't know bro!" Nino shouted. "Dude, that stuff had everything! My songs, my research papers, mixed tapes and even…stuff with Alya."

"You put blowjob videos of Alya on a flash drive you take to school?" I asked.

"We did it in the production room." Nino said…my man everyone.

"Not to sound mean, but if someone finds it, that's your fault." I said. I mean...I help run an illegal night club and no one knows's about it.

"Dude, I am panicking right now!" Nino shouted. "I need to find that thing."

"Nino we searched the area in and out. I think it's in the school. For your sake, and Alya's, I hope someone put it in lost and found." I said, making him look at the ground and nod his head. Something was off, I mean, Nino is always the one smiling. He always had a happy go lucky attitude. Walking over to him, I pushed him down on his bed then took a seat next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh…" Nino muttered. "Dude, can you keep a secret?"

"Yea." I said.

"Alya…. Someone is following her." Nino said. I know my heart skipped a beat because I just felt a cold breeze past through me. "She came to my house crying one day, with a picture in her hand of a girl in bondage. On the back, it said UR NEXT. Then a DVD of her being followed. The person even went to her house and took her underwear. It was creepy."

"What did she do about it?" I asked.

"Well, she refuses to go home alone. She convinced her mom to change the locks and called the police. The problem though is that the police refuse to do anything because there is not enough proof. Her father on the other hand just gave her a gun."

"Really?" I asked. I am not shocked though, Alya's dad is very protective of his kids. He threatens to throw me into a cage full of meat eaters once because I wouldn't stop touching her. When in reality I was fixing her hair because it annoyed me. But this letter though, that made me worry a bit. And, if she has one, dis Marinette get one?

"Yea, now I am worried. Her parents are working late tonight, so it will be just her and her siblings." Nino said.

"Then be a boyfriend and spend the night with her. You know, be a man." I said in a mocking tone of voice...

"This is Alya, a feminist who can blow a dick the size of an elephant." Nino said. He wasn't lying, Alya was a bit of a hardcore feminist, but from the things I heard from Nino, I am shocked she even talks sometimes. "She doesn't me there."

"I can't believe I am going to say this…" I said. "But just go in there and demand to protect her."

"And if she shoots me?" Nino asked.

"As long as your dick and face remain, you are fine." I said, making Nino sigh in shame. I couldn't help but chuckle at his reactions. After searching a bit, I say my goodbyes to Nino and his family before heading home. Once there, I heard…moaning. Were Tikki and Plagg having sex? They do it when I am not home. Eh, their adults. Walking into my father's office, I see the old man examining his face in a mirror."

"Another wrinkle?" I asked.

"Spoiler alert, this will be you in about 30 years." My father said as he fixes himself. I turned my body and left the room, I needed to figure out who was following Alya and why. I don't know why, but I had a strange feeling it had something to do with the mayor. When I entered the living room, I saw Nooroo and Tikki drinking and talking, but Plagg was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Plagg?" I asked.

"Here!" Plagg said as he enters the room with a…bag of cocaine!? Turning my head to the two, I give them a WTF look.

"We don't know how he gets it!" Tikki shouted. "I hid half in a vault and the other half in the guest room vault!"

"Why would you say the other's location?" I asked.

"Ops." Tikki said. I then turn to Plagg and shouted:

"Stop eating the cocaine!" I shouted.

"Make me!" Plagg said. In anger, I grabbed a bottle near me and broke it before pointing the broken end at Plagg. The black haired male drops the bag the second my father and Nat came walking in the area.

"Oh my god, not again!" Nat muttered.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "Someone get me sleeping darts before Plagg ends up on a carton of milk."

"I got it." Nat said before shooting possible ten darts into Plagg. The male falls down to the ground with a loud thump sound. I couldn't help but to laugh and say:

"That cannot be safe!" I shouted with glee. A second later I got a slap on the head by my dad. Nat just adjust her glasses before saying:

"I have good news for you Adrien." Nat started. "Those teens you found are going to be going soon. They found the man responsible for them being shipped here. But they don't remember that much."

"Then lets head over to the police station and find out what they are hiding." I said.

"Certainly, Nooroo, could you- I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!"

Nooroo shouted before stripping his clothes off and running out the area. My father and I looked wide-eyed at the naked man with purple hair. Nat just cringes at the sight of purple balls running out the room.

"So Nooroo is a man." I said. "Wow..."

"Yea..." My father responded in a bit of shocked voice himself. All these years of guessing, I finally found out Nooroo's gender.

"Nat..." My father started as he adjusts his suit. "Take Adrien to the police station to talk to the kids."

"Uh..." Nat said, I looked over at her see she looked distressed and confused. That's the first I have seen of her do this, I wonder why she is doing this?

"Is there a problem?" My father asked.

"No, we will go!" She said before turning around. I followed close behind as we walked to the garage where Gorilla was waiting. Once inside the car, I kept watching Nat scrap her nails against her blue pants in a nervous fit. Was Nat a criminal? Oh my gosh, that would explain why my dad hired her and how she is a good shot. I would laugh my ass off if I found out she had a bounty on her. Once we were in front of the station, I opened her door and motion her to get out.

"What?" She asked.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Uh...sure!" She said before climbing out. Again, I am so loving this scared Nat. I should bring her to the station more often. Once inside, her eyes widen as we sneak passed the busy people to get to the area where the kids were. They were all in the back talking and drinking coffee.

"Ill stand lookout." Nat tells me. I nod my head before entering the room Once inside, the boy I talked to that night saw me and gasped:

"Your..." He spoke. I reverted to English when I was around him.

"Glad to see you okay." I said, my god, my English sucks!

"Thank you!" He said. "Where is your mask?"

"It gone, no need here." I said. "Might I ask questions?"

"Ask away." He said with a smile.

"Do you know who did this?" I asked. "Who took you?"

"I was..." He started. "I was at school helping with a theater play. And after the play, I stayed to eat with my classmates. I then woke up in chains, in a truck, in my underwear."

"So you not know who did this?" I asked. "No memory of anyone?"

"I remember them saying something in...french." The boy said. "They said it constantly to the point I was annoyed at once."

"What did they say?" I asked.

"Il garde les fichiers dans son bureau! Regardez dans son bureau, trouvez la putain de liste afin que nous puissions avoir les français et faire le commerce! Le bureau des maires vous bêlez!" The kid said, his French sucked...but I knew what he was saying. Oh shit, were in big trouble! Biting my bottom lip, I looked to the side of the room before looking back at him.

"You will be safe." I said before kissing him on the head. "Thank you!"

"No! Thank you!" The kid said with a weak smile. I couldn't help but hug him. I hope he gets home, I hope his parents find him and I hope this will not happen again. I need to find the mayor, I need to stop him! This is getting too big for just me! Standing up to my feet, I made my way out the room, but I did not see Nat anywhere. I hope she didn't ditch me here, if so I might be putting a little bit of black llama in her food tonight.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" A voice shouted on my left, it echoed a bit so it wasn't close.

"Let me go!" A voi...Nat? What is she doing!?

"COME BACK HERE!" The voice shouted at her. Oh no, he sounds adjudicated! With a quick step in my heel, I ran over to the voice to see Nat on the floor struggling with some guy over her. In haste, I ran over and kicked the guy in the face, causing Nat to gasp as I helped her to her feet.

"Adrien no!" She shouted.

"What!?"

"He's a cop!" She shouted...oh shit! I turned from her to him to see getting to his feet.

"The fuck?" He asked. "You have a kid?"

"Uh..." Nat was lost for words. And I am an idiot who said:

"Yea, what were you doing to my mom!?" I shouted, making her slap my shoulder. The man stares at her in shock.

"You! Kid! Ha!" The man shouted, making Nat tear up. He falls to the ground laughing at her before standing up to say: "That broken pussy of yours couldn't even squirt, let alone spit out a kid!"

"Shut up!" Nat shouted.

"Oh my god, a kid! That's funny!" He shouted at her, what did he mean?

"I can't believe I ever fell for you." Nat muttered under her breath.

"You know you still love me." He said.

"No, I don't!" Nat growled. The guy looks over at me and said:

"She loves me! But she won't admit it." He said, ugh! I can tell he made a mistake when he dumped her...or she dumped him.

"No I don't..." Nat growled.

"Stop lying to yourself. I still love you." He said. "In a boring housewife way, which I am totally cool with if you come back with me."

"Oh my god, I am so glad I am separated from you!" He shouted. "I know what you do, you work for that faggot Agreste in his mansion! What do you do, help with his collection of dildo's?"

"Shockingly his not wrong..." I muttered. I mean, my dad is 100% straight, but the dildo thing, yea she helps organize them. His laughter soon died before he clears his throat to say:

"I want my money and I want it by the end of the month Nat, I am not playing anymore!" He shouted at her. "And I also want you home, this running around shit is boring! I need my clothes to be clean this instant!"

"What money?" I asked, ignoring the last part.

"Child support." She growled.

"You have a kid!?" I asked.

"Adopted." She muttered. "And it's his from his previous relationship."

"She can't have a kid! That pussy is broken! And last I checked, you sign the papers!" He shouted.

"That type of language is not needed in front of the kid in the room!" Nat shouted, but the man didn't seem to care.

"You know, I can have you be taken to prison for abandoning my daughter. Remember what the judge said?"

"Oh, your drinking buddy who didn't even bother to look at the pictures of my black eye! My broken wrist and the way you got me fired from my job that I loved by the way!"

"You examined drugs." He said.

"It was a good paying job, with great people and flexible hours!" Nat shouted.

"Look, I don't give a flying fuck! So either give me my money, come home and stop being a smart ass cunt, or prepare to go to jail! Your choice you rugged-ling as bitch!" He shouted at her. I can see why she is so used to my cursing. Honestly, if I ever married a man like this...well his body would go missing. Looking over at his desk, I saw his name tag on the edge of his desk.

"Leo Dantrix?" I asked. What an interesting name.

"Look, I got to meet some girl about being stalked. Get out and pay your bills!" He shouted at us. I rolled my eyes before leaving the room, Nat walking behind me. We made our way to the back where the co-ed bathroom was. Once inside, Nat walks over to the sink and begins to clean her face off of runny eyeliner and smudge makeup.

"So, what was that about?" I asked.

"None of your business." She growled at me.

"Business, your in ties with a cop. Did you forget who you worked for!? You know we have drugs in our house, right?" I asked.

"You know were in a bathroom stall in a police station?" She asked me. I looked down to see if anyone was here. To my luck, there was no one here.

"You wouldn't understand what I am going through." She growled at me. "So just keep your mouth shut and let me do my job."

"If your an informer of the police, I will personally see to it my dad makes you his bottom bear bitch." I growled. A second later I heard a lot clink sound. Both hands on the stall, she sighs before saying:

"You two are no different honestly." Nat said to me.

"How dare you compare me to that filthy." I growled. "He's not half the man I am."

"You're a boy." Nat muttered.

"Oh whatever." I muttered. My eyes widen as she looks over at me with angry eyes...I think I might have gone too far.

"Just like everyone else." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Remember who you work for!"

"Your father, not you." Nat growled at me.

"I'll make sure to change that when we get home." I said.

"No, because if you do I quit." Nat growled at me. It was somewhat funny she thought I cared...which I did. Fuck!

"Ugh, drop the quitting act. Tikki does it every week." I told her as I head towards the door.

"Boys like you turn into men like him!" She growled at me. Making me stop in my tracks to look at her. Why did she say that? And who was she comparing me too?

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Boys like you, who aren't taught to respect people but use them. Boys who are taught that they can have everything in this world since they have money! Boys like you have the world at their fingertips since they can crawl. Boys who think they don't have to answer to societies rules because they believe they are above it. You and him are no different!"

"Bit your tongue and swallow it..." I growled as tears formed in my eyes. Why were tears forming in my eyes? Was she right? No...she couldn't be.

"Marinette will never love you. It's so sad because she does love you, she's the reason you were able to go back to school after that book incident. She is responsible for making you smile! And you manipulate her under a mask, knowing it is wrong! You say its to protect her, but really what are you protecting her from?" She growled at me...I never thought of it that way. Mari...

"Don't you don't you dare bring her into this conversation!" I shouted. This made Nat chuckle at my words.

"You know what is sad about you, I know you have a good heart. I know your broken inside and you just want justice for Alice...but your so stupid! You will never learn your lesson and you will continue on this horrible track! That's why Marinette will never love you. She's not an idiot, she will figure it out. And if she's lucky, unlike me, she will run away when she has a chance."

"I...you...she..." I was stuttering at this point. She was rightofOh god she was right. I am crazy, I did hate my life and I have been manipulating Marinette like she is a toy. Tears begin to flow down the side of my eyes as my nose begins to stuff up. I am a horrible person. All these years, this stupid war, this getting back...this everything. Where has it gotten me? Only further down into the Mayor's shit bag. Oh god, I just...I don't want to lose her. She the only thing in this world that makes me happy.

"Are...are you crying?" Nat asked me as I tried to look away from her. My eyes move to the ground, trying to hide my shame.

"Your right..." I moaned. "I am a horrible person."

"Oh no." Nat said. I can feel her arms wrap around my head as she held me close.

"I just...I just want justice for my mom. I just don't want another person to suffer like her or those kids inside that room!" I cried.

"I understand, but you shouldn't hurt the ones who are trying to help you." Nat said. Her soft hand presses against the bottom of my chin. Making me look up at her smiling appearance. "Adrien we all love you deeply and we just want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too... I just want to fall in love with my life and be free. (RWBY song lyrics!) " I cried. Walking out of her impress, I covered my eyes in shame as the images of my mother appear in my head. "I just...I can't..."

"Look at me." Nat said, when I opened my eyes, I saw she was on one knee in front of me when she said this. "Days will pass, and your sorrow will grow till it conquers you. You can't hold on to the past, you have to break free from it. You can't let the past hold you down, you have to break free. (Another RWBY song lyric...been listening to RWBY a lot lately...) "

"But..." I was lost for words. No seriously, Nat was speaking some wisdom here!

"Inside you broken into little pieces, but time will fix that if you let it.(RWBY SONG LYRIC)" Nat said. "Trust me. Wounds leave scares, but they heal and eventually the pain with them fades away."

"But what if she gets upset with me?" I moaned. "I want her in my life."

"I can't believe I am going to say this..." Nat muttered. "She will be furious with you, possibly to the point she will kill. But, if her feelings for you are true, what you do is let her have her anger moment."

"Anger moment?" I asked.

"Anger moment, its when a female loses her shit on her man. Then, calms us down to the point we will listen." Nat said. "My ex-did it a lot on me."

"I see." I said as I wipe my tears away, it then hits me: "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." She told me. For the first time...well not the first. But I notice she was calm and happy. I also felt bad for her, that man is an asshole! "Come on, we need to talk to your dad, and check up on Nooroo." She said. I nod my head at her before following her out the door.

*Scene pauses, Adrien walks in front of it*

A: Marinette is not here right now, so we are going to skip to Saturday for me. Don't tell bug-a-boo.

*Fast forwards some scenes to Saturday*

* * *

"ADRIEN!"

My father shouted at me as he bangs his fist on the door. But my ears ignored his screams and shouts as I stared up at the darkness that was my room.

"I don't want to live in a world where my blue haired angel hates my guts." I moaned. I could hear my father cursing at whoever was on the other side of my door. He was pissed, but I didn't care. My Mari hates me and there is no god and no hope and I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"Adrien if you don't open this door in the next five seconds, I will break it down!" My father growled. I just turned my body to the side before hearing the sounds of kicking. It took a while, but my father finally kicked my door down and turned the lights on. I would not be shocked, he was strong for his age. Walking over to me, he takes a seat next to me on the side of my bed and said:

"We need to talk." He said in a calm manner.

"What?" I asked.

"Nat has informed me that you brought three men home and stuck them in the basement." He said.

"Yea."

"She also informed me that you told Marinette who you were!" My father shouted, he was pissed.

"And?" I asked. A second later I received a slap on the back of my head.

"What on earth were thinking!? She can go to the police! She can reveal everything we worked so hard on!" My father shouted.

"My love hates me." I moaned. My heart literally felt like someone was bitting into it slowly till it was bleeding to the floor.

"You'll get over her." My father said.

"No I won't, Marinette was the type of girl that sticks with you till the end of your days. Now she hates me! She thinks I lied to her to hurt her, but I just wanted to protect her. Now she hates me and refuses to even look at me or even answer my calls."

"Your young, love will come again."

"Says the man who married mom the second he left You're!" I ground.

"It was college, and yes." My father growled at me. "My point is, you should forget about her and stick to your mission, which is bringing the mayor down."

"I can't…" I moaned. I could feel my father intense stare on my back. Like a person poking the pointy end of a knife slowly into your flesh. It was painful! Anyway, he grabs me by the hair, pulling me off my bed, and then throws me to my shower. Once inside, he grabs the shower hoes and sprays me with cold water. I tried to run away, but he held me down by my hair as he sprays cold water on my face. After what felt like a minute but was really 10 seconds, he lets me go.

"UGH!" I shouted at him as I climbed out of my bathtub. "Why!?"

"Because I don't have time for your depressing shit." My father growls at me as he fixes his suit. "Get back to work and get to the bottom of this."

"But Marinette…" I muttered.

"Listen here, boy…" He started. "Marinette is the first of possibly a soon to be missing girl spree if we don't get to the bottom of this. Your love life means nothing right now, so find out what you can. I have a meeting with my advisors."

"Yes dad…" I muttered as I stand up on my feet. Doing as told, I clean myself and get into character. Once that is done, I head downstairs to meet the fabulous morons that kidnapped my Marinette. To my surprise, Tikki set them up nicely. The three were ball gaged to one of our dick chairs, with only the BDSM black straps covering up their bodies. Walking over to the one they called David, I removed his ball gag, making him cough a little before he looks up at me and says:

"Hello, how are you today?" I asked.

"Fuck you…" He growled at me, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Oh dear, where's the remote. You know that chair can vibrate right?" I asked with a smirk on my face. This made his left eye twitch.

"Eat a dick." He growled at me. I turned my head to the side to Tikki's sex torture devices. On the table were three colored remotes. I am guessing she used this to torture them.

"Oh look, the remote!" I said as I picked up the device. Remind me to clean my hands after this.

"NO!" David shouted. "I will talk!"

"Good." I said before through the device down. "Why did you kidnap that girl?"

"The baker girl?" He asked me, I nod my head to his question. "I was paid to do it. She was going to be shipped to Mississippi in America."

"America?" I asked.

"Yea, we were just ordered to take her to the docks. Take some pictures of her and wait for some guys to take her. That's it, fuck I don't even know the girl."

"Who hired you?" I asked.

"A blonde teenage girl around the same age as that girl." He said. Teenage…oh fuck! Don't tell me Chloe is part of this!

"Chloe?" I asked.

"That's the name! She wanted us to ship that blue haired girl. She paid with a man next to her. A big man."

"The mayor…" I muttered.

"And then he gave a list out to other guys." David said. Oh god, there's more of them.

"Do you know how many girls she paid to be kidnapped?" I asked.

"Not just girls." David said. "We had adults on the list, boys, some kindergarteners. She wanted us to spy on these people before kidnapping them."

"Holy shit. Where is that list?" I asked.

"With the chubby man." David said. I then proceeded to walk over to the kitchen, where for the life of me I didn't know why, but the cocaine was still there! Grabbing a pack, I held it in my hand and showed David.

"Black llama?" He asked me.

"So you know about this too?" I asked.

"Yea, that fat man bought a shit ton of it. He was talking about expanding a product or something with that."

"What type of product?" I asked.

"Shit if I know!" David said. "Look, if I knew she was your friend, I would have never touched her! I have been to the Akuma, you're awesome to listen to."

"Well, I am honored to hear that. But I can't let you go for certain reasons." I said before walking towards him with the cocaine in hand. Shoving it in his face, I forced him and his friends to snort it for a while. Don't worry, it didn't kill them, it did put them in a state similar to Plagg though, which made it easy for us, Noor and I, to drag them into his car. Once in the trunk, nice and comfy, I give Nooroo orders to drop their asses in front of the police station. Three guys in BDSM straps outfit high on cocaine is defiantly going to make the news. Once I saw Nooroo leave the driveway, I entered my house to jump right back in bed…if I didn't hear a certain thing.

"Gabriel…"

A light moan. A light moan of delight that sent joy to my heart. Please, oh please let that be what I think it is. Slowly tip-toeing to my father's office, I saw Tikki and Plagg already peaking in on the action. Pushing Tikki a bit to get in a peak, I saw what…you know…I shouldn't have seen it. But I did, I saw my father thrusting into Nat against next to the painting of my mother.

The very next moment I found myself puking my guts out on the floor. Ugh, I know I wanted them to hook up, but I thought I would be seeing some kissing, now how I was conceived!

"Oh my god…" I muttered as I look down to the ground. A second later, my dad swings the doors open with just his shirt on. Nat, just her bra, and panties, I have to say, for someone her age, she had an amazing body.

"Adrien! I am so sorry you found out like this!" Nat shouted at me. Before she could say anything thing else, I put my hand up to her and to stop her from talking. I then released a large amount of liquids from my stomach to the floor. Once empty, I looked at her and gave her a sign to continue.

"I am deeply sorry, I was going to tell you. I swear!" Nat said.

"How…" I asked. I mean, I wasn't mad or anything, I just felt sick.

"Why are you puking?" My father asked me.

"I just saw your saggy balls!"

"Spoiler alert, you in 30 years." My father growled.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I shouted at him. "So, how did this happen?"

"I felt lonely, Nat was there, and it happened." My father explained in his…short way. He never liked giving long stories.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"About…yesterday." Nat said.

"After you saw your ex-husband?" I asked.

"Uh…" Nat was lost for words as my father looks over at her.

"Ex?" Gabriel asked. "The lawyer?"

"Lawyer?" I asked. "He's a cop!"

"What!?" Gabriel shouted before looking straight at Nat.

"I have to go!" Nat shouted before back into his office to gather her clothes. Once in her pants, I watched her leave the room in a hurry. And once she was gone, my father ordered me into his office. There, I see statues on the ground with book and papers.

"Wow, you two really went at it." I said.

"Best thing since your mother." My father said. I felt like puking again but nothing came out. "What's this about Nat's ex?"

"He is a cop who wants her to give him money for his brat. He also thinks your gay." I said.

"Common stereotype for male fashion designers." My father said as he pulls out his weed collection from his drawer. Putting one in his mouth, he lights the illegal joint. Taking a few puff's, he looks over at me and asks:

"You think she likes me?"

"Well, you did just fuck..." I said.

"No, as in feelings. There are different types of sex Adrien, you know this." My father said.

"I mean yea, but between you two, its either a pity fuck or love fuck." I said. "And your not one to give pity fucks away."

"Sadly your right." My father muttered. Pulling up a chair from the ground, I take a seat in front of his desk.

"How did this hook up happen?" I asked.

"This hook up happened a long time ago, we now just decided to have sex." My father said. "I met Nat at a business intervention. She was there to become the new a drug inspector and something else…. We started to have a talk about our significant other's. I don't know how, but to know someone who suffers from the same pain as you do make you open up. And a couple shots of hard rum as well."

"Ah! So you two have been dating behind my back." I asked. I felt a little insulted at the fact he didn't tell me.

"It doesn't end there." He said in shame. "Nat went there as both a guest and a worker. She was a stripper…well starting out."

"Oh my god…" I chuckled.

"Yea, anyway. Some woman decided to put some sort of drug into my drink. The next thing I remembered was Nat screaming at the woman to not rape me. After hours of screaming, the drug wore off and I found Nat still arguing with this woman in her underwear with stickers on her nipples. Long story short, I offered her a job with me and that's how she came to be."

"Aw, so she protected you from getting raped by a striper." I said. "You know…that's a better love story than Twilight."

"Yes, now tell me about her ex-husband."

"Oh, he's an abusive dick that wants money from her." I said.

"Sounds…sounds like you and I need to pay him a visit."

"Actually, I have an amazing idea." I said. "But first, we need Nat in on it. Are you free tomorrow?"

"At nine." He said.

"Great!"

(Next day)

"I am not wearing that, nor will I do this idiotic plan you formed in that demented head of yours!" Nat growled at me. It was Sunday in the afternoon and my plan was about to take effect.

"Oh come on, your husband is a huge dick! Lets mind fuck him!" I said as I wave the piece of clothing in front of her.

"Nope, I am not doing it. I am above doing it and I refuse to do it!" Nat growled at me.

"He said your V is broken!" I shouted.

"You do realize this is just plain disturbing and creepy of you to think of?" Nat said.

"This man hits you, forces most of your paid-checks to go to him, threatens to throw you in jail, and let's not forget the part where he made you become a stripper after ruining your career as a drug examiner. How is my plan WORSE than half the shit he has done to you. Plus, he constantly threatens to turn you into jail!"

"I am not participating in any creepy sexual play you create." Nat said.

"It's not creepy sex play! Hell, sex isn't even included!" I said.

"Not one ounce of it! Lie!" She growled at me. I cross my arms over my chest and stared at her.

"If you don't do it I will put you on cleaning duty." I growled.

"I have a bodysuit for that." She said.

"Oh come one! Nat please!"

"You are such an annoying dick!" She growled at me.

"I guess, but I am not on Leo's dick level."

"You would be…oh god, you're not." Nat said in shock. To be honest, I was quite hurt she thought of me in that way!

"That's right." I said. "Now, the outfit…"

"Okay! I'll do it." Nat growled. "But on three conditions."

"Fine, name them." I said.

"One: Stop treating me like shit, I deserve respect. Two: You go to thereby for your PTSD. And three: you need to promise me that you will never make me do this again."

"I can only accept two of those request." I said.

"I can do without the first one then." She said. Ugh, she is smart.

"Fine, I will do all three. Now, get dressed and let's get this mind fucking business. I wanna see that man crawl when we are done with him!"

"You're so weird." Nat muttered.

*Scene ends*

A: Okay, so Marinette is back from the bathroom. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

M: *Walks in.* Hey Adrien...what are you doing?

A: Nothing, I kept the scene, paused, just as you asked my lady!

* * *

Kikkie: Hehe...

P.S. not my best Adrien day joke chapter, but I will try better.


	20. Ladybug stays at the Agreste!

_***Marinette and Adrien walks in front of the screen***_

 **M** : Because Adrien decided to play some scenes without my permission, both of our stories will now be playing each chapter!

 _A_ : In other words, she's going to be keeping an eye on me.

 **M** : I wouldnt have to if you just listen

 _A_ : Who said I didn't want you too ;)

 **M** : -/-

 _ ***Scene plays***_

* * *

( ** _Marinette POV_** )

"You dirty boy!" I shouted at Adrien as I strip off my clothes. My parents weren't here, so Adrien tried to put me into bed. But I didn't want to go to bed, I wanted to go to the club and sing! I had a new song to sing and I wanted to sing it! So, I reached into my closet and pulls out a Ladybug pattern bodysuit I found at forever 21. I was going to sew it to a skirt I was working on, but my body had other plans.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Adrien asked me as he watches me change my clothes.

"I'm Ladybug!" I shouted before pulling my panties down my legs. I then throw them at him before putting on my leotard. Adrien looks down at the bottom with a confused expression.

"What the hell are these?" He asked. "And as always, I don't know the words."

"Adrien!" I shouted before running over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Fully Ladybug and happy, I look up to him and say:

"Can we go to the club tonight! Please!" I said.

"You have a broken ankle. I think its best you stay home." Adrien tells me. I give him a frown face. "Don't you pout at me!"

"Your being mean!" I growled at him.

"You are high on something I should really look into. I have had painkillers in the past, but I have never felt what you are feeling...what are you feeling."

"I wanna sing, and dance and fuck like Alya after she gets high!" I said with a smile on my face. "Come on Adrien, lets fool around!"

"Mari..." Adrien asked me. I Ignored his words, walking over to my workbench. I pushed everything on it to the side of the desk and bend over it. Wiggling my butt at him.

"Take me baby! Take me in my room with the windows open and everything!" I shouted. It weird, I was there...but I wasn't...me! It was weird, like my body was acting on its own and my mind was behind on its following.

"Marinette, I think you should lay down and take a nap." Adrien ordered me. I smile and nod my head to him before turning around to my bed. Climbing on top of the pink covered mattress, I hoist my body up to open my trap door. I literally heard him gasp as I climb up to the roof of my house. Standing on top of the building, I giggled as I twirl.

"OH BEAUTIFUL WORD!" I shouted. "YOUR SO COLORFUL AND SWEET! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"MARI!" Adrien shouted, I turn my head to the side to see his head poking up from my trap door. I giggled at his appearance before walking over to the edge. Looking down over the rail, I saw people that looked like ants. Even though I have been up more times than I could imagine, today, it was more special.

"OKAY!" Adrien shouted from right behind me. I almost jumped in fear, but was stopped when he grabbed me by the hips and drags me back to my room. Setting me down gently on my bed, he closes the door before looking down at me.

"Can't believe I am going to do this..." Adrien started. "But you spending the night at my house."

"Oh, we gonna fuck?" I asked with a giggle.

"No...well maybe. But that is not for me to decide!" Adrien tells me before going into my drawer and pulling out random clothes and undergarments. He then escorts me to the car in the back alley before running back into to do something. Once he was done, he climbs in and takes a seat next to me.

"I left a note on the fridge for your parents to read." Adrien said as he adjusts my body so that I was laying on his lap. "Hopefully...nothing weird is happening..."

* * *

( _ **Adrien's POV**_ )

"What the fuck?" I thought as I entered my home, with Marinette in hand, to the sight of Chloe and the Mayor sitting in my living room. Nat who gives me a signal from the kitchen to go around the back. Which I did as I held a hand over Marinette mouth. Once in the back, Nat meets up with as she points to Marinette.

"Why is she here?" Nat whispered.

"It's a long story. Why are quiet here?" I asked, making Nat smirk.

"Chloe wants to cancel the fashion show because she feels hated amongst her classmates." Nat said.

"Ha!" Marinette laughed.

"Take her to my bedroom, we will chat later." I told Nat before pushing Marinette onto the taller woman. Fixing my clothes and hair, I walked over to the couches where my father was. Taking a seat next to him, I looked over to Chloe and waved.

"Hey Chloe, whatcha doing here?" I said as I tried to remain calm.

"Ugh, the principle was giving me a lecture today. Since Marinette injured herself on school ground, the principle is terrified that she will press charges against the school. Can you believe that bullshit?"

"Chloe..." The mayor spoke. "Young ladies do not curse."

"Sorry daddy." Chloe said with a smile.

"And ignoring the fact that you injured two students, cause last I check Nathan to the hospital." I said.

"Oh please, that ginger is fine." Chloe growled.

"Come on Chloe, Nathan is a sweet guy!" I said. "And honestly I was there, you didn't have to knock them over at that height! Seriously, you have done some mean things in the past, but that! That was a little too far!"

"Whatever..." Chloe muttered. "So, the principle has decided to put my show on hold till this problem is fixed! What a croc bite!"

"Meaning?" I asked.

"It means I am getting tired of pushing this show back and talking to my advisers." My father responded. "This is the last time I will be doing this Chloe."

"Oh...I also need help for the show. See apparently I am supposed to present at most 34 outfits..."

"Which I wrote in big black letters." My father responded.

"But I only have 3." Chloe said with a chuckle. "Think you can help me?"

"No." My father responded, wow, that was quick.

"What!? Daddy!?" Chloe shouted as she turns her head to the large man.

"I am not helping you. In all honestly, I would have taken the blue head. She seemed to be full of ideas, not petty guess." My father said, making Chloe cross her arms in anger.

"I have more imagination than that girl! Baker Girl!" She shouted, making my father sigh at her words. This must have upset Chloe because stands up to her feet and shouted out:

"Fine, take your internship and shove it! I don't want it anymore!" She shouted before walking away from us. This made me realized that my classmates had just lost all their credits by helping Chloe. Oh dear, they are going to be pissed when they find out.

"Gabriel..." The mayor started. "Might I have a word with you in your office?"

"Fine." The started before standing up from his seat. I watched the two leave before running straight to my room. Once I got there, I found Marinette jumping on my bed, knowing her ankle is broken! Nat was trying to talk her down, but that didn't stop her from jumping off my bed and landing on her feet. Which made me cringe because I swore I heard a bone crack!

"You have one job Nat!?" I growled before closing my door to run to Marinette. Looks like the medication hasn't worn off yet because she still is in a giggly phase. Reaching into my pocket, I give Nat the pills Marinette took. She opens the top of the bottle and takes a whiff of the pills.

"What is this!?" Nat asked me as I scooped Ladybug into my arms. Throwing her over my shoulder, I quickly made my way to my room to the side of my room to force her to sit down.

"Some sort of medication the hospital gave her. She's acting weird, like similar behaviors to the Black llama weird!" I said. "I think this is what David meant by expanding!"

"Its smells like the black llama,anti-depressants, ecstasy with something else inside." Nat said. "Where did you get this?"

"This is what her doctor gave her to help with the pain. He told me its a new drug the mayor is enforcing them to use." I told Nat. "Also, where are the three guardians? Weren't they suppose to be back by now?"

"Oh...oh...uh..." Nat was lost for words, which worried me because when she acted like this, it was never a good sign.

"Where are they?" I asked with a small hint of death under my breath.

"Well..." She started as she pulls out her phone. Giving me the small device, I looked on the screen to see a play message option. Playing the message, I heard Plagg shouting into the phone

 ** _Plagg_ : SO WE MIGHT BE LATE! TELL GABRIEL WE HAD A LITTLE PROBLEM GETTING THAT PLANE YOU WANTED!**

 ** _Tikki_ : WE DIDNT NEED A PLAN! WE JUST NEEDED TO DUMP IT IN A SEWER!**

 _Nooroo_ : Is that a tree?

 _ **Tikki and Plagg: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The message ended with someone hanging up. Which made me realize this was my fault because I knew they were idiots. Well, Tikki is not an idiot, but she helps out with them so its hard to say sometimes.

"Oh my god, where did they get a plane?" I asked.

"The more important question right now is...why didn't they take the cocaine and Leo?" Nat said in shame.

"The cocaine and Leo still in the house!?" I asked.

"Yea, we moved them to the attic just in case something horrible happened." Nat said. "But now I am starting to worry. The mayor is here and all and...Ladybug."

"It's a long story, I just couldn't leave her in the house." I said as I think. "Look, you keep an eye on her, I will be with my dad making sure they don't go into the Attic."

"Oh..." Nat said with worried eyes as she points to my bed. I looked over...oh god she is gone! And naked? Her Ladybug costume was on the ground. Oh dear god no, no, no, no! Please tell me she is wearing something!

"ADRIEN!" My father shouted for me. I ran straight out of my room, faster than any animal I know, to see Marinette! Thank god, she was wearing that pink dress I threw into her bag. Anyway, she was in my father's office looking at his designs while somehow still standing on her broken foot. My father, who shockingly didn't look angry, watches the young girl as she draws in his sketch book.

"Wow, even when drugged, she still sketches." I said as I walk over to her. I looked down at what she had drawn. It was...actually really good! She sketches a dark blue cocktail dress that had some sort of fizzy bottom. It would look cute on her.

"Although I do enjoy her imagine talent, I do want to know is...why the fuck is she here? And who is she?"

"Oh, this is Marinette, AKA, Ladybug." I said, making Gabriel's eyes widen in shock.

"This is Ladybug?" He asked.

"Yes!" I responded.

"What the actual fuck?" My father asked in shock.

"What did you expect?"

"A dumb blonde! Not the blue head I have been hunting for days!" My father shouted at me.

"Hunting? What does that mean?" I asked with a small hint of worry.

"Since the hat competition, I have been keeping my eye on her. She is very talented and had potential, and also why didn't you tell me she was Ladybug. I would have never hired her."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were stalking her!" I growled before taking the book out of Marinette's hand.

"I wanna sing Adrien." Marinette moaned.

"Fine, you will get to sing if you go back to my room and take a nap."

"But I am not sleepy." She moaned.

"Then lay in my bed and be quite. Once I get the bad people out of my house, then you can sing all you want. Okay?" I said.

"Okay..." She responded before I escort her back to my room. Only to see Chloe outside of my dad's office. Her blue eyes met with Marinette's.

"What is she doing here?" Chloe asked. And before I continue, I know what ever Marinette was on was strong, or else she would have killed Chloe by now.

"Hi you!" Marinette responded. "Arent you the person that broke my leg."

"Why is she here Adrien?" Chloe asked. As I tried to look for a lie, Marinette begins to pick the dirt out from underneath her nails. Luckily, my dad came into the picture to say:

"Chloe, I see you have met Marinette." Gabriel said. "My new intern."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I thought you didn't want the internship? So I gave it to Marinette." My father said.

"But! I was joking!" Chloe said in a nervous manner. "I do want to be your intern!"

"I don't joke Chloe." Gabriel said. "Now if you would excuse my son and his friend, Marinette has to take a nap."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Her parents are not here at the moment and obviously the medication she has taken is making her sleepy. Put her in your room Adrien and let us finish our chat with the Mayor. She should be out of the bathroom by now."

"Yes sir!" I shouted before escorting Marinette to my room. Once there, I threw her on my bed and wrapped her in a worm-like form so she couldn't get out.

"Hmmm!" She moans as she twists and turns her body left and right. It was cute, and I would have taken a picture but I had to fix a mess the adult in the house couldn't fix.

"I'll be back." I said before running out the room. I head straight to the living room where the mayor and Chloe were. The two seemed annoyed, which was not a good sign.

"So your back in the fashion show?" Gabriel asked the blonde girl.

"That's right, I am going to show you that I deserve that scholarship!" Chloe said before looking up at her father.

"Thank you again Gabriel, you will not regret this." The mayor said, I am guessing an agreement was made.

"Fine, one more week." My father said before waving to the the two. He then closes the door the second they leave, making him sigh in annoyance.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Ugh, I feel sick. I agreed to let Chloe have another week for the show."

"What!?" I shouted.

"Don't scream at me."

"I have to date her for another week! I will be screaming, thank you!" I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"CHAT! CHAT NOIR!" Marinette shouted for me in another room. Rolling my eyes, I give my father a disappointed look before heading back to my room. Once there, I found Marinette in her ladybug costume. Oh my god, why is doing this to me!?

"Marinette!" I said, only for her to shake her head at me. "Ugh...ladybug?"

"Yes!" She responded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You said I can sing once the bad people were away. They are away, let's sing!" She said. Or shouted on the top of her voice.

* * *

( ** _Marinette POV_** )

"Come here Adrien." I purred as I walked over to him. He raises his hands up at me and tries to protest, but ignored his words before pushing him to the wall. Pressing my lips against his, I capture his tongue into a deep hot kiss. My stomach felt like it was slowly twisting itself, I loved the feeling. When we separated I felt it pressing against my stomach. It was his manhood, doesn't take that long to get him in the mood. I looked him straight in those gorgeous green eyes and giggled. I slowly get to my knee, my hands at his buckle as I pull and undo his belt.

"Buggy no!" He shouted at me, but that didn't stop me from pulling his pants down to see his member springing up to poke my nose. I am shocked he is so hard already.

"You dirty boy." I purred as I grip his twitching hard on. Gently rubbing it with my silk covered hand, I gently give the top a lick. Making Adrien let out a low moaning sound. sketchbook "You are a dirty boy, how does it feel getting a hand-job from Ladybug."

"A dream come true." Adrien moans as I move my hand faster. "But...Ladybug...now is not the time..."

"Why not?" I purred, but he was right. Now was not the time...before a body feel right behind...a man...in a latex skin suit with something...up his butt...Ugh...

*Scene pauses and Marinette walks on stage*

Marinette: Adrien went to the bathroom, so I am going to leave it here. Have a nice day!

* * *

 _ **Kikkie: Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	21. Adrien's Sunday Nights

_**Kikkie: After re-reading my cover summary for this story, I have decided to change the from SUM. I will change the first page as well because lets be honest, this story is going in the direction its not suppose to go in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

I watched Nat from Nooroo car knock on Leo's door as she pulls her dress down. She was wearing, and yes I picked out everything she is wearing. She was wearing a black bustier top that made her breast look like their actually there. Tight mini shorts that looked almost like underwear with a thong that had its straps hanging out. She had an ear piece in her ear so I could hear everything she was saying and then some. My father, who was next to me and suited up, watches from the passenger seat.

"So why are we doing this?" Hawk Moth asked.

"I need to get some info, and Leo is one of my best options. He is still obsessed with Nat, so she can go in and ask questions."

"So let me get this straight...you sent Nat in a skimpy outfit, unarmed, into the house of a possibly dirty cop to ask subtiouse questions that might get her killed?" My father...oh shit I didn't think of that! Grabbing the mic that allows me to talk to Nat, I opened my mouth and said:

"Bailout! Bailout!" I shouted.

"Too late, she's inside. Dumbass." My father said to me.

"Oh no..." I muttered. A second later I heard Nat's voice coming from the machine that was attached to the MIC.

"Hello Leo, I missed you." Nat spoke. I couldn't help but to bite my fake nails nervously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure cupcake, shoot!" He said.

"You might as well ask those questions." My father said. I banged my head against the chair in front of me before saying:

"Ask how is he! I am coming in, so stall!" I said before handing the machine to my father. Jumping out the car, I ran towards the door. But stopped right in front of it when I realized it was stupid to waltz right in. Shit, this house looks like a two story house which means there has to be a basement! Going around to the back, I sigh in relief to see that I was right. There was a window passage big enough for me to squeeze through. Grabbing a rock, I break open the window. Sadly it made enough of a sound for me to hear.

"What was that?" He asked Nat.

"Uh.." She muttered. I pressed the earpiece I had to my ear and said:

"Tell him it's a bunch kids you saw before coming here." I tell her before crawling through the small space. I cut my leg as I slowly descend into the darkness. Once inside, I was greeted with a horrible stench! Ugh, it made me want to vomit. It smelled like rotting cheese combined with dead fish laying waste in the sun. The scent made me want to gag my throat out. I reached into the back of my pocket and pulled out a flashlight. What I saw downstairs in here...dear god I almost vomited.

"Holy shit..." I said at the sight before my eyes. Boys and girls around my age, in dog-like cages, with ball gags in their mouths. Black satin eye blind folders over their eyes as rope keeps them tied to the bars. Most of their hands were red and purple, as if the blood is barely flowing. I counted at least four, three girls and one boy. Then it hits me:

"Oh god...other people, expansion. Don't tell me the police are on the take... Oh god, I left Nat with that man unarmed!" I growled to myself in frustration.

"CHAT!"

Nat shouted straight into my earpiece. I point my flashlight into multiple directions before finding the staircase that leads to the house. I sprinted towards the wooden steps before crawling on all fours. Why, I was panicking! By the time I got to the door I found it locked. Pullin my baton from my waist, I bashed the knob down before kicking the door opened. His house was a bit of a dumb! Ignoring that though, I ran to Nat to see Leo on top of her again, but the time with a knife to her neck. Without hesitation, I rammed my baton to his face. Making the large man fall onto his coffee table and off Nat. The brown-haired woman was gasping for air at the sight of me.

"What the hell!?" She shouted as she gets to her feet. "This is why I divorced you! You're fucked up in the head!"

"He's has a basement filled with sex slaves." I said, making Nat look down at me in shock.

"WHAT!?" She shouted. "Why!?"

"Why are you asking me that?" I asked her before looking down at Leo. What a sicko!

After giving my dad the go to come in, Nat and I tied this disgusting human being to a wooden chair. Nooroo was checking the kids downstairs, they were all alive but not in a healthy way. Once everything was secured, my father and I decided to wake Leo up by pouring water over his head. This made the male very angry with us. But that anger disappeared when he saw us.

"The hell?" He asked. "Chat Noir and HawkMoth?"

"In the flesh." I said with a grin. I just love how people act when they see me.

"What are you doing in my housr?" He asked us.

"The more important question is why you have a harem of teenagers in your house?" My father asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb, we found your little collection of teenagers. I must say, for a cop, I am a little disappointed in you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Says the boy who does illegal activities on stolen land." He growled at us.

"We bought that land, thank you." My father said. "And I would like to ask, why you decided to kidnap those kids?"

"They were my reward from my boss for delivery the Black llama you destroyed!" He growled at us. Wait, do they think we destroyed it...oh my god! Who is watching Plagg!? Oh wait, Plagg and Tikki are at the Tower. Ok, were good!

"And who is this boss of yours?" My father asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He growled.

"Its the mayor isn't it?" I asked. I could see Leo preparing to say something sarcastic to us, but he stopped when I said Mayor.

"How did you know?" He asked. I opened my mouth and spoke in English what that boy told me at the police station:

"He keeps the files in his office! Look in his office, find the damn list so we can have the French and trade! The mayors' office beat you!" I said in a horrible English accent before returning to normal. "In other words, even though the kids french sucked, he basically told me who is behind this. All I need is proof, which I need. And you're going to help me."

"Over your dead body." He growled at me. All I did was chuckle at him, poor guy didn't know who he was messing with.

"So that is how you're going to play this?" I asked before picking up one of the bottles I had brought that was filled with oil. Walking over to him, I pour the oil over his head. My father just chuckles at the sight of black liquids falling down the man's face.

"Imagine it dad..." I said before throwing the bottle to the side. "Cop murdering alive in his home. Fun fact, it takes two hours to burn a body to ash. So that is what...I 'd say 45 minutes of unspeakable pain. That's getting through your skin."

"Hehehehe..." My father chucked at my words.

"Or if you're lucky, the fumes produced by the fire will suffocate you as well. What I am trying to say is, I can kill you and there would be no evidence what so ever because your house would be torched! And you, well all that would remain would possible be everything in your basement. Which means people will see you as a dirty fucked up cop."

"You wouldn't." He growled at me. Pulling a box of matches from my pocket, I pulled a stick out. Lighting it and waving it in front of him.

"Wanna test that theory?" I asked. "Because I don't give a fuck if you live or die. You and your crew of sick twisted fucks that went after the most precious thing I love. I don't care if you burn and die. Your just another name added to my list. So, you think I am joking still?"

I asked as I wavy that flame in his face. A tiny flame that could cause massive destruction to this mans body. I laugh at the thought.

"Do it pretty boy, I dare you." He said. Doing as told, I flick the small light towards his body. I wasn't joking, I don't joke when comes to things like this. Especially when it comes to my Marinette. I would burn Paris to the ground before I let her be taken away from me. That tiny light slowly flies towards his body. He shakes and moves violently as he tries to avoid it. Shockingly, it didn't makes contact. Instead, a hand swipes it to the ground before a heel puts it out by stomping on it.

"Nat!?" I shouted in anger, the woman looks at the small burn wound on her hand.

"I must say, that was very impressive." My father said in shock.

"We are not killing him." Nat growled. "He is a cop, his station will not rest until they find out who killed him, and when they learn it was you, then you might want to get rid of that costume."

"But Nat!" I shouted, only to be stopped when her hand presses against my mouth.

"The answer is no Adrien! NO!" Nat shouted at me. Wow, I have never seen her so upset before...DID SHE JUST SAY MY NAME!?

"Nat!?" I said in anger.

"Oh my god! Your that blonde boy I saw at the station!" Leo said, I have half a mind to kill him now! "That cute boy next to her! Oh my god, your Chat Noir! The sun of that faggot designer! Why am I not shocked, did your daddy design your outfit?"

"Shut up." I growled before looking over to Nat. "And you better sleep with one eye opened tonight."

"Oh my god, let me guess, she's fucking your daddy!" Leo shouted. "How is it Nat, that faggot's little tootsie roll?"

"What!? His dick is WAY bigger than yours, you pedophilia fuck!" Nat shouted.

"Ugh..." I groan in disgust.

"I am not a pedophile!" Leo shouted at us.

"You have a basement of children in your house! Two which are pregnant! How the fuck are you a cop!?" Nat shouted, I think she was at her end with him. "And you have the nerve to threaten to take me to jail for not paying child support!"

"You know, this explains the whole broken pussy thing." I said with a smirk on my face.

Chat please!" Hawk Moth shouted. He then looks over to Leo. "As for you, I will make sure you are sent to the worst prison Paris has to offer."

"Oh my, a crime lord taking me down! That's pathetic. Oh, and FYI, your suite makes you look fat! And you, you look like a BDSM character from a horrible FanFiction!" Leo said, then out of the blue, we pull out or guns. Pointing them to his crotch.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Pfft! Shoot me! I dare you!" He shouted at us. "Because here is the thing. My boss will protect me! Those girls you found in the basement, they won't even be taken home. They will be escorted to another person willing to pay for their care. So, go ahead shoot me-

*BANG!"

Calm down, I didn't shoot him! I shot the roof though, I was too pissed to even look at Nat right now.

"Ugh..." Nat muttered as her index finger plays in her ear. Once everything was quiet, I looked over to Leo.

"We're not going to the cops. Since he know's your identity and might go to his, we need to keep in a secure place till we figure out what to do." My father said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Back to our home, we will lock him up with the drugs. Nat, search the house and see what you can find. Nooroo and I will assist with the kids." My father said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You have school tomorrow and a thereby meeting. Go home, I will leave this pig to Tikki and Plagg. Knowing them, they probably have a thing or two up their sleeves to torture him." My father said. At this point, I think its best I listen to him and do as I was told. I am tired, I am annoyed and also trying to find the words to tell Marinette about the whole...Chat Noir thing. Ugh, what a Sunday night.

* * *

Kikkie: Review!


	22. The Choas cools down: For now

"What...the actual...fuck?" Marinette asked me as she rises to her feet. Staring down at the man in latex suite that currently looked like a penis. I don't know exactly what to say to her at this moment. All I know is, I am in for a lecture.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marinette broke down into laughter as points to the man the ground. He was staring up at her and screaming the words Help and Save me. Wow, was she that high that her brain function couldn't tell right from wrong.

"Oh my god, its that asshole who ignored me!" Marinette chuckled before looking over at me. "What is he doing in your house?"

"Marinette on a scale of 1 to 10, how light on your feet do you feel?" I asked.

"Feet?" She asked me before looking down to the ground. I felt like sighing...but something worst happened that made me nearly have a heart attack. Marinette fell to the ground and started to twitch violently. Her eye roll upwards as her mouth begins to foams with saliva bubbles. Oh god, just like when I OD!

"NAT!? DAD!?" I shouted in a panic before dropping to my knee's to adjust Marinette's head so she wouldn't swallow her tongue. I heard Nat gasping at the sight of Marinette possibly dying on the ground.

"GET OUT!" Nat shouted at me as she gets to her feet to examine her. Pushing me to the side, I wanted to push her and help. But my father stopped me. He grabs me by the shoulder then proceeded to drag me out of my bedroom. He pushes me out of the room and closes the door. Locking it, I grab onto the handle to get inside, but failed. I could feel my heart beating faster than my mind. Oh god, how long has it been?" When did I get on the ground! Oh crap, I am having a panic attack! No, not here! Not now! Marinette needs me to be strong. My lady! Bugaboo! Angel! Princess!

"Adrien?" Nat asked, making my head turn to her. I saw Marinette standing right next to her in nothing but one of my shirts and boxers. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she looked like she went through hell. Standing up to my feet, I rush over to her and held her tight. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"I am so sorry." I said. I felt her chest rising against mine, it felt like our heart was beating as one.

"Adrien." Marinette moaned. "My leg hurts."

"Oh bug-a-boo, let me help you." I told her before lifting her up off her feet. Holding her in my arms like a soon to be bride. She cuddles next to my chest as she smiles.

"Is she still on the drug?" I asked.

"No, we were able to get that out of her system." Nat tells us as she leads up to the living room. Once there, I set Marinette on the couch and take a breath of relief. At least she wasn't screaming at me. Taking a seat next to her, I lay my head down on her shoulder and sigh.

"I am so glad you're better." I said.

"I just OD'ed." She tells me before resting her head on my head. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay." I said with a smile as I close my eyes. This was nice, wished it last longer than a minute though. A second later I heard a loud crashing coming from the room. Then, the roof above us falls. In a quick move, I grabbed the closest object, which was a pillow, and covered both of our faces. Why might you ask? Because pounds of cocaine just fell to our feet and the last thing I need is to revive Marinette again. Now covered from neck and toe in cocaine, I have finally reached a certain conclusion in my life...it sucks.

* * *

( **Marinette POV)**

"So..." I stared as I stared down at the floor covered cocaine mess that I somehow found myself in. "This is every day for you?"

"Yes." Adrien responded as he pours three bottles of liquor into what appeared to be a large bowl. His father was sitting by the counter looking down at his device as Nat made calls. Turning my attention back to Adrien, I see him inserting a straw into the large bowl of...what ever that thing was.

"Explains why your bat-shit crazy." I said, making Adrien nod his head. "What now?"

"We clean up the mess and pretend this day didn't happened." Gabriel said. "And speaking of today, I hope you forget about everything that went on here."

"I just got revived from the dead with wires from a lamp after OD-ing in Agreste home from medicine my doctor gave me. No one will believe this story!" I said.

"Ha! She's starting to talk like me!" Adrien shouted. "I am so in love with her."

"Ugh, you guys are the definitions of _**hidden behind closed door**_." I tell them. "I swear, you make the Addams family look sane."

"Yea!" Adrien giggled.

"Well, at least she knows what to say." Gabriel said to me. "Keep her Adrien."

"Hehe..." I chuckled as I stand up on my horrible destroyed foot. I gritted my teeth and made my way to the other side of the room to be next to Adrien. Once close, I rest my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"We're going to have a talk after this." I tell him.

"Oh no, we shall." Adrien said to me before sipping whatever concoction he created. I didn't know Adrien was such a drinker! Out of curiosity, I stick my face into the bowl and started to drink. I must say, it tastes awesome! Removing my face from the bowl, I looked over to Adrien. He was giving me a _**WHY**_ face. All I did was lean towards him and kiss him.

* * *

Kikkie: Review!


	23. Somewhat Normal Day

"So...what are you exactly?" I asked the two blondes that were taking shots of the unknown. I was sitting right in front of Adrien and Gabriel as they drank hard liquor that made my stomach twist.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked before pouring himself another shot.

"Why are you guys...you know...crazy?" I asked. In all honestly, I didn't know how to put those words in a better sentence.

"It's not crazy, it's wearing a mask. One that provides shelter from the bullshit we go through every day." Gabriel said.

"I know about your wife, but why create the Akuma? It's not really damaging the mayor or anything, it's just making you two look like bad guys." I asked.

"Connections and strings of life." Gabriel said to me. "You see, we have a certain guests that... let's just say play an important role in Paris society. I will not name names, but when the time comes, they will do us proudly. Until then, we keep them entertained and such."

"Oh." I said.

"Speaking, since your here, I want you to perform tonight." Gabriel said, making Adrien look at his father in shock.

"Are you serious?" Adrien asked.

"The club is a little dead lately since Ladybug nor Chat has performed. I think our guest needs a little excitement." Gabriel said.

"Oh shit I forgot to say..." I said. Remeber when I took Nino's flash drive? Yea...

"What?" Adrien asked me.

"I lost my flash drive that had...well...I lost Nino's flash drive." I said, making Adrien set the shot glass down to stare at me.

"What?" He asked, wide-eyed and somewhat pissed. I was getting a feeling my ass would soon be kicked.

"You see...all my music comes from Nino's flash drive. I took it and have been using it without his permission."

"Okay..." Adrien asked.

"Uh...I left it in my underwear drawer...and the stalker took it." I said. The look on Adrien's face said so much that I cannot say in words.

"Mari no..." Adrien spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Adrien pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Oh no! Oh no! No! No! No!" Adrien shouted as he types away on his phone. Oh god, my stomach started to twist as Adrien types. Bitting his bottom lip, he looks at me with worried eyes. Setting his phone on the counter, he looks me straight in the eyes and shouted:

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" He shouted.

"I didn't mean too!" I shouted back.

"Nino and I have been looking for that thing for days! Marinette do you know what's on that flash drive!?" Adrien shouted at me.

"Besides music?" I asked.

"Oh thank...no! I need to go!" Adrien shouted.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"CHLOE'S!" Adri...wait...what?

* * *

 **(Adrien POV)**

SHIT!

I need to get that flash drive fast! I need to get it before Chloe see's what's on it. And if you're asking how I know Chloe has the flash drive, well, re-read some chapters. Stalker takes the flash drive, stalker works for Chloe. Either Chloe or the Mayor has that thing and I need it back. Let's just say...everything on that thing isnt...exactly...music.

"Fudge..." I muttered to myself when I found myself in front of the hotel. Oh god please, let the flash drive be here! I beg you, I promise if it's here, I will marry Marinette! I won't be sexual towards anyone else, and never get a blowjob from another girl again...well I already made the blowjob promise, but everything else is true. Just please! Let the flash drive be there! Once inside the hotel, I ignored the front desk male as I made my way up to Chloe's house. Which was the top floor, they lived in a penthouse with multiple rooms. Chloe and her family were at some restaurant, making it easy for me to sneak in. If my calculations are correct, Chloe has Nino's flash drive when she snuck into Marinette's house. And knowing my best friend...second best friend, she probably has it in her jewelry box. Once the elevator opened, i enter the area and shouted:

"CHLOE!?"

No response! Good! Oh god, I can't believe this is happening! Marinette had the thing all this time, dammit! I should have known some of the songs she song captured helped Nino write them! Oh, now I am in Chloe's room. Nothing but silks and expensive crap! Walking over to her drawer, I find her jewelry box. Easy for me, opening the box was the flash drive. Thank god my prediction was...the hell is this stuff? Juleka old earrings, Marinette's pen, Max's lens...what the hell Chloe? Creepy much...there's a note here. I take a seat on her bed as I pull the note from under all my classmate's junk. Unfolding the paper, I look down to read:

"Bring me an item to show proof of...soon to be capture?" I read out...oh shit! Chloe's helping her father kidnapped people! I mean, I knew this from the start, but I didn't think it was 100% true! I mean...oh my god, what am I saying? I knew it was true from the start, that's how I got here. But she's my best friend...why would she do this? Ugh, I actually felt sick in my stomach for thinking about this. Luckily, we can move past this and pretend that this didn't happen. I hope.

(The next day)

"Thanks man!" Nino shouted at me as I hand him his flash drive. The two of use were sitting in a cafe during lunch hour when I gave it to him.

"Yea...Marinette took it." I told him, making his eyes widen in shock.

"No...

"Yea, she needed it to be Ladybug."

"She's Ladybug!?" Nino shouted, forcing me to shake my head violently. "Sorry."

"Yes, she used your music and such."

"She didn't copyright any of it, did she?" Nino asked. I shake my head no to his question. "Good, because I want revenge."

"Nino..." I said. I mean, Nino is my best pal and all. But if he tries anything with Marinette, he might end up six feet under.

"No! Dude, what if those pictures of Alya got out!? She would have had my balls in a jar by now!"

"True..." I said. "But Marinette and I are dating now. Which means she has limits over her head."

"Fuck."

"Exactly." I said. Nino looks up to the ceiling, thinking of a way to get back at Marinette no doubt.

"I have an idea!" Nino said with a smile on his face. Motioning me to come closer, I move to him and lean towards his face. He whispers sweet venom in my ear...oh my god...I am going to have fun tonight!

* * *

 **(Marinette POV)**

"The answer is no!" I shouted at the two. Oh my gosh, guess what they came to me and Alya for. If you guess costumes and pictures, you are so right. It was after school and we just came from Chloe stupid show set up when they asked us this.

"Dude, you owe me!" Nino growled.

"I am not, shall not, and will not make a porn video for you with my best friend!" I growled.

"Your not making porn! You're just taking a couple of pictures!" Nino said.

"In a fox costume." Alya muttered at her boyfriend as she crosses her arms. "And why do want us to take these pictures?"

"Believe it or not, Nino and I have been planning something for a while now. A small snip into Chloe's anger." Adrien started.

"And that would be?" I asked. In all honesty, I was terrified to know.

"A photo book."

"Oh." We both said.

"Oh Chat Noir and his friends posing in skimpy clothes."

"NO!" Alya and I shouted in anger.

"That's illegal, we can go to jail!" Alya shouted.

"I know, Nino and I already have the stuff pre-ordered and everything." Adrien said. "All we need now is the pictures."

"I am not doing that!"

"No one knows who you are. Plus, we can make a real kick out of it with money."

"That's not the point! Adrien I don't feel conferable putting my...alter-ego out there in a sexual manner. Especially for young boys to jerk off too!" I shouted. "No, I am not conferable with the idea!"

"Mari, girls masturbate to my social media pictures all the time. Both as Adrien and Chat Noir." Adrien responded...sadly he wasn't wrong. And I am a bit ashamed to say this...but I have had my moments with those photo's...no shame!

"Yea but that's fine for you. For girls... it's different." I said.

"She's right, you can send me a dick picture and nothing will happen. I send you a picture of one of my boobs, and I will be labeled a slut for the rest of my life." Alya said. "It's not that I, can't speak for Marinette here, care whether my naked body is out there or not. Not I don't want my parents to shame me."

"Same, it's not happening." I told them. "I will pay you money to hire girls, but I am not appearing in nothing."

"Ugh! If it isn't the losers." Chloe said as she approaches us. My god, does she have nothing better to do than to annoy me!?

"What?" I asked, making her gasp at my words.

"Oh my, I guess you heard then?" Chloe spoke.

"What?" I asked.

"Gabriel Agreste is going to help me with my fashion show. Can you believe that!? One of Paris best designers is going to help me in my show."

"Yet I have the internship." I said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Pfft! For now!" Chloe growled at me, I can sense her weakness in her comments. She is slowly dying...I hope she will finally act like a normal person.

"So..." I started. "Is that all?"

"Nope, I have decided that I don't need the class anymore. I am moving my show out of the school." Chloe tells me. Why do I get the feeling this will lead to something bad.

"Okay..." I responded.

"Which means you losers will be going to the hotel to recreate the grand hall." Chloe...oh goddammit!

"NO!" I shouted. "That hall is bigger than my house! You expect me to spend my third period decorating that!?"

"Who said about class? This is an after-school thing." She said. I could literally hear Alya cursing as Nino tries to calm her down.

"You do realize we have lifes outside of school!" Alya shouted. "I have to go and care for my siblings."

"Don't care! Beside's, I want to keep this up as long as I can!"

"What?" Adrien asked. "You mean you're doing this on purpose? Making my dad extended it for you and everything."

"Of course! I am trending on social media, people are actually sending me thousands of messages about the upcoming show! I am becoming more popular than that slut Ladybug!" Chloe said.

"What?" I asked, did she really hate Ladybug?

"Ladybug Marinette, get your ears out of the gutters! Ladybug, Paris's new slut and Chat Noir's friend. That fiend has been stealing all my fans and subscribers! My father's sponsors want her to be on Paris weekly but the end of this month! I am supposed to be on the cover!" Chloe growled. You know, I am starting to notice a pattern of certain things leading to another.

"Luckily she hasn't been active." Adrien said. "I think she quite or something."

"I hope, better give the grown of Paris best to me and not that skank!" Chloe growled. Oh my gosh, I am going to cause so much trouble later!

"And this hour thing?" Alya asked.

"Oh yes, you can come or not, your choice. But if your choice no, then I get your credits!" Chloe said.

"BITCH!" Alya shouted at the blonde girl. All Chloe did was chuckle at Alya's words before walking away from us. Once gone, I looked over to Adrien and said:

"Okay, I am in." I said.

"What?" Adrien asked me. "Like that?"

"Chloe is terrified of Ladybug! I have to do this! I wanna see her face when that stuff goes on sale." I said with excitement.

"What happened to, being shamed and all." Adrien said. "The thought of guys masturbating to your pictures."

"It's a disturbing idea, yes! But I am about to waste my hours in that hotel, making Chloe's dream fashion show that should have been mine!" I said...then...it hits me. "Why don't I have a fashion show!?"

"What?" The three asked me. Oh my gosh, this was going to be so great!

* * *

 **(Agreste home)**

"Holy shit Adrien!" Alya shouted at a broken chandelier on the ground. Adrien grabs Alya by the shoulder, then pulls her away from the area and into his room. Once there, Adrien throws his bookbag to the ground and looks over to me. Alya and I take a seat on his bed as Nino walks over to his computer.

"So let me get this straight..." Adrien started. "You want to make this magazine thing, then go on TV, then announce to the world that you will host your own fashion show. Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes!" I said.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Adrien asked in shock. "I have done some stupid fucked up things as Chat, but I will never put my ass on the line in the open for a show!"

"It's not just a show though! Chloe said I am more popular than her!"

"And?" Adrien asked.

"Don't you see, I can warn Paris! I can warn Paris of the danger that is going on in the world right now!" I said, yes, I came up with this plan.

"I am confused." Adrien said.

"We have a big show, everyone will be there. Maybe not even look at Chloe, and when that happens, show them the video of me followed." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea babe, but here's the problem. If you present the video, people will think Chat Noir is stalking you." Adrien explain.

"I know, but I have something for that too..." I started. "The mayor has pictures of me and all of his kidnapped victims. If we get that as proof, we can show how fucked up in the mind he is!"

"And how are we going to get that?" Adrien asked.

"Not we, you." I said, making his eyes widen in shock. "You have keys to their floor, you can go in anytime you want, you did it with Nino's flash drive!"

"Holy shit..." Adrien said as his eyes make their way to the ceiling in disbelief. Did I just blow his mind away? Because I think I just blew mine as well!

"Oh my god...yes..." Adrien muttered as he looks at me. "You are an angel sent from above!"

"So what?" Ayla asked.

"We are going to show Paris that their mayor is the worst kind of scumbag there is! Operation brings down Chloe and her father is a go!" I shouted with both my hands in the air.

"Great!" Adrien said before pulling a dress from behind him. "Time to take some pictures!"

 _Oh shit, why don't I think? Oh wait...I did!_

* * *

Kikkie: Sorry I didn't write yesterday. It was a sad day. Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	24. Another Normal Day

"That is so cute!"

Alya shouted as I walked into the area. I was wearing a very tight, but stretchy ladybug dress that was strapless to the point that if I jump my boobs would pop out. The bottom part of the dress had to slits on each side, exposing my legs that had thigh highs on them. My hair was tied up in a bun and I had red lipstick on my lips.

"Huh, and I here I was thinking I was going to be tied to a chair or something." I said, making Chat Noir chuckle at me.

"Please, we're not selling 50 days of...what ever its called." Chat said. "Now come to your kitty and sit on my lap."

"Charming." I said as I walked over to him. He was only wearing a pair of tight leather pants that could barely button around his hips. Exposing some hair...

"Shy of your pussy-cat?" He asked me as I taking a seat next to him.

"No, I just feel as though I am insulting my mom's heritage." I said as I adjust my top. He and I were sitting in front of a white wall. We had lights shining in front of us and everything. Behind the Camera was Nino and Alay.

"So, how do I turn the Camera to picture mode and not film mode?" Nino asked.

"Press the blue button!" Chat shouted at Nino.

"Okay, we are in picture mode! Go and get wild!" Nino ordered us. I couldn't help but giggle at his words. Pushing him down by his shoulders, I crawled on top of him and begin to kiss him. Grinding my hips against his bare flesh, I felt his hands riding up my dress, grabbing the straps of my underwear. The sounds of clicks, I heard it on both sides of my ears. But I didn't care, I was a little turned on right now. Our tongues playing with each other, I could even feel my piercing entangling with his.

"What are you two doing?" Gabriel asked us as he enters the room. Chat and I stopped and looked up at the male. Alya and Nino stayed hidden in the darkness...yea...

"Uh...taking some pictures." Chat said with a nervous smirk. I was sitting on top of him.

"To post on your social media page I hope." Gabriel said.

"Sort of." Chat said.

"Oh god, that magazine thing you had a thought for, isn't it?" Gabriel asked. Is it just me, or he is some sort of demon I am not aware of...that would explain Adrien now that I think about it.

"One, these pictures were going to be used in Nino's new CD. And Two, what's up with that stick up your ass?" Chat asked.

"I am stressed and annoyed and I would appreciate if you and that bug-a-boo of your performed tonight. I have an important guest and they want to see Ladybug." Gabriel growled. Wow, Ladybug was really popular. "If I find one of these pictures being sold online by you, I expect you also have living arrangements other places. I don't need that kind of publicity."

"Fine." Chat said.

"Same goes for the bug."

"Yes sir!" I said with a smile.

"Good, also give Chloe a call. She has been clouding my phone with messages." Gabriel said.

"Ugh, that slut." Chat growled, making me look down at him.

"What?" I asked. "Arent you cheating on her with me?"

"One, Chloe and I arent a couple. And two, she's the one that started the cheating. Not me!" Chat growled in annoyance. "Must be an example for our peers my ass. That girl attended more sauges parties than a hot dog expert."

"Come again?" Alya asked.

"Yea, Chloe's a real freak! So is Sabrina, but Sabrina isn't a bitch." Nino said. "Although if I were a choosing guy, I'd say Rose can ride you dry compared to those two."

"And how do you know that?" Alya asked...oh-oh-oh! She's pissed!

"Rumors babe, no one's a virgin in our class! Well, except for Vincent." Nino said with a chuckle. "And don't act innocent, I heard things about you and Nathan."

"Nathan? Red-haired Nathan?" I asked, is there some sort of secret conversation club that I didn't know about!?

"Oh, like you and Rose at Kim's party while we were on a break!" Ayla growled.

"I thought that's what break meant!" Nino shouted back at her.

"No, break means time away! Not to fuck other people!" Alya growled back.

"Mistakes were made, I am sorry!" Nino shouted. "Beside's, it was the one time."

"One time is way too much. And don't even think I don't want to ride some of the people I know in our class! Because trust me, I do. But I ignore those urges to be faithful to you! And you know I was very active before we started dating."

"How active?" I dare asked.

"It was a lesbian phase." Alya said in shame. I mean, I always did thought of Alya as bi, but never a lesbian. I guess she was experimenting.

"And I love you the fact that you saw I was a brick and took me back!" Nino shouted. "Alya I never meant to hurt your feelings, I was stupid it will never happen again!"

"How did we get on this subject?" Chat asked...that was a good question.

"Sorry." Alya said with a blush. "We sometimes get into arguments about...our past lovers. Which I have a lot...ugh, I am such a slut!"

Nino sets his camera down before walking over to Alya to hug her. Placing a kiss on her cheek, the glasses wear girl blushes even redder.

"Aww, your not a slut. If that's the case, I am a manwhore." Nino chuckled.

"So." I started as I looked down at Chat. "How many partners's have you had?"

"I have never had sex if that's what your asking." He tells me.

"Good!" I said. "So...what do we do now?"

* * *

 **(The Next day)**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Yep, that was Chloe! Last night after discussing for hours on what to do while trying not to piss Gabriel off. Chat...Adrien and I just decided to present a new character in the world. A foxy girl...and let me say, Paris is loving her...well, except for Chloe.

"What the hell!? I lost three thousand followers to another one of those tramps!" Chloe shouted in anger in class. "Ugh, and her outfit looks god awful."

"Say what you will, she's very pretty." Sabrina said. Ayla and I were giggling from the sidelines. In all honesty, posting pictures of Alya in a fox's costume was a joke. I wanted to piss Chloe off by showing her I wasn't gone. Didn't know Ayla pictures would be 1 trend in Paris to the point it was on the news.

"Oh my god, seeing her lose her shit over some pictures is hilarious!" Alya chuckled.

"No, just wait..." I said before posting another picture as Ladybug. Within seconds I got over hundred views...so this is what it is like to be popular.

"URGHH!" Chloe shouted, my god, this is heaven!

* * *

 ** _(Adrien POV)_**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

I shouted at the top of my lungs. Today was above all the worst day ever! In front of me were two of the three idiots I know, covered in cocaine again and covered in a blanket. Where's the third one you ask? We don't know...

At this point in my life, I don't understand how these three still have a job! Yes, everyone, there is more cocaine in my house, right next to the god-dam couch for which these morons were sitting on. My father was so annoyed by it that he actually had to leave the room. Nat was drinking some hard liquor, and I was trying to find peace in all this without pulling my pistol out and turning my house into a murder scene!

"How is it, that Plagg not only got into the cocaine..." I growled. "BUT IDIOTS FOUND SOME WAY TO BRING MORE COCAINE INTO MY HOUSE!?"

"Well..." Tikki started. "We found a plan that had a bunch of the mayor's security and we got curious." Tikki said.

"Go on." I said.

"So we board the plane and hijack it. Guess who we found, David and his crew of misfits. So long story short, we try to drive the plane back to Paris." Tikki said. I raise my hand to stop her.

"How you survive a plane crash into a tree, Let alone somehow not create a big explosion, I will never know." I said in annoyance. "But continue."

"Okay, long story short, the cocaine we found actually has a signed each has a file of the person it was supposed to be delivered too." Tikki said. Oh my god, my idiots aren't idiots!

"Wait...what?" I asked in shock.

"Each package has a file attached to his with addresses, name and even the money being sent." Tikki said. "That's why we brought the cocaine to the house."

"Oh my god..." I said with glee. I finally have proof...I have proof that fucker is a drug dealer! Oh thank you, merciful angels, above and beyond! Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you so much! My heart is beating with joy. Soon that man will be out of office and I will live happily ever after with Marinette and-

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Hm?" Nat said before setting her glass down on the table. Walking to the door, I watch her look through the peephole and gasp. A few seconds later she comes running into the room.

"The cops are at our door!" Whispers loudly. I could hear Plagg stopping his munching of cocaine as all adults looked over to me. For the first time in my life...I was actually scared.

"And everything was going so well." I muttered.

* * *

Kikkie: Ha!


	25. Adrien's worst day

"I wonder what Adrien's doing?" Marinette asked Alya as the two sat in the corner with Nino rubbing Alya back. The three were in their music and dance class, but since their teacher was running late, the class was mostly there talking amongst themselves.

"Two things are happening right now, either he is trying to stop chaos from exploding in his house, or his father is upset." Nino said. "If we are lucky, its the second one."

"Poor Adrien, he's always stressed." Ayla said. She removes her body from Nino, turning around, she lays on Marinette's lap as she before setting her feet on his lap. Marinette chuckles at the image of her being so relaxed in the class.

"What's up with you?" Marinette asked.

"I took some pills that help the body relax." Alya said. "I feel very calm and relaxed right now. Like I could not give any fucks for the world around me."

"She said after screaming at her boyfriend this morning." Nino growled.

"I said I was sorry." Alya said, only to have Nino roll his eyes at her. "I am sorry! But we can't just fuck randomly when my sisters are still in the house. You know the rules."

"I wasn't asking for sex...I was asking for it later in the day." Nino said.

"That's how its done for you two?" Marinette asked.

"Why? You and Adrien haven't rode each other out again yet?" Alya asked. Marinette shakes her head.

"Haven't found the best moment." She said.

"Best moment, Nino and I fuck in the closet during lunch." Alya pointed out.

"Does it disturb you in a tiny bit that you might be a slut." Marinette said.

"How am I a slut if I have sex with one guy, but its okay for Nino to fuck a bunch of girls?" Alya said. "And I am not a slut, I am a pervert, get your words right girl."

"Sorry." Marinette said.

"She's also a size queen." Nino joked. He then gets a kick in the face by his girlfriend in a playful manner.

"A size queen?" Marinette asked. She was a little disturbed by the thought of what it meant.

"I am into big dongs. Like you are into girls with huge tits and ass." Alya growled at her boyfriend. "Which is why you and I are perfect for each other."

"Agreed." Nino said with a chuckle.

"You two talk about sex a lot." Marinette pointed out.

"Yep, but we have other things in common girl. Like foods, movies, video games, oh and books! Which reminds me, have you read the fallen flower yet?" Alya asked Nino.

"On chapter 8." He said before moving his body to lay on her. The young woman giggles as Marinette moves her legs away from the happy couple making out on the floor. STanding up to her feet, she proceeds to leave the room to call Adrien. Once her phone was in her hand, she dials Adrien's number and calls him. Pressing the device to her ear, she waits for an answer. What she got though scared her a bit.

"Oh thank god..." Gabriel said over the line. Marinette removes the phone from her ear for a second to see if she had called Gabriel. Only to see it was Adrien.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes, Marinette I am glad you called." Gabriel said. "Could you possibly come over as soon as possible. Adrien is acting...strange and he refuses to talk to any of us.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"I will explain when you get here." Gabriel said before hanging up the phone. Marinette's eyes widen in shock before she looked around her.

* * *

(Adrien POV, two hours earlier)

"You stupid some of a bitch, why the fuck would you answer the goddam door?" I shouted at Nat before looking at the pile of cocaine next to the couch. Now was not the time to panic, right now I needed to hide this! Running over to the pile, I grab random packs and begin to hide them in random places. Such as under the couch, in the fridge, under the chairs and rugs. Tikki does the same by pouring the ones that Plagg had been eating into sugar jar and random holding containers. She even dumped some in a vase that was filled with other sand.

"Oh dear god, this is the worst time for you to be high!" My father shouted at Plagg.

"It's not my fault!" Plagg shouted as he swipes his hand at my father. Only to be stopped when my dad grips his hand, yanks his body towards his and growled:

"I don't give a fuck! Your high cociane, Nooroo's a dumb-ass, Tikki...I have nothing. we have Leo in a catsuit with a dildo up his ass in the attic and I am half baked! Not to mention my son is running around the house like a headless chicken with cociane in his hands." My father growled. "This is not, and I repeat, not the best time to even touch me right now Plagg! And you know how mean I get when I am half baked..."

"Sorry." Plagg says.

As I hide them, Nat gather's up all the papers and folders and hides them as well. My father forcefully moved Nooroo and Plagg out the room so that they didn't get noticed by the police. Gabriel, in some form of annoyance at what was going on, helps me hide some of the packaging in his office under his desk. Once everything was hidden and the living room looked normal, we fix ourselves and take a seat on their couch. Nat gives the papers to Tikki as she runs out the room before opening the front door, and allows two police officers into the house. I felt like puking as I give them both a smile and wave.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello, we are here to talk to Nat." The officer said as they both looked at the woman with black hair. Oh thank god, they didn't know about the cocaine.

"Just a few days ago your ex-husband went missing. You were the last to be seen at his house." The officer said. I could feel my butt hole clenching in fear. For the love of god, please don't check the house!

"Oh, yes my husband and I were talking about adoption." Nat said. "He then kicked me out of the house. I think I heard screaming when I was last there."

"Yes, we found a couple of kids in his basement. Now he has gone missing and we don't know where he is." The other officer said.

"Oh dear, that...oh my god." Nat said, she wasn't a bad actor I must say.

"Yea, we didn't know he was a monster." The officer said. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. "If you see him, give us a call."

"Yes sir!" Nat said. Okay, things are going well. I can finally take a breather.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 _Oh god...Leo still in the house. Fuck me..._

"What was that?" The other officer asked as he placed his hand on his gun.

"Possible that TV my son keeps forgetting to turn off." Gabriel said, my dad did not sound happy. "Go to your room and turn it off Adrien."

"Yes father." I said as I stood up from my seat. I walked out the area in a normal manner. But once out of view, I ran up the stairs quicker than my brain could process. I make my way to the attic to see Leo trying to break free from his restrains. I know he heard his fellow officers downstairs.

"HELP!" The man shouted.

"Shut up!" I growled at him. Walking over to him, pulling a piece of cloth from my pocket, I stick it into his mouth, I then pull him by his hair Dragging across the room, lift his heavy body up into a trunk big enough to be a human coffin. I throw a dusty old blanket over him before closing the top. Locking it, I push it to the corner before throwing a couple of things on top of it. I was trying nullify, although this might cause a lot of heat onto him so I needed to get those cops out of the house.

"Adrien?" A voice called to me. Making me turn around to see one of the officers in the sticking his head up from the floor door. I wanted to pee myself at that second. I didn't know when he got here or how long he was there. All I knew was that I needed a weapon.

"Hi!" I said in a calm voice. Maybe he didn't see anything. I watched him climb up the stairs and enter the attic. Dear god Leo, please don't move.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. Is he seriouse? He's asking that question in my house?

"I was looking for something, why are you here?" I asked.

"To investigate the shouts of help." He said.

"Oh, that was me! I saw a roach and screamed help!" I said.

"Oh." The officer said as he looks around. Kneeling down, he closes the floor door, just leaving the two of us here. What was he planing. "My name is Selian."

"Hello officer Selian." I said.

"You want to know why I am here?" Selian asked. His hand was on his pistol as he walks towards me. Am I going to die today?

"To find your friend?" I asked. I needed to remain calm, if I panic I will alert him. I kept taking peeks at the box Leo was in. It was probably getting out in there. I needed to get him out before he dies.

"Actually something else." He said. "I came to delver a message from the mayor."

What? Wait a minute...did he send these guys?

"O...Okay?" I said.

"He said...stop hanging out with Marinette. Or we will go after her family by burning their business down to the ground. End your relationship with her. And then I will make Alya's mother become my personal concubine, after I shot Nino's father in the head." He said. I couldn't help but stand there and nod my head without stopping. I didn't feel right, I felt like vomiting and I wanted to do it on him.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. He then heads over to the door floor, opening it, he slowly descend down the stairs. I watch him leave the area with my hands balled up into a fist. What I was feeling right now could make 20 crying tantrum child look like nothing.I wanted to scream, puke and cry, I wanted to cry for my mother.

Oh god, this man was watching me left and right. How did he know about my relationship with Marinette? Did he know I was Chat Noir? No, if he did he would have exposed me by now. But then how was he watching me? I was staying in the shadow's, I was taking every step in not getting caught. So how the hell did he know? How did she know? Oh god, her families business? Was Marinette still being watched? And Alya and Nino...oh god what have I done to them?

"Ugh..." I moaned before bending over. Whatever I ate this morning came squirting out of my mouth like a waterfall. staining the dusty wooden floor beneath me. I wasn't making any progress...I wasn't helping anyone...I was playing games like a child...he was still one step in front of me. The thought made me fall to my knee's and grip my stomach in pain. I can't find the right words to say or even think. Oh dear god, does he know I have those files? Is that why he is going after Marinette?

"Adrien!" Tikki shouts as she enters the attic. running over to me, she rubs my back as she holds me close.

" _I think we lost_..." I moaned

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	26. We've been caught!

"What do you mean by lose?" My father shouted at me. When the police men left Natliquidsand I removed Leo from the trunk and escorted him to the basement in the soundproof room. Once done, I called everyone into the living room to tell them about the messages. I feel so dead inside, like a worthless piece of shit.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling he has been watching me." I said. "He know's about my relationship with Marinette."

"How?" Gabriel asked me.

"Fuck if I know!" I shouted before placing my hand to my face. I then proceeded to take deep breathes as I try to regain myself. "I get the feeling he know's I am Chat Noir."

"No, he couldn't." Gabriel tells me.

"Then how does he know about Marinette and I!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" My father shouted at me, sending shivers up my spine. I didn't like this feeling felt like a child again trying to wake my naked mother up. I felt like drowning my self in a tub because no one if listening when I say the bad man's in the closet! Oh god, I can't think anymore right now! I stick my hand to get my phone, only to stop. Dear god, has he been spying on my phone! Shit! I just set it down next to me on the couch.

"Just let me talk to the Mayor and figure out what's going on." Gabriel tells me as he sticks his hand into his pocket. He then begins to dial the man's number...he answer's.

"Gabriel?" The man asked.

"Yes hi, I want to talk to you about something." Gabriel said as he takes a seat next to me. He leans towards me so that I can hear every word that is spoken.

"Go on." The man spoke, ugh, his voice was like a pig screaming for help.

"My son has a funny thought, he thinks your after him because you think he's Chat Noir. He's going into that weird phase again like he did as a child. You know, the suicide thing phase, its quite frightening." Gabriel said.

"Actually, I think he is Chat Noir." The man said. The fear that went through my body was something that could give me the strength to shit my spine out. That's how much my muscles were tensing up right now. Gabriel pats my shoulder to keep me calm as he continues to talk.

"That's upserd. Why would you think that?" Gabriel said.

"Because I notice he was snooping around the police station, he was the last to see Leo before Chat kidnapped him. Just like he was the one that found the children. My officer's keep informing me that Adrien is always the first to be seen somewhere before Chat strikes. I am not 100% sure he's Chat Noir, I could be wrong, but I cannot afford that boy to run around." The mayor said. Oh god, I wasn't careful! I wasn't being smart! Oh dear go!

"That is very funny. But I assure you, my son is no Chat Noir, he can't even take a punch to the face." Gabriel said, I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Oh really, well prove it." The man said.

"How?" Gabriel asked.

"By letting him Marry Chloe." He...WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS COME FROM!?

"What?" My dad asked. He sounded calmWhateverbut he looked confused beyond words.

"You heard me, I would believe you...or rather forgive your son if he marries my little girl." The man said on the other line.

"My son is 18, you want him to marry your 17-year-old daughter?" Gabriel asked.

"My daughter is old enough to know what she wants. And right now she wants your son to be her husband. If he does this, I will not only forget of Chat Noir existence, but I will also forget about HawkMoth. And don't think I didn't notice the smell of Black llama in the house because I did."

"Oh shit..." Nat said in a low voice. Oh god, he knew my dad was HawkMoth! How did he know?! We were so careful!

"Black llama?" Gabriel asked. He was trying to play dumb, something my father wasn't really good at since he was always serious.

"Gabriel...I know you know what I did to Alice. You being Hawkmoth would make sense."

"You sick son of a bitch..." Gabriel growled over the phone.

"Oh dear, and here I thought we were friends?" The man said. "Alice would be so sad by this."

"Friends don't drug other friends wife and then molested them to the point they take their own lives, Andre!" Gabriel growled over the phone. Oh my god, did he just called the Mayor by his real name? Oh shit, he's pissed!

"And to that, I apologize. Which is why I am giving you and your son a chance to redeem yourself. Or else I will arrest both of you." Andre says.

"On what charges?" Gabriel growled.

"This phone is being reordered one. The massive evidence of black llama in your house and not to mention some hidden documents." Andre said. I get a disturbing feeling that he was smirk when he said that too.

"But I am not hawkmoth and Adrien is not Chat Noir!" Gabriel growled over the phone, did he really think that would help us now? After going on with that rant? I think my dad was losing it as well...

"What ever Gabriel, in two days I will be holding a wedding for my dear daughter. Her husband better be there, or you both can enjoy a life in prison." The man growled before hanging up. That cut throat aching feeling I had in the back of my throat made me want to puke my brains out all over the floor and then some. He knew, we lost...oh god my classmates...Marinette.

"He told me..." I started, having everyone look at me. "He told me if...he would go after my friends. He would burn Marinette's family business to the ground, make Alya's mom a sex slave, and shoot Nino's dad." I whimpered as tears formed in my eyes. "This is all my fault."

"Adrien no, we will find a way to fix this." My father tells me, but I ignore his words as I stand up to my feet. Walking over to the side of the room, I grab a wooden chair before slowly moving up the stairs that lead to my room. Once side, I enter my bathroom, lock the door, put a chair in the shower and turn on the water. I allow the warm liqiods to cover my body as I stared down at the white tiles that were part of my bathroom. I couldn't think at this point. I didn't have a plan for the first time in my life. And worse, I dragged the people I love down with me. And I knew that Mayor could do way worse things then what he told me...dear god...I can't. I don't want to even imagine it...

"Adrien!" Tikki shouted at the bathroom door, banging her hand on the wooden door that was my bathroom. I press my head to the side of my shower, closing my eyes. I failed...I failed to avenge my mom and put that sack of shit in a cell. I failed at protecting my friends from the sickoes of the batshit crazy in this world...I failed...I failed miserably! A miserable failure...

* * *

Kikkie: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have been trying so hard to improve my writing when it comes to these drama's I make. Trying my best not to screw up on this one and stay on topic. Anyway, thank you guys for reading, please leave a review and have a lovely day!


	27. Please forgive me

"So...how long do you think Adrien will be in there?"

I asked Gabriel as I take a seat at the kitchen counter. The older male was pouring himself a glass of the unknown. Possibly some sort of liquor poison.

"The shower?" He asked me. I nod at his question. "He took a chair."

"Shoot." I muttered.

"This is more disappointing then that time he bought a pocket pussy." Gabriel said.

"A what?" I asked.

"A pocket pussy Marinette."

"What's that?" I asked. I knew what it was, but I liked Gabriel's confused and flustered face.

"A pocket pussy...a pocket pussy...Marinette the definition is in the name. Its like a dildo for guys, I mean the opposite...I mean...shit!" Gabriel growled.

"Ha!" I chuckled. After a light chuckle, Gabriel gets me back on track by saying:

"Marinette..." Gabriel started, grabbing my full attention. "Chloe and Andre know about you and everything. They know about Adrien and I activities."

"Oh shit..." I muttered.

"Yes, Adrien was given an offer that he thinking over."

"What's the offer?" I asked.

"To marry Chloe, or go to jail." Gabriel...wait, what!? Chloe know!? When did she learn? When did she know I was Ladybug! And...wait...she saw that flyer in my hand...oh crap...and that time I yelled at Adrien...shit...

"This might be my fault." I muttered.

"Hm?" Gabriel said.

"I might have given her, by accident, hints. She knew the night I came to the AKUMA that I was going." I said.

"I hardly doubt she got it just from that. But if you think so, go tell Adrien that." Gabriel said, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or mean. It was really hard with him. Anyway, the running water of the shower stops, does that mean Adrien will finally get out? I sat there for a few minutes, it didn't takes long to hear footsteps coming towards us. Looking in the direction of the footsteps, I saw Chat Noir coming from the corner. His hair sticking to his face with glistering shining skin.

"Chat?" I asked, making him look over at me and gasp.

"Mari! My love! What are you doing here?" He asked. Before I could respond, Gabriel opens his mouth to say:

"I called her, you were acting weirder than normal." Gabriel said before grabbing his glass and the bottle, he then proceeds to leave the room. That was a pretty big old looking bottle he was carrying too, which worried me. Once gone, Chat stretches his arms a bit before walking over to me.

"So my lady, you were worried about me? I love you so much." He asked as he wraps his arms around my waist. When I looked up to him...I didn't see those eyes filled with joy and happiness. I saw that they had a mask over them. It was weird...

"Yea, you didn't come to school today. Is everything okay?" I asked. He smiles down at me, weakly, but smiles.

"Yea, you know what bug-a-boo? We haven't gone out on a date. Let's go out on the town tonight." Chat tells me with a smile on his face.

"A date?" I asked.

"Yes, just you and me, by the riverside tonight with a lovely dinner. What do you say? I already have it prepared and everything." He tells me. Why isn't he telling me about Chloe!? Is he trying to play dumb or something...tell me Adrien.

"Sure!" I shouted. It didn't take long that I found myself in the south River park. It was a quiet park near the outskirts of Paris. At night it was beautiful because not only did you get a clear view of the tower, but you can be so far away from the city lights that you can see the stars light the ground by reflecting off the water the grass produced.

It was so romantic. It looked like Adrien...sorry, I mean Chat had planned a romantic dinner there. When we got there, there was already a table with food, a blanket on the ground and a couple of candles. We were right by the riverside, a perfect view of the moon reflecting from the ocean. Giving us an amazing light that made this evening special. Once seated and conferable, I found myself cuddling next to Chat, taking in his warmth on this chilly night. My heart though...it won't stop beating.

"My lady." Chat said, making me look at him. "I have something to tell you."

"Chloe?" I asked, making him look down at me with surprised eyes.

"Y-You know!?" He asked.

"Yes, your father told me." I said.

"Then he also told you my decision. That I choose to protect all of you." He tells me. What did he mean by...protect?

"What are you saying?" I asked him. Chat looks down to the ground with his green cat eyes.

"My father and I are taking the Mayor's offer. He promise's that if I...if I quit being Chat, then he will stop spying on you and the others. You will be safe and so will our friends. In an exchange that I stop being Chat...stop going to school...and marry Chloe." He said. I could see him holding his tears when he told this. For the first time in my life, I never felt so torn between rage and sadness. Rage on how he is willing to give up...but also sadness on why he is doing it.

"Please don't cry." He begged me. but I couldn't help it, standing up, I try to breathe. Tried to get air into my lungs as my mind spins. My world was spinning right now! I felt nausea and dizzy. There was nothing I could do...nothing. I felt his hands press against my back, holding me close to him. He then pulls me down by my wrist, making me sit in front of him, making me look into his eyes. But I didn't want to look again...those weren't the eyes of my Chat Noir, nor my Adrien Agreste. But that didn't stop him from hugging me. My hands were shaking at this point as he holds me.

"Please don't cry for me bug-a-boo." He whimpered to me. But that didn't stop my tears from falling down my cheeks. "Please don't cry."

"You're leaving me... you're leaving me for that fucking slut!" I shouted at him before raising my hand to him. I then swing it down and slap the side of his face, causing him to sit up and stare down at me. I was so mad, I hated him! I wanted to punch him in the face for giving up like this!

"I am protecting you!" He shouted to me.

"FUCK YOUR PROTECTION!" I shouted as I sit up and stared straight into his eyes. "Don't come make this night special then tell me this news! Don't tell me all day and night that you love me and then stomp on my heart! You're not protecting me, you're hurting me!"

"Mari...

"Don't you Mari me! I am yours and you are mine! You said it yourself!" I shouted.

"Marinette you have been kidnapped! Followed and things will get worse!" Chat...no, Adrien shouted to me. But I didn't care!

"And in the end, I always find a way to survive!" I shouted.

"You can't keep running!" Chat shouted back at me.

"Then I will fight!" I shouted at him. Only for Chat to grab my shoulders to hold me down. Looking deep into my eyes, he shakes his head no.

"I am tired of fighting. I am tired of watching the people I love suffer Mari. Just give up."

"And forget about you?" I asked in anger. Tears roll down his cheeks before he pulls me close to him. I move my head towards him, I pressed my lips against his. Holding his body close to mine as placing kisses on his neck, leaving marks of my love. I wanted him to be mine and I wanted that bitch to know about it! I push him down onto my bed before removing my top, throwing the clothing on to the ground. I bend down to kiss him, grabbing the bell that connected to his costume. I pulled his zipper down to expose his chest, he was soft and warm. The feeling made me tingle.

Moving from his neck, I laid kiss marks on his chest, red-purple dots all over him. Telling anyone who dare to steal his love that it was already too late. I refused to lose the man I love to Chloe, I would be damned.

"Mari…" He moans my name, it felt like heaven. I pull the end of his belt from his body before pulling his pants down, exposing him to me. His skin is perfect, everything about him was perfect. I wanted to be with him for eternity, love and hold him. I leaned upwards, pressing my lips to his as my hand wraps around his member. I felt naughty again, but this time the feeling went away as quick as it came. When our lips separated, I could feel his eyes staring deep into my soul. His hand press against my cheek, pulling me close to his face, pressing our noses together.

"I love you." He whispers to me. "I love you more than life itself. I would die for you and everything."

"Don't say that." I said.

"I would though, because you make me feel like I am one of a kind. The way you look at me, you make me feel that I am more than just a sex symbol. That I am more than my looks. The feeling I get when I am with you…it's something I want for eternity." He tells me. My heart is about to burst at this moment. He's everything I ever wanted and more. Even Chat, I want both of them.

"I love you Adrien!" I said loudly. Tears were forming in my eyes at this point. This moment, I never want it to end. I don't want him to give up…I don't want to lose Adrien or Chat. "I want to give you my heart and body forever! I don't want you to give up who you are for me. I want you to be happy, and I want you to stay with me and the others."

"I do to...so I am so sorry." He tells me, removing himself from my grasp. Looking down, he turns his attention to the ground before saying:

"I can't...I can't have you and go to Chloe. I am sorry." He tells me as he begins to dress himself. My hands clench up into a fist as my left eyes twitch in annoyance. The veins pulsing, muscles tensing up and all the nerves in my system wanted to do something violent. Something horrible...Not to Chloe...to Adrien...

"I hate you..." I muttered. My heart...my body...and my soul...all of me and more were dying at this very second. The love of my life...the man I would give everything too...was hers...He turns around, after getting dress, to look at me. With those green un-human eyes of his...that fucker.

"Marinette I can't-YOU FUCKER!" I shouted at him before standing up. I didn't want to be here! I didn't want to be near him! I didn't want anything to do with him! Why is he doing this!?

"Mari Please!" He shouted at me, but I didn't listen. I looked him straight in the eye and growled:

"No!" I growled at him. "How the hell can you be a confident and strong asshole, then a weak wimp!"

"Because when you love something, you would do anything to protect it!" He shouted at me. His words...I hate him...I hate him so much...why did I give him everything...

"Don't..." I moaned as I fall to my knee. My vision becoming blurry as my tears made me somewhat blind.

"Marinette." He says in a low voice. I felt his hand wrap around my left cheek. Holding it, but not pulling it up to make me look at him.

"Please don't do this to me..." I moaned. "I beg you...don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Marinette." He hand was shaking, a second later I felt water touch the back of my ear. It was his tears...he was crying too. I can't...I just can't anymore! Why is this happen? Why is she doing this to us!? Why can't she leave Adrien alone? Why?

"Please..." He begged me. His voice was broken and a bit hiccupy. He was broken, and hurt and crying. I moved my head up to look at him. His green eyes were back to normal...and they looked like they were dying. Tears running down his flustered cheeks as his body shakes in fear. I could help but to lean over to him, hugging him by wrapping my arms around his neck. He was shaking like a frightened child. It was then I realized that he was scared, not just for us bit for himself. He was going to marry the daughter of the man that killed his mother.

"Mari..." He whimpered into my ear. His warm lips rub against my earlobe, sending goosebumps up my spine.

"Adrien?" I asked. The response he gave me...I knew those three words...I knew they were the reason for my future actions.

 ** _"Please forgive me."_**

* * *

Kikkie:...


End file.
